Not Fast Enough
by Dameon-grey
Summary: The Flash has been kidnapped and subjected to humiliation before his fellow heroes. How will this affect them? What happens when they discover it's more complicated than they initially thought? READ THE WARNING.
1. Chapter 1

{ I uploaded the wrong copy. This one has a nice WARNING to go with it. }

[[ WARNING ]]

The content in this chapter is VERY graphic and traumatizing. If you don't like rape, humiliation, sounding, slash, torture, body modification, and pain, among other things, PLEASE do not read this. Not only because I don't want to get angry reviews from people who did not head my warning, but also because I know what it's like to read something I can't handle, it's no fun. So just find something else that is more to your taste and leave this one alone.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It's contradictory to call a superhero a troublemaker, but that's what Flash was, a troublemaker. A better way to explain it is: he got himself in trouble easily. His bull headed careless methods, though sometimes effective, landed the hero in a situation that was difficult to escape.

The Flash couldn't remember how he'd gotten there, but he awoke in a dimly lit room, surrounded by dimly lit faces. Although, the low light was more than enough to catch the needle that was pushed smoothly into the side of his neck. The hero hissed and fully awoke at that point, finally noticing the camera on his right side propped up on a tripod.

He jolted suddenly as he tested the binds around his wrists and ankles. The speedster shifted his wrists quickly to escape the bonds, only it didn't work. They started off just fine, and then lazily began to flop around. He couldn't control his molecules like he usually could.

This was bad for the Flash. He panicked and tried to sit up, but even his spine had become mush.

The room spun before him as he struggled, and finally he gave up, taking to examining the men instead.

"Flash!" He heard. He knew that voice.

"Supes! What's going on?" the man in red looked around the small room as the men laughed. Superman wasn't there, his voice didn't sound like it was there. It was coming from his earpiece, and it was faint.

The speedster looked over at a small nightstand beside the bed he was strapped to.

"Flash, we're—"

"Supes! Where are you?"

"We're trying to locate your communicator, it shouldn't take too long."

"Bats?" Flash said, straining to turn more towards the earpiece.

"You can't get out of there can you." Batman sounded so hopeless. "it must have been what they injected you with, a repressor of some kind."

The man standing closest to the bed laughed, he had short brown hair.. He walked slowly from the left, around the foot of the bed and over towards the nightstand. "no don't." Flash said before he could stop himself.

"Nope, I'm juuuust checking the resolution." The man began fiddling with the camera, he zoomed in on the hero and focused. "Goooood, good." He smiled.

"What's that for?" Flash asked.

"So your friends can see." He smiled, making his way back to the bed. "And for our fans."

"What fans?" Superman asked.

One of the men approached the left side of the bed, a blonde. He leaned over the flash as his fingers felt across the spandex hem. "Our online fans."

"Flash, they're traffickers." Batman said, and he could hear the quick typing of a keyboard.

"Can you guys see me?" Flash sounded mortified, considering that his pants were slowly being pulled down.

The man stopped just above his public line, chuckling "He's a ginger." The man said, ruffling his fingers in the red curly hairs. "It's nice and tidy down here, do you keep it this way?" The man mused.

Flash gasped as the very base of his cock was brushed lightly.

"Hm, it made you much more sensitive than I thought it would." The brunet noted. "We might've given him too much."

"Given me what?" Flash asked concerned.

"A drug, it'll make you enjoy this." The blonde chuckled

Enjoy what?

As if to make a point, the blonde firmly grinded the palm of his hand against Flash's cock, earning a surprised moan from the speedster.

Flash recovered quickly and shot an embarrassed look at the camera. "Turn it off!" He demanded. The men only laughed.

Again, his body spasmed, trying to free himself form the bindings, trying to get loose so that he could escape, but his limbs felt like jelly.

"Careful now, you'll tire out before the fun begins." The brunet laughed. He reached up to Flash's bindings and undid them, freeing the man's wrists.

Flash moved, which only earned him a bump on the head from the nightstand. None of his limbs were functioning right. The blonde laughed and moved to stand on all fours over Flash.

He was completely trapped, and with no means of fighting back it seemed. The man's knee nestled up between the hero's legs and rubbed in against his groin. Flash moaned. The other man, with black hair moved in finally, he sat himself next to Flash, pulling his torso into his lap to cradle him while the blonde went to work with his hand, rubbing the quickly hardening mound of flesh covered in spandex.

"Rub his ass." The black haired man suggested, a content smile forming on his lips.

The blonde indulged the other and lifted Flash's legs up a bit. His fingers sought out the tiny puckered hole and began massaging the muscle through his spandex. The hero bit his lip, fighting the black haired man's arms as they slid down his chest and back up. His eyes rolled back as he was prodded and he moaned.

"Huh. He likes it." The brunet noted, taking his place behind the camera so that he could zoom in a little.

"So, Justice League, did you know that one of your colleagues enjoyed this sort of treatment."

"His personal lifestyle doesn't matter to us." Green Lantern's voice growled over the loud earpiece, Flash could here a rustling sound and imagined someone trying to get him away from the mic. "Don't you dare reveal—" His threat was cut short.

"Oh we won't, our market would end if we did. Our viewers want to see superheroes violated, not the people behind the masks." The blonde chuckled.

He finally pulled the spandex down to mid thigh, revealing Flash completely to the camera and the many viewers behind it, they must've taken his cup out already. "How on earth do you avoid chafing with this monster?" He joked, leaning down and running his tongue over the velvety tip.

Flash moaned, trying to hide his face from the camera, but the brunet followed him, and the black haired man did what he could to keep Flash's face mostly in view.

He didn't know what would have been worse, outrage coming from his earpiece, or silence. None of his fellow Justice League members said anything. He fought to turn his head from view, but what he found was the weeping tip of a cock pressed to his lips. Flash stared at it for a moment, his face heating up and shivering as the black haired man brushed a hand down his neck, a sensitive sweet spot for him.

"Please stop this!" He heard finally. Wonder woman.

Something told him this wouldn't end easily, so he pressed the flat of his tongue over the man's cock. At least he'd bathed. He hoped the others were like this. He could smell the fresh scent of soap wafting from the man's groin, he kept his pubes trimmed short and few just like Flash, so he indulged, willingly for the most part, in tasting the length.

Flash moaned around it as he sucked in what he could, letting it slip passed the back of his throat. "Ohhh, he's good." The man moaned, his hips bucking into the hero's mouth.

He placed a firm hand on Flash's head and helped him to bob on and off of his erection, bucking slowly into him too.

The blonde one between Flash's legs had him as deep as Flash had the other in his mouth, although he also had two fingers deep in the hero's ass, prodding and scissoring. He was searching.

Please no…. Flash thought. He didn't want him to find his prostate. He didn't want the others to see him like that.

Just as he was hoping against all odds, a series of white lights flashed before his eyes and he arched sharply on the bed, gripping the sheets in each fist.

"Flash!" Wonder Woman gasped. She'd never seen a man's prostate prodded like that. Naturally she would think he was in pain, right? On the contrary, the man moaned loudly around the cock in his mouth. He let it slip from his lips and gasped.

"Found it." The blonde said, and continue.

"Good." The brunet smiled, setting up the camera to stand still for them so that he could join the fun.

The other two removed themselves from the bed. There was a moment of preparations going on, for what Flash had no clue. He was left panting on the bed, writhing. It became apparent to him at that point that the blonde had shoved more than just two fingers inside him. Flash's whole body was heating up, and he was growing more and more languid with each movement.

The hero managed to roll on his side and began to crawl to the edge of the bed. "Hey now, you'll only hurt yourself again. Here." The blonde had come back to his side and was offering him a drink.

Flash shook his head. "It's just water, nothing in it, you have enough drugs in your system, we don't want to have our main star OD on us." He joked softly, propping Flash's head up so he could drain the glass slowly, spilling a little on the bedspread.

"At least they're keeping him hydrated." He heard John's voice over the earpiece.

"At least? Look at what they're doing!" Shayira growled back at him.

The brunet joined the blonde and held a flashlight up to the hero's eyes, checking his pupils. "Juust making sure." He smiled, and then finished by straightening the Flash's mask a little, tucking a few locks of red hair back under.

The black haired man placed a few select items and containers on the bed and then pulled Flash's legs carefully so that the hero was on his stomach. From there, he pulled his hips up into the air, getting Flash to place his knees on the bed, presenting his rear to the camera.

The look on his face had become apathetic, and he moaned again when a hand caressed the entire length from his anus down to the tip of his cock and then back up.

A finger and thumb returned to the puckered muscle and pried it open a bit. Instinctively, he clenched.

"Well, I'd say he's done this before. In fact, I'd say he's a natural. This doesn't hurt you at all, does it." The black haired man cooed softly. "Who's the lucky guy?" He joked, and pressed a dildo an inch thick in diameter into the hero's ass, pushing it in until he earned a loud groan from him.

The blonde beside him was stroking his shoulders and back with one hand, and his own groin with the other. The Flash made eye contract with the man who smiled down at him. All he could do was shut his eyes closed tightly.

The repeated slow thrust brought a series of moans from Flash's mouth, leaning back against the toy, his hips rocking slowly.

"Flash, are you ok?" He heard the uncomfortable concern evident in Superman's voice. The hero didn't answer, he turned his head away from the camera, only to have it forced back. The blonde turned him towards the camera a bit more as well and while he was doing this, he'd freed his own erection and let the wet tip rub against Flash's chin.

"Flash… you don't have to." Superman encouraged him to resist.

"Well, of course he doesn't have to, but that would only make things harder on him." The brunet laughed after a moment at his own pun.

He looked at the blonde who nodded, giving Flash's concerned friends an example by violently forcing his tip against Flash's mouth and deep into the back of his throat. The blonde moaned at that point, it was more shock than out of pleasure. "That was… he is used to this!" he pointed out to his companions. They all closed in on the hero.

The blonde's cock pushed passed Flash's throat. For someone who hadn't known what was coming, he had no reaction to it, he didn't gag, he hadn't grimaced. "Flash." The brunet came around with the camera, like an interview while the blonde slowly began to thrust in and out of Flash's mouth. "Do you enjoy sucking cocks?" He asked, wiping a little drool from the hero's mouth.

He didn't respond. The man hadn't expected him to, but he had plenty of time to toy with him. The black haired man removed the dildo completely, earning a disappointed sigh from him but rewarded the Flash with his tongue pressing softly against the puckered -hole.

Wally's back straightened a bit and he shivered, moaning around the cock in his throat. He shut his eyes tightly and then let them roll back a bit, his thighs tightening. They were spread apart so he kept trying to squeeze himself between them.

"We're neglecting him." the brunet sympathized with the hero, and tried to stroke him slowly while at the same time work the camera.

"Well he's just going to have to wait, hold the camera straight damnit." The Blonde pushed his companion's hand away from Wally.

While they were enjoying themselves, Wally began to wonder what the league was doing, were they just sitting there watching?

That thought was gone when he felt the black haired man pull away from him, and then return with something else, it was much thicker than the dildo. "Sit him up." He told the blonde, who protested slightly, since he had to remove himself from Flash's mouth, but did so anyway.

Flash was helped up by the blonde, and shivered when he decided to relieve him a bit, his hand smoothing over Wally's cock and then closing around it tightly.

The flash couldn't do much, he just moaned, letting his head rest against the blonde's collar bone. Behind him, the black haired man took his hips and turned them a bit so that Wally's butt stuck out, and then rubbed the tip of his cock between the hero's butt cheeks.

"Oh Hera, no—"

"Diana, go." Batman growled over the earpiece. He couldn't imagine that the Amazonian princess was a regular on most gay porn sites.

"Bats… hurry up." Wally sounded utterly broken. He wanted out of there, but then when that cock pushed inside him, he moaned and somehow, he wanted more of this.

"I'm almost there, Flash. Hang on." Batman sounded like he was trying to drown out the sound of Wally's voice, thick, wanton. It was the drug. He knew that.

Flash heard the black haired man behind him shudder and the man's hand slid up over his chest, pushing the wrinkled lightning bolt up further while he pushed his lips to Flash's covered ear. "It's so hot, inside you."

"Stop it." Flash said, that was too much. It all was too much, but he didn't want to hear it. And while the man began to rock in and out of him slowly, he fought hard not to let the building moan slip out.

"Hold him." The blonde ordered, and the black haired man's arms wrapped tightly around his torso to hold him in place while he thrusted slowly.

The blonde pressed soft lips against the hero's, his tongue smoothly passing in and over Wally's. With that the hero's head spun a bit, but it was gone soon, and he felt the blonde's lips pressing, instead, over his throbbing tip. A sound moan reverberated through his cock and that time Flash let out a decent moan, loud, needy.

"You guys, I want a turn." The brunet protested, but continued his job as cameraman, giving their viewers a shot of Flash's face right when the black haired man turned him so that he could taste the hero's mouth as well.

"You _do_ like this, don't you. It's not just the drug, this is your kind of thing." The black haired man whispered against his lips.

The hero didn't respond, but the moan he let out was a good enough answer for them.

He felt a pinch on the top of his hand and winced. They'd removed his glove, but it was important. "He's still good." The brunet said, watching the springy reaction of healthy hydrated skin on the top of Flash's hand. "Now let me try." He tried again.

The blonde growled and removed his mouth from the tip, he hadn't even deep throated Flash or anything, he just teased him a bit and now he was leaving.

The Brunet looked excited though, and handed the camera to the blonde as he stepped down off the bed, his cock hanging out of his pants. The brunet was the same and quickly clambered onto the bed, using the head board behind him to steady himself as he stood up.

He wasn't going to relieve Flash, even though he was complaining about their neglect of him earlier. Instead, he stood up tall and let the tip of his erection rub against Flash's lips. The hero obliged, after all, they would make it harder on him if he didn't.

He took the length in his mouth in one fell swoop, all the way, back down his throat. The man almost fell over with that, gasping in shock.

The black haired man sped up, angling himself more so that he hit Flash's prostate, which gave the brunet a good moan that ran through his length. Flash was panting, his hand gripping onto the arms around him simply for something to hold onto. He wasn't falling over, he just couldn't handle the sensation.

"I think he's close." The blonde smiled, zooming in on Flash's face. They all continued on slightly faster in anticipation, bringing Flash much closer, much more quickly.

The hero's body spasmed slightly and one arm reached back around the black haired man's neck as he let the brunet slip from his mouth.

"no, please." He gasped suddenly. "please don't…" he pleaded, but the men only drew in closer, wanting to see it. The brunet quickly dropped down, and took the hero into his mouth. That pushed him over the edge.

Wally let a loud cry out and the man's mouth below him was filled quickly, some hero cum dribbling down over his chin. The hero's power couldn't be suppressed by the drugs in a time of climax it seemed. The Flash had quick jolts of convulsions from his orgasm. The men only stared in wonderment.

"Well that's inconvenient… Wouldn't that give him away?" The blonde commented out loud.

The black haired man wasn't finished, but the quick spasm of strong muscle around him did the trick. He shuddered surprised and bit into the hero's shoulder, emptying himself inside.

"He's… his…." He tried.

The brunet wiped his chin as he came up, unable to take all of it and watched the scene. "I bet he has to get off with other heroes. Isn't that right Flash?" He commented.

"stop it." the hero gasped, exhausted.

"When was the last time you had sex?" He smirked.

"What are you guys getting at?" The black haired one panted, letting the flash easily back down to the bed to rest while he did the same, propped up on one elbow.

"He couldn't have those kinds of orgasms with a normal person without them figuring out who he is." The blonde reasoned.

"Flash can't have sex." The brunet teased.

"Unless he's shagging batman or superman or something."

"What about Green Lantern." The black haired man joined in. "Does Flash like big black cocks?" He grinned.

"Stop it!" John's voice growled over the earpiece.

"You can't, can you." The blonde sounded sympathetic at that, joining the Flash on the bed too and handing the camera to the brunet once more while the hero was rolled over onto his back. "Or you'd be revealed."

"no, I can't…" Flash admitted apathetically. The three of them were all silent for the most part.

"Well I still haven't gotten off, today's you're lucky day, we'll make sure you get off plenty of times." The blonde broke the silence enthusiastically and moved himself to sit between the Flash's legs.

"I'm… I'm still tired." The Flash complained, looking up from the pillow.

"Shhh." The black haired man hushed him, and leaned in for another kiss while the blonde lifted the hero's legs.

Flash protested a moment, but a painful squeeze around the base of his cock stopped him. He was pushed into without haste and the hero moaned once more. "I really am…" he began between kisses. "too tired."

"We know, it'll be fun." The black haired man told him, pulling the bottom of Flash's mask down over his neck so he could actually taste the tender skin underneath. Flash moaned, arching as his prostate was once more prodded gently, and while his neck was licked and nipped at.

The hero's erection quickly returned once more, and jumped with each thrust. "It is good inside him." The blonde admitted, lifting Flash's rear so that it was cradled between his thighs as he began to thrust quickly.

He imagined the league muting the sound as slapping sounds overwhelmed the speakers The hero didn't hold back though. He let his voice respond to each thrust, gripping at the black haired man's arm again, and the sheets clenched tightly in the other hand.

"Here, I didn't get a chance to come." The brunet complained and handed the camera to the black haired man, who didn't want to leave the neck and lips he'd begun to enjoy.

The brunet joined the other two on the bed, lifting his leg over Flash's chest and sitting him up on his elbows. "come on…" the man urged, pressing his cock to Flash's lips. The hero's head sagged back between his shoulders, but was pulled forward violently. "We can change this whole being gentle thing." The man softly reminded him, prying Flash's mouth open and pushing in quickly, grunting.

Flash shivered at the motion. His moans made the brunet moan in return, the blonde leaned close enough to wrap his arms around the brunet's shoulders, planting kisses up the side of the other's neck.

The hero hadn't heard the league in a while, at first he didn't want to know that they were watching, but now he wanted to know that someone was there.

The black haired man sacrificed the camera angles and mounted the tripod to their camera. He kneeled down beside the bed, pulling at the brunet's hips to pull the cock from Flash's mouth.

They both took turns with the other's cock, licking and sucking at the sides. Every now and then the black haired man would pull Flash's face closer to kiss him, stroking the brunet in time with the thrusts of the blonde.

The hero's breathing increased and he pulled his elbows out from under himself, falling back down. "Hey." The brunet growled. The black haired man took the other's cock in his mouth, trying to calm him down while Flash's climax drew nearer.

He threw an arm over his face and let an odd groan out, ending in several gasps. "I can't again…" he shivered. "please…."

The blonde still had his arms around the brunet and had a clear view of the hero. "Does your head hurt?" He asked, his thrusts slowing down.

"it's spinning…" Flash gasped.

"But does it hurt?"

"a… a little." Flash panted, biting at his arm to keep quiet.

"Give him more water after this." The blonde told the other two.

They both left Flash, giving him a little breathing room, and so the blonde continued, faster.

The black haired man returned to the camera, finding more appealing angles while the brunet fetched something that would make this all more interesting.

"This—may—help." The brunet said while going through a bag. He returned to the hero, giving him a good rub before forcefully slipping a ring down over the hero's cock and balls, earning a strangled cry from him.

"You can't- do that when he's like that!" Lantern's voice growled.

"Do what?" Diana asked confused.

"Trust me princess, it's better if you don't know."

"I almost have it." Batman said.

"Uh oh." the blonde laughed. He was close enough. They should have plenty of time for one more round after that.

"I can't… I can't…" Flash started.

"Come? You didn't want to." The blonde groaned, continuing as he leaned down to steal the hero's lips. He kept this up until he gripped tightly at the hero's suit, right at the back of his neck, pulling at his hair.

"Woah." The brunet started, holding his hand over Wally's face while he made sure the mask stayed on. "careful…" he told the other, who shuddered as he came into the hero.

"My turn." The brunet didn't even let the blonde have a moment afterward. The man moved, taking a seat beside Flash while the Brunet lifted his hips up more and this time the hero fought back. He didn't really care what they could do to him anymore.

"Knock it off." The brunet snapped. The man reached behind himself, fishing in his back pocket which was now down around his thighs for a thin shiny pin. He held up the little tool, a sound, and licked the smooth thing through his mouth before taking Flash's cock in hand.

The brunet's thumb teased over the tip of it, it was still coated with a fair amount of cum and he rolled the sound in that a bit before pressing the ball tip against the slit, going slowly for now.

"no…" Flash wined, watching while the blonde kept him from fighting. The sound slipped in finally and he stiffened, biting into his lower lip. The balled tip slid down inside slowly, and was spun until Flash pulled his legs up to cut off access.

"I don't think so." The brunet laughed softly. He pulled the sound out slowly but pushed it back in before it slipped out completely. The hero before him groaned, unconsciously clinging to the blonde's arm.

"Be careful with him." The blonde warned his comrade.

"Why?" the brunet asked, the sound sliding in and out a little more quickly now.

"We don't want to hurt him."

"Are you sure about that?" The black haired man joined in smoothly. "Bite him." He ordered the blonde, zooming in with the camera.

"no don't." Flash warned them, but they only laughed.

The blonde indulged and leaned down over Flash. He nestled his lips up against the side of the hero's neck, pulling the mask aside a bit to do so. He nipped at the sensitive skin first, enjoying the almost completely silent gasps that Flash was making. When he finally bit down on a fair chunk of skin, the hero arched sharply, a thick moan rolling from his throat.

"I think he likes the pain." The black haired man suggested triumphantly.

"I think, you're right." The brunet purred, dragging nails down over Flash's hips. He couldn't wait any longer, and lifted them up enough to nuzzle his tip just inside the tight ring of muscle. Flash gasped as he pushed in slowly, the hero's moans meeting the brunet's.

"I have an idea." The black haired man hummed and handed the camera to the blonde, who reluctantly slid off the bed.

The man returned to the blonde's spot and had a small bag with him. He took the hero's head in his lap and pried his mouth open, examining inside for a moment. The man nodded to himself and opened the bag and pulled out a little syringe. Flash's eyes widened for a moment, but the needle wasn't for what he thought it was.

The shiny pointed tip was held an inch or so from his mouth and sprayed a salty saline solution at his tongue.

"You're serious?" The blonde asked, he sounded concerned.

The black haired man smiled as he nodded, replacing the syringe with a pair of surgical clamps once he had donned a new pair of latex gloves. Flash was expecting the worst, but for now the man only looked at his mouth. He took Flash's tongue between to fingers and examined it, top and bottom.

The hero's tongue slipped from the man's fingers as he jumped. "Hey, hold on a sec." He snapped at the brunet.

The other simply growled and stopped thrusting, he just sat and waited.

The one beside Flash continued, concentrating until finally, he brought the clamps back, and tightened them down on Flash's tongue, dead center. A few more looks on the top and bottom and the man seemed satisfied. He went back to the small bag and pulled something out that Wally couldn't see.

"What the hell!" He heard GL's voice.

"You can't do that!" Batman yelled into the mic.

"Why not?" the black haired man laughed, situating himself on the bed more comfortably. "Now, don't move, or you might hurt yourself." He told the hero in front of him.

"Infection. You're not being—"

"Then don't let him get one." He laughed back at Batman. "Now, Don't. Move." He told their hero, and pushed the hollowed needle up through Flash's tongue, watching the little bit of blood begin to flow.

Wally cried out, he tried not to move, or to jerk his head away. The hero winced as his eyes began to water. His face and groin both heated up simultaneously. He was panting as the black haired man worked quickly to get the bar through his tongue. He fastened the tongue ring tightly with a clean pair of pliers. It would take superman to get the ball off.

While Flash lay panting before the three of them, the black haired man sat back to admire his handy work.

The hero was laying before them, his eyes heavily lidded and the tender tongue protruding from his mouth still. He was too afraid to pull it back in. "Hot…" The man moaned.

He leaned in close to Flash, with a finger pushing his tongue back in, and then followed it by his own tongue.

"Nnngg." Flash wined. It was still tender, the kiss was too much for his slowly swelling tongue to take. On top of that, the brunet began to thrust again. Even though the hero's cock had a restraining ring around the base of it, the brunet was milking it for all it was worth while he had his fun. His thrusts grew deeper and harder as time went on.

"He's really hot inside." He told the blonde.

The cameraman came to Flash's side and felt his forehead. They were keeping an eye on his health, for the most part. He grinned, his hand sliding down the hero's neck and over his pinked chest. "I think he could use some more." He told the black haired man, twisting a nipple and enjoying the moan that was emitted.

The man laughed against Flash's lips. He pulled back to examine the hero more. "Maybe… you think?" He twisted the other, biting his lip in response to Flash's moan.

"Wait, I'm close…" the brunet groaned. He didn't want to have to stop again for them to add more body jewelry.

The black haired man sat up and tore a condom packet that he had. He took himself in one hand and the condom in another and slowly rolled it down over his length. "What's that for?" Flash asked, his speech perfectly fine for someone whose tongue had just been skewered.

"For you." He smiled at the hero.

Flash didn't understand, but that didn't last. The black haired man sat himself up closer to Flash's head and then brushed the tip of his cock against the hero's lips. Flash was reluctant to abide but his lips parted and locked over the man's cock quickly. He sorely rubbed the ball of the tongue ring up under the black haired man's frenum, moaning in unison.

"Ohh, God." The man purred. "That's sooo much better." He stroked the back of Flash's neck gently, beginning to thrust in and out of the hero's throat. The feeling of _something_ rubbing up under his length made him dizzy.

Meanwhile, the brunet lifted one of Flash's legs up over his shoulder, getting a better angle and picking up the pace. He groaned in unison with Flash and bit into the hero's leg while he began to come.

The man's hand fumbled with Flash's cock until it found the pin, beginning to quickly slide it in and out. Flash's body convulsed in reaction and he moaned around the man, that itself almost bringing him off.

The black haired man pulled out from Flash's mouth and took a moment to recompose himself. The blonde wanted another turn, but before that, a new pair of gloves were put on and two cold, alcohol swabs were rubbed over Flash's nipples. The man made quick work of the erect nubs, and skillfully pierced one nipple, much to Flash's horror, and then the other. Admittedly, the hero swooned and rolled his face into a pillow, uttering curses into the cushion while his hips rolled slowly from neglect.

The blonde didn't even let the man clean up before shoving the camera into his hands. He laid his body, now half naked, across the Flash's and took the hero's mouth for himself once more. His thumbs brushed over sensitive sore nubs, enjoying the low whimper, and his hips grinded painfully into Flash's cock, which was more than ready to burst.

The brunet was still between Flash's legs while this went on. He sat back a bit and eyed the blonde's backside until finally stripping his pants down. He was too exhausted from his orgasm to fuck the blonde, but he wouldn't let that stop a good frottage.

The two men leaned into Flash, grinding slowly, kissing and stroking his body. The hero couldn't think straight anymore, he was exhausted, but drawn in by the act itself. It was all so enticing, even though he hadn't wanted any of it at first. The hero was torn between still wanting them to stop, and letting them have their fun.

"Flash, we have it!" Batman exclaimed. He could hear a series of rustling bodies rushing to their jets and the man on the other end of the camera did the same. All three of them jumped up, redressing, cleaning what they could.

Before they all cleared out, the blonde had pushed a parting gift for Flash deep inside him, it rotated violently and nearly brought him off. The dildo was held in by an odd harness that was fitted tightly around his waist.

The man took one last picture for their scrapbook and managed to make a clean get away, for now. Ten minutes later, Superman and GL rushed into the room. Flash was as still as he could be with a gyrating dildo deep in his ass. He had his face turned away from them, it almost seemed like he had it turned as to try and smother himself in the pillow.

Not even ten seconds later, the rest of them all arrived. Why did they all have to see him like that?

Diana gasped loudly and Shayira rushed her from the room, but stayed just outside the door. Batman was the first to approach. He examined the nipple piercings and then forced Wally to look at him so that he could see the hero's tongue. "We need to get these cleaned right away." He growled.

"take it off…" Wally whispered.

"What?" Batman asked.

"The ring…. It hurts…" he wined, hiding his face again. He brought his legs up a bit, just as Batman pulled a small blade from his belt. It was too tight at this point to simply slip off. He carefully cut the outside of the latex ring, and then got a pinky under it to cut it off completely.

Wally instantly moaned, turning his whole body away from them all. What had been building up over the last hour had finally poured out onto the bed, the mixed smell of four men was quickly overpowered by Wally's scent.

He shivered and looked over his shoulder, but still avoided eye contact. "Take it out." He told them. Green Lantern managed to undo the harness with his ring, and then slid the gyrating dildo out and threw it to the floor. That motion was almost enough to make the Flash come again. He bit his lips and brushed his fingers over the pillow. The drug was still in his system, and strong.

"Now what?" Superman asked nervously.

J'onn came forward and brushed his fingers from Wally's forehead and down over his eyes The boy relaxed, and stopped shivering. "He's out."

"That's good, I doubt he enjoyed that attention." GL said.

Superman untucked the sheet on the bed and wrapped it around him. "Let's go." He said remorsefully.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

So. I want this to continue… but I'm not quite sure on how to do that… What do you guys think of including Lex Luther? I'm thinking he's gotten his hands on Nanobots or something, and he's funding the human trafficking market for a nice profit, and therefore that's where his nanos came from… Yes? Mostly I just want an excuse to prolong Flash's "side effects" which may result in the other JL members having to help out. XD Haha! Democracy! (don't know why I said that…)


	2. Chapter 2

[[ WARNING ]]

This chapter might not be AS dark as the first, but to understand it, you might want to check out the other one. Although if you don't want to that's completely understandable.

Basically, bad things happened. Flash was humiliated through the internet and to the eyes of his very comrades, and then was left with drugs and strong aphrodisiacs still in his system when the league finally located and retrieved him.

I did promise some comfort in this chapter (the revenge will come later ~wink~), but I don't want to abruptly switch tones, so bare with me. I changed it up a bit from what I initially had planned, but hopefully this will work out more smoothly, I don't want to cram too much into one chapter again.

I would also like to thank Kyer for reviewing this for me. You really helped me out!

Chapter 2

The tower was eerily quiet. That's not to say that with Flash up to full capacity it was normally noisy, but every member had fallen into a quiet routine that allowed their minds to either dwell on what had happened, or allowed them to distract themselves. That, or they had to leave completely to blow off steam.

Hawkgirl for instance, had taken to testing the somewhat new training simulator. It was something that the whole team had wanted, but she was most adamant about it. Her method could have been used to distract her, or to develop the many concepts of revenge she was entertaining in her violent mind.

Superman too seemed to seek out a distraction. He was doing typical flying around in the cities, performing his good deeds like he used to when they weren't so busy.

Wonder Woman had disappeared for the most part. She was last seen in her own room, reading. In fact, there was a pile of books before her. It was unclear as to what she was reading, but she was left alone.

Green Lantern had left to investigate several leads he'd found through Batman. Human trafficking was huge outside the States, and he hoped to see three familiar faces again.

J'onn had dragged himself away from the med bay. He wasn't as easily distracted as Wally, but his mind ended up wandering into the speedster's subconscious and he was forced to leave the boy's presence.

With as much of a loner as Batman was, he stayed at the tower. He did what he could with the evidence they found without his high tech bat cave, but with Green Lantern out of the tower, and no other _appropriate_ candidate, J'onn only had Batman to turn to.

The Martian had a fatigued look on his face, which may have been somewhat greener, Batman couldn't tell.

"Even as he's unconscious…" J'onn began, but fell silent, grasping the side of his head. "I want to help him but I can't focus, it's reaching out to me almost." He sighed.

Batman's head drooped a bit, and he finished up what he was working on. "I was worried about that." He admitted, even the stonewall Batman sounded fatigued from all of this. "It's not your fault, J'onn. I'll go look after him." He told the other, and stood up after clearing the large computer screen that took up half the wall.

"Thank you, Batman. Keep an eye on his blood pressure, it worries me." J'onn said drearily as he headed off to meditate the tormenting images from his mind.

Wally was tucked in tightly to a bed that came equipped with an IV stand protruding from the side, and a monitor with wires hooked up to the hero. Each stick-on electrode corresponded to a reading on the screen. On either temple, the wires fed Flash's brain activity to a 3D model of an MRI brain scan. Another one displayed his heart rate with his blood pressure reading right next to it. The numbers read 170 systolic over 98 diastolic.

When Batman closed the door quietly behind him, he saw the reading and understood why J'onn was concerned. It was rather high.

He seated himself before another monitor, and scrolled in on the 3D MRI scan of his brain. Layers of the brain disappeared the further in he went. What Batman found baffled him. There was a lot of activity going on close to the center of Flash's brain, near the hypothalamus and the pituitary gland. That was all he knew, he didn't have the convenience of chemical readings with this machine, he may need to take the hero back to the bat cave.

With that thought, he saw Flash's oxygen reading change, and he looked over to him. He was waking up finally.

It was nothing like the silence and occasional beeping of the heart oxygen machine inside Wally's head. He always had this static hum in his mind that he was used to. It's the noise in everyone's head due to their bodies and what goes on inside them but his body was different, and so was the sound.

This time though, the sound was busier, something was different. His body felt so heavy and noisy inside. He began to hear his own quick shallow breaths, the familiar hum, and a soft beeping began to pull through to him. This beeping was outside of his head. His eyelids clenched for a moment, and then opened only a little.

The light was blinding and it seemed to wake him up more now, but the first thing he noticed were images racing back into his mind. He sat up quickly with a gasp. The IV supplying him with water and electrolytes snagged and he winced but only looked around the room in a panic.

"Wally, lay down." Batman ordered him, coming to his side to steady the boy. He used the hero's name so that he knew he was among friends, or at least colleagues that he could trust.

Wally's body slumped back down. He was still avoiding eye contact, but let Batman reattach the stick-on electrodes to his temples.

They went ahead and bathed him while he was out, and simply neglected to put his cowl back on. Some how it was comforting. Not only did all of that happen to the Flash instead of Wally, but if ever anyone saw him without it, they'd never know it was him.

All except for Batman and the others.

"how long?" he said softly, his voice groggy.

"A day." Batman told him calmly.

That couldn't be right. Wally strained his head a bit to glance down over himself. Something was very wrong if that were the case. "Why the…." He didn't finish that thought. The Speedster had half a mind to slam his fist down over his own erection, and grimaced at the welcoming thought.

"We're trying to figure that out." Batman reassured him. He grabbed an extra pillow and offered to set it over Wally's lap. It wasn't a raging boner, but it was noticeable enough.

"The drugs though… they wore off, right?" He asked.

"They did." Batman placed his hand over Wally's chest as if to make a point. There was a soft constant tremor radiating through out the hero's body, it was familiar to them all.

Yeah, that didn't make any sense. Of course, Wally could focus now. He wasn't writhing wantonly, mewling at every little touch. He frowned and stopped thinking like that.

"So… is that something different?" He asked.

"It has to be."

"How'd you… ya know. The whole four-hours thing…" He gestured towards his own groin dismissively.

"You don't need to know." Batman told him, not a smart move.

"You mean… wait a minute!" That time Flash did look at him, mortified.

The calm calculated Batman hadn't thought that one through. "No, no. Calm down. We were constantly drawing blood out."

"Oh.. better… safe I guess." He laid back down and shut his eyes. Normally that would have made him sick, but he felt like his stomach hadn't anything in it to be sick with. "So…" he said softly.

"I don't want you to talk about it now. You should rest." Batman sounded stern yet concerned.

"I was just out for a day, I don't wanna rest anymore." Flash complained.

Normally Batman would have reprimanded him in some way, but this really wasn't the time for that. What's more, he wasn't really the _Let's talk about it._ type, although this was Flash. Not only was he concerned for a comrade, but they've already seen what happens when their Flash isn't himself, or there at all. "If you… want to talk about it, I'll listen."

"I… was just gonna say that I'm hungry." He said. Wally could tell Batman was trying, and that was saying a lot. Batman uncharacteristically smiled at that. It was a familiar reaction from the boy, reassuring. "Man… I…" the hero fell silent at that point.

The dark knight found what he could that was high in proteins and sugars. He grabbed some orange juice and last but not least, a few soda crackers to make sure Flash could keep everything down in the first place. This was an odd sight to see, but realistically, any of the league members would have paid this much care to preparing food for Flash after… what happened. Anything to make sure he wasn't suffering anymore than he needed to.

Batman was stuck in an odd position. He'd known Wally since he was best-friends with Dick. He was older than his side kick but still, _at that age,_ was the best way to put it. Batman was used to it now, but when a child grows up into an adult, there's this awkward barrier that you have to pass in order to see them as an adult. It comes easier with age.

Wally was one of them now. Now when something happens to those who you knew as a child, they some how revert back to being young and innocent in your eyes.

Wally was far from innocent, but he had a certain naivety about him. It wasn't ignorance so much as vulnerability. One that Bruce tried to push aside, knowing that the man was just that, a man, but this had brought it all back.

Another aspect of this was that Bruce and Wally had a closer relationship now, and somehow, mingling with the somewhat intimate parental relationship he shared with young Wally had turned into something he couldn't recognize. It was all in a giant vat and he couldn't see what was brewing inside.

Batman returned to the room, walking in just as Flash gave a half sobbed-moan followed by a "Damnit."

Batman caught the hero sitting up in bed again, trying his hand at relieving the nuisance between his legs.

It seems the man had no shame left. He saw Batman enter from the corner of his eye, and all he did was pull the pillow into his lap. He looked more focused on his frustration than being caught with his hands in his pants.

"Damn… thing won't go away." Flash growled, trying to hold back any possible tears that might just taunt him further.

"Enough, just eat. We'll figure something out." Batman tried to ignore the man's flushed face. He pushed a table on wheels over and pivoted the top of it so that it reach over the bed. He had been balancing two trays on his arms. They had beans and rice, a complete protein. Fish with good proteins and fats, plenty of fruit, and a lot of orange juice. Most of the foods were high in calories, which Flash needed right now.

He was turned away from Batman for the most part, hiding the dark frown plaguing his features.

Batman's mind started to panic. This was a bad direction for Flash. The guy needed to escape this room. He needed to be distracted. He was easily distracted, but obviously not right now.

The future Batman would slap Bruce to snap him out of it. Is that what happened? They didn't do anything, and he just faded away? No, he knew what happened.

"you're quiet…" Flash said with a mouthful, chewing slowly, much too slow for the Flash. "I mean, I know you're quiet, but you're like…" he sighed.

Batman felt like he should leave Flash alone, allow him some privacy. But that wouldn't happen.

"I'm used to you being quiet when you're busy or something…" Wally pointed out. Batman caught on at that point, Wally wanted to be around familiar comforting things. He went back to the monitor, but wheeled back to Flash to fix one of the electrodes, which was loosing its stick, and then back to reexamine the MRI some more.

That was it. That was the distraction he needed. And according to the blood pressure, Wally had relaxed a bit too, although it was still a hypternsive reading. Wally's blood pressure shouldn't have been off that much, the ratio was proportionally unhealthy, even for him.

There was a laptop beside him and he was able to pull up some research, but it wasn't helping much. He really did need his own equipment.

"Wally, would you be ok with coming home with me for a while." He asked the speedster.

"… sure…" That tone, it just wasn't him. It actually pained Batman to hear him like that.

"Dick should be there this weekend." He tried. He hadn't planned on it, but he could persuade Nightwing to come cheer up his old friend.

No response. He looked over his shoulder, finding him eating slower than before. It dawned on him that his metabolism had taken a beating in the last twenty four hours. Hopefully that explained why he was so sluggish.

"How's your speed?" He asked blatantly.

Wally turned to him, a somewhat surprised look on his face, his mouth full and covered with rice. "…. Good?" He said, unsure of his answer obviously.

"I can't tell if you're simply… down, or if it's your metabolism." Batman explained.

"Oh… don't worry about it."

"It's my job to worry about it." Batman said coldly, but his expression stayed soft when Flash looked to see if he was angry.

"it's kinda both…." He admitted, reaching a hand up to scratch at his hairline a bit, his frock a red mess of bed head.

At that Batman saw a little irritated area on Flash's neck. The syringe.

He didn't want to upset him and make the situation more uncomfortable, but he didn't want the injection sight to get infected with Flash's weakened body still on the mend.

He grabbed the minimal cleaning supplies and wheeled the chair over to the bedside. Flash's neck was a bright red where the syringe had injected his drug. Batman leaned in close, motioning for Flash to hold still.

The Speedster gasped when he felt a cold alcohol swab wipe over his skin. That was his sweet spot, Batman knew. Flash dropped the fork he was eating grape fruit with and stiffened.

This was expected, but it needed to happen. He worked quickly with the wipe and then applied an antiseptic ointment to the surface, covering it with a bandage quickly.

When he pulled away Wally reached out for his arm, gripping it with a trembling hand. "Wait…." He told the Bat.

"that… do that again..." He whispered, an odd look of want on his face.

Batman instantly knew what he'd done, and he pushed the hand away gently. "Wally.." he said, telling the man that enough was enough.

"No, please…" He tried again, turning towards Batman and wiping his mouth clean on a sleeve.

Batman sighed, indulging Flash by brushing his finger down the side of his neck. Wally leaned into the touch and let his eyes close softly, moaning from the gesture.

His eyes quickly opened a little and looked at Batman, and then closed again, scooting himself closer to the edge of the bed.

Batman was afraid he would fall off, so he did what he could to press up against the bed for Wally. This wasn't supposed to be happening though.

"Wally…" he began, the stroking slowly stopped just under his ear.

Flash opened his eyes again. "Wait, that thing that was blocking me…." Flash began, but then stopped.

That didn't make any sense to Batman, so he checked the boy for a fever that was unusual for him. "What thing?" He asked Flash.

"There's this… like something that I can't get passed, but you pushed me over a little, not all the way… Bats please…" He began to sit up a bit, his hands sliding up over Batman's stomach timidly. He always imagined that Flash would have been bolder, perhaps not in this situation though.

"Your arousal won't progress any further without assistance?" Batman made sure he understood what he'd heard.

Wally paused for a moment, "or you could talk it to death with your big words." That was a typical funny Flash moment, but the way he'd delivered it almost made Batman grimace. They really did need Flash back. A recent rage had built up in Bruce just then, just thinking about… About what had been taken from Wally. He cleared his mind of that and took a deep _discrete_ breath. "I… I need help, please." Wally said, looking up at him with something in his eyes that, by all rights, should not have been there.

But Batman felt his cup tighten a bit, regardless. Was that it? Was that what's been brewing in that vat? Oh God no. Something that primal would simply harm the boy further. The man, not the boy. Batman had to stop thinking of him as a boy all over again, especially with these new feelings rearing their ugly heads.

"I think that's a bad idea, Wally." Batman warned him, trying to pull Flash's hands away from him.

"Please just try it,." he wined. "I'd rather have that than be drained again." A valid point.

Batman sighed. "I think it's too soon." He warned Wally as he drew closer to him, but he ignored Batman's concern for now. He ached, and not in a good way. He ached in a frustrating, defeated way. His situation was adding insult to injury.

Wally slid forward more, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed on either side of Batman's.

They'd never been close like this, and Wally was, although a little ironically slow, at least able to read into a person's body language. Right now, Batman assumed that Flash was doing what he could for himself, which Batman thought was good for him. Right now, he was the one who needed healing, not the Dark Knight. But he at least expected a _is this ok?_ Or _are you sure?_

"I don't know what you want me to do." He told him, his voice donning its usual cold façade. Thank goodness for his cup. He was no super human and he needed it extra durable in battle. The stiffness helped to hide him from Wally. The last thing he wanted the boy to notice was that the Bat had an apparent appetite for him, the same one those men had.

Flash was quiet, but he had the courage to take Batman's hand, turning it palm outward, and slide it down his stomach and to his groin. Wally was paying close attention to Batman's face, and every time his vibrant green eyes would roll back a little and close, they would snap open again to find him still there. Bruce understood what he was doing now. He wondered if Wally could still see, _them,_ and needed to make sure it was him instead.

"It's me…" he whispered against Flash's forehead, reassuring him. The red head relaxed against him and gave a satisfied sigh, his head tipping up a bit to nuzzle a lightly freckled nose up under Bruce's chin. When Wally did that he could feel the light tremor again. Batman closed his eyes tightly, as though the tremor would fade away at any moment.

When they'd found him it was gone. The repressors were so strong that Wally's natural heat, his metabolism and vibrating energy were so utterly destroyed. His eyes had looked empty. _Not that._ Those thoughts were useless, and he waved them away with a gesture of his hand. He masked the movement by wrapping it gently around Wally's back.

He felt the bit of ice around his heart crack when he heard Wally's breath hitch a little, when he felt the hero through the sweats they'd given him. He didn't want this to be any more awkward than what it was and so he took a hold of him, squeezing at first, slowly stroking.

It was enough to make Flash shiver and he brought his arms up to Batman's shoulders burying his nose against the Dark Knight's neck and inhaling. He had to pull at his cowl a little to reach bare musky skin, the mask part slipping just a bit.

At this, Batman stiffened a little, but he kept going, sliding his hand inside the hem.

"s-sorry…" Flash moaned. "I was… Making sure…"

"I'm still here…" Batman's voice betrayed him a little, sounding more rugged.

Wally moaned as he nodded and the hand on the other side of Batman's head began to feel up and over his face. He didn't want to think about it, but those men had soft, pretty faces, his own was hard and rough with day old stubble, and he knew that that was what Wally wanted to feel. He couldn't help turning his head slightly, letting soft fingertips brush across his lips while he breathed on them, wondering if he could get away with kissing one or two digits.

"Can you keep your eyes closed?" He asked, hoping the boy wouldn't begin to see images.

Wally paused for a moment, and then nodded to him, his hand slipping up under Batman's mask hesitantly.

He wanted to risk further contact. Batman took a gentle handful of fiery red hair and combed through it. Not quite his style, but that's ok.

He felt Flash starting to pant against his neck, the sweet smell of that tangy grape fruit wafting around them. To help him along, Batman's fingers began to tickle softly over his neck, and Wally moaned hard against him. Small lightning quick surges raced through him and Batman could tell he would have to wash that glove off.

He moved his mask back into place before Wally pulled away. The boy looked astounded. "it's gone…" He breathed, relieved. "the feeling's gone."

"It's completely gone?" Batman couldn't help but lean forward to examine the hero's penis, limp. "you couldn't bring yourself to climax on your own?"

"no…. and that's not a hard thing to do. I really think something's different, Ya know?" Flash breathed embarrassed, falling back down across the width of the bed.

Batman didn't want to ask this, but it needed to be done. "So you don't think that it could be trauma?" He asked him.

"Why would I be hard in the first place if it were?" Flash countered softly. He had a point, but in some odd situation Batman could see how it could still be the trauma.

"How does it feel now?"

"uh…. Actually… I feel weird."

"How so?"

Flash sat his head up a bit, looking down over himself. "Well… not only did I have… that, but I was totally…. Ya know. And I couldn't tell why, uh." He tried, and failed. "Ok… you know how when you're… like that, and feeling like that too, how it seems like you're a different person?" He asked.

Batman tried to wrap his mind around what he'd just said. "When your aroused, mind and body, you feel like a different person?"

"Yeah." Flash nodded.

"Ok, go on." Batman said, pulling his glove off and setting it in the sink.

"I was that different person, and now I feel normal…" he said, tapping the side of his head. "But this whole time… even though you'd think I'd feel completely different, like traumatized and what not, I couldn't stop feeling like that…"

Flash's cognitive roller coaster was so hard to hold onto, but Batman did his best. "I want to take you back home with me." He sighed. "I can do more in depth studies there."

"Yeah, something's gotta be off." Flash agreed. "Hey… uh." The boy stopped, his face still red, and his eyes looking somewhat more normal, almost mortified. "thanks…" was all he managed. He closed his eyes heavily and they didn't open again. Batman smiled a little, thankful that he seemed to be asleep once more.

He moved the table a bit so that he could move Wally back onto the bed properly, making quick work of the boy's dirty sweats and his own glove in the sink. Batman didn't want to notice, but Wally smelled sweet when he came, it must have been all of the sugar in his diet. _I bet it would give me diabetes._ He joked to himself, something only he would ever hear.

Wally was going to be pissed when he found out just how much they'd babied him. One: he didn't like being inactive, he's the Flash after all, and two: there are times when he notices just how much of a nuisance he can be, and as such, being weak and inactive like this makes him feel like a burden.

Batman had expected more of a _Hey man, if, ya know, you don't want to, that's totally fine!_ Or even a _Woah, I can't believe we just did that…_ but none of that came out of the red head. Batman couldn't tell if Wally had expected it, or simply accepted it as a freebie, or if he was just entirely out of it still.

The Dark Knight sighed. He'd mastered the art of _thinking_ away an erection, and did just that. It was a good thing too, he felt the shame creeping up his spine from even thinking of seeking out solitude, even for a second. Not while someone needed to keep an eye on Wally's stats. He had to stay there, and protect the boy. That was his job.

Author's comments:

I'll go a little more in depth in the next one, I promise. So it might be a bit confusing now.

Yes, I stuck with the green eyes. I LOVE green eyes…

If you couldn't handle the first chapter, first of all, I'm so sorry I traumatized you, I really am, but secondly, I wish that people who can't handle the first chapter would… well, not continue. I'll be going back and forth between comfort and distress. It's like me forcing myself to read a story about women as low class and sex slaves/breeding machines. That's what I can't handle, and I know it, so I avoid it. It's too much for me and upsets me.

PS: ….. I might have abruptly changed tones a bit more than I wanted to… but ended up liking the much-needed comfort/mush…. I could say that Wally's mood is so unlike him that it gives us insight into how that affected him, and hopefully kept much of the same tone as the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Another huge thanks to Kyer once again for reviewing this for me on such short notice! 3

It's been sitting in my fanfic folder collecting dust while I tried to decide if I liked it or not.

The thing is, I'm going on a huge camping trip for four days, COMPLETELY SECLUDED (and I like it that way) so I will miss the interwebz.

I hope to come back to some fun reviews ^^ mostly because it'll kill me to not be able to check up on this every hour of the day after I submit the new chapter. XD I know you know what I mean. I always obsessively check to see if it was well received or not.

Chapter 3

Wally's recovery over 24 hours had been an awkward one, to say the least. Batman had more told the league that he was taking the boy with him, rather than requesting permission to.

Shortly after he'd fallen asleep the first time around, Bruce stocked his with jet an unconscious Flash and proceeded home with him.

The trip was quick, and it was a good thing. Just barely inside and Wally woke as Batman began to lift him out of the jet. The throbbing enemy of his had returned. It was weak, but he didn't seem himself once more.

Flash looked around confused and was wrapped tightly in a robe to hide his physical oddity.

The bat cave was just as eerie and filled with little squeaks here and there as it always was. Alfred had set up a bed for Wally, and just as Bruce had requested, was staying out of sight. He figured the boy's dignity still needed healing before he could see anyone.

"Where's Dick?" He asked absent mindedly as his hand felt the softness of the mattress.

"He'll be here later." Batman said, his voice cold, as usual.

"Y-yeah… I don't want him…. Seeing me like this." Wally said this out loud and sat down on the bed, letting the robe fall open intentionally. He was wearing a new pair of sweats and a red t-shirt.

Bruce didn't refrain from looking at him, but he donned an annoyed look. Partly because he needed to focus on Flash's chemical imbalance first, but also, he was trying to deter Wally from _coming on to him_.

"I'm…. help me out again?" He asked, with a sheepish grin on his face, but clearly a flirtatious one.

Batman sighed and pulled his chair over to the bedside. When he sat down, Wally leaned forward some but was stopped by a gloved hand held before him. "Wally, I don't want to do this, but for our study's purpose, tell me this." He began his tone strong and unwavering. "Do you remember what happened?"

The boy blinked dumbly for a moment, staring back at Bruce. "You mean…. Huh?"

"Do you remember those men, and what they did?"

As if a switch had activated, the boy grew paler, his inviting body language had almost instantly changed to a defensive one and he backed up onto the bed, and away from Bruce.

Batman sighed and stood, turning away from Flash. "I'm sorry, I was curious." He told him.

Batman took a table-on-wheels that was set up between his massive computer and Wally's bed, and began selecting items that had been laid out for him.

"W-where's Nightwing?" Flash asked.

Bruce turned to him in surprise, and came closer to the bed. "You already asked me that." He said softly. Flash gave him an equally surprised look and then let his head droop.

"Shit, you're right… I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm more concerned for…" he stopped. Did he want to tell Flash that he was acting as though his sanity had gone completely?

"how crazy I'm acting?" Flash finished for him.

Batman only nodded, and then turned back to the table. He came and sat beside the bed, motioning for Wally to come closer.

The speedster hesitated, but Batman showed him a rubber strip, an alcohol swab, and an empty syringe.

For some reason, that was more comforting to Wally.

He crawled over and sat down cross-legged before Batman, who quickly and smoothly slowed Flash's blood flow through his arm via the rubber strip and proceeded to ready the syringe for a blood sample.

The highly intelligent billionaire, with an assortment of scientific advances at his fingertips, should have expected what happened.

Wally looked away blankly when the needle entered his arm, but the moment Bruce began to loosen the rubber strip, a loud pop caused both of them to jump.

Wally turned back instantly and found, much to his dismay, Batman staring wide eyed down at his arm, blood splattered on his suit, a drop on his cheek, and a firm hand clasped over Wally's arm.

The despondent hero couldn't help but let a small giggle slip, taking his arm in his own hand.

Batman's first instinct was to berate the hero, but he only tightened his lips further. _No, he doesn't need that now. It'll only hurt him further_. He thought until that light smile and a chortle crossed the boy's face. That told him Flash was fast indeed, and his mental instability must have been on the mend.

"Man, I'm sorry. I forgot to slow it down…" Flash tried to defend himself.

Batman kept quiet. He stood stiffly, and attained a new bottle for the syringe. Quickly, he tried once more, successfully filling up another vial and then placing it in a high tech centrifuge machine to separate out the different weight atoms of each chemical in his blood stream.

After that, he left. The batman kept his face and attitude as blank and quiet as possible.

Flash stared after him, embarrassed and pissed at himself. He unconsciously itched at the sticky bandage wrapped tightly over a cotton swab held in the pit of his elbow. He turned to focus on the centrifuge, listening to its low hum as it spun.

He stood from the bed and made his way to Batman's computer, sitting down in the chair. The boy panicked quickly as he made sure that he hadn't gotten any blood on it, then realize that most of the blood had exploded outward at the Dark Knight.

Wally bowed his head once more, looking down at his lap. He was aroused again, and he only fumed at himself. The hero stood up and began to run around the room. It hadn't been that long but once he'd done that, he could tell that something wasn't right. He could run much faster than any normal person still, but nowhere near as fast as he himself usually could. Not only that, but erections and dry friction don't mix well, and the speedster had to stop soon after, ending back at the console chair.

He sighed to himself and rubbed the crotch of his pants to readjust them… and then again… and decided not to deny himself the pleasure that would bring him no release.

Flash frowned down at himself as, once again, the climax clung just out of reach, taunting him, while his wrist began to tire of the motion.

The frown had hidden itself eventually, his deep green eyes growing distant and he continued, hopelessly. This look was not Flash, it was simply there to behave in his place.

"Woah!" Nightwing exclaimed loudly behind him. Dick wasn't actually dressed as Nightwing, he simply had a backpack around one shoulder and a loose black t-shirt under a grey jacket and blue jeans. "Y-you're-" He began, but Flash was up quickly and approached Nightwing until his childhood friend backed up against the bed, falling over on it.

"please…" Flash moaned softly, the eyes not even focusing on him.

"Hey, wait!" Dick gasped but Flash was straddling him, grinding and just as he began to lift his shirt up and over his head, he heard a loud crash and turned to see Bruce standing with a damp towel around his neck and sweats.

Dick had expected an angry outburst from Bruce but the man said nothing. His lips were still pursed together and he rushed over and grabbed Flash by the forearm, jerking him off of his former sidekick.

"Go." He said angrily to Dick. _Why the hell is he pissed at me?_ He thought. "W… what's happening?" Dick tried but he only received an angrier look from Batman and picked up his backpack, rushing up the stairs.

Bruce turned to see an odd expression. Wally looked pained, but his body was still flushed and licentious. Heat emanated from it and Batman loosened his grip, standing his teammate up on his own.

"Lay on the table." He ordered Flash, turning from him and tossing the damp towel on Flash's bed after giving his wet, jet-black hair one last rub down.

Flash obeyed, and he did so in a teasing manner, but Bruce ignored this. He actually wanted Flash like this. His plan, although awkward still, was to scan Flash's brain while it was strained like this, and then relieve him and see if there was a difference.

"I can see your face…" Flash pointed out.

"I know you can." Bruce drawled, checking the configuration of his console.

"But I can…."

"You know who I am and you've seen pictures of me. It's not something to worry about now."

Wally sighed, frustrated at having to wait, until finally he sat up. "Bats…." He said softly.

"Just lay there." Batman growled at him. Having to focus like this was torture. Actually, he was exhausted and felt a headache coming on, part of which he blamed Wally for.

Bruce set his console up for the scan, and then plugged a USB into the console, the other end into a small scanning instrument that extended out on an arm over Wally.

The hero looked up at it warily but remained still. Batman wouldn't do anything bad to him… not too bad anyway.

He gasped as Bruce came closer, watching the scanner move and casually reached down to give Wally's groin a firm rub, short lived. "Hold still." He ordered the boy. He didn't want the contraption to distract Wally from what ever was going on in his mind, thus the grope.

What ever it was, it was slowly being built up in yet another 3D display of Flash's mind. The center of his brain had, once again, showed unexplainable activity.

The high humming noise of the machine stopped, and it retracted back into the console.

"W-wha was that?" Flash asked exasperated.

"You want to come, don't you?" Bruce was frank with this question.

At that Flash shivered, beginning to sit up on the table. "yeah…" he breathed.

Bruce in no way hated what he had to do, but in a way, he preferred not to. "I'm going to scan the levels of certain chemicals being produced in your brain, before… and after." His voice grew softer, and he sat down on the table.

"After?" Wally swallowed thickly.

Bruce nodded to him, his gaze growing softer.

At that, Wally sat up on his knees, scooting closer to him.

Bruce leaned passed him a moment and hit a switch next to a series of others on the console, and soft clangs were heard at the corners of the cave. It was the same as being on lock down, simply, without the alarm of any reason to be so.

When he pulled away from the console, Wally's hands were feeling over his shoulders. He gave a soft sigh, apparently enjoying the feel of Batman, without his Batman attire.

How on earth to deal with this, Bruce had no idea. He let Wally's hands roam over his physique, but he didn't react to it, not visibly anyhow. His mind was hard at work to keep any physical reactions out of the way. But, he was only human.

Batman was once again faced with those urges that he was unfamiliar with, the ones that seemed to revolve around a certain speedster who used to pal around with his own underage sidekick. That, in and of itself was entirely inappropriate. Albeit, Robin, or Nightwing, was no longer underage, neither of them were, but he couldn't break away from that easily.

His train of thought was utterly interrupted when he felt hot breath over the groin of his sweats, followed by soft lips pressing down over him. Bruce only gasped, staring dumbly at the scene, but soon reacted by gripping Wally's shoulders tightly to stop him.

"No, Wally." He said sternly, somehow managing to show no hint of thrill in his voice.

The Flash ignored him, moving so that he could get a better angle, and actually locking his lips around a slowly but surely hardening bulge.

"No." Bruce growled, his breath hitching a little. "Enough."

"But, Bats…" Wally began, talking against the man's erection. "it's hard…"

"I don't care. This isn't mutual." He donned his cold demeanor miraculously, pulling Wally up harshly and sitting him down.

"But… why not?" Flash wined. "It's more fun when it's mutual." He urged softly. "It's more… it's just better." He promised.

"I know it is, but right now it's not appropriate." Batman's voice softened and he scooted back enough to let Wally sit beside him, the boy turning to face him more. "Tell me how I can help."

"Let me suck you… please."

"That's not helping you."

"But it is!" Wally exclaimed. "I… it's a psychological thing, come on…"

"No." Batman gave up on asking, and simply drew his hand up the inside of Wally's leg, ending at his groin and taking his cock firmly in hand.

Wally moaned and leaned in against him, resting his head against his arm draped over Bruce's shoulder. The boy's other hand trailed to Bruce's groin but the vigilante corrected that, moving it to rest across to his other shoulder. That was a safe place.

Wally moaned now and then, and felt his hands over stiffened muscles, either out of tension or concentration.

Batman was afraid that he was beginning to take some sort of sick pleasure out of _obligation_ to look after Flash.

He felt the boy move some and felt his hot breath over his neck and ear. Bruce let himself sigh at that silently, and enjoyed the feel of lips on the shell of his ear, followed by a small shudder and a trembling body next to him.

"kiss me…" Wally whispered.

"No." He wondered if Wally was still unable to chase the three men from his mind. He wondered if that kiss would help, but that was taking it too far.

He focused on the centrifuge that was now beginning to slow down to an end, and hoped that Wally would take suit. The fragmented breaths over his ear and neck were getting to him. Hell, it was all getting to him.

Luckily, it had gotten to Wally first.

The hero beside him stiffened suddenly, his hand rushing to Bruce's to squeeze it around himself, groaning against Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce did what he could to catch the speedster's seed in his hand. "Lay down." He told him sternly once more, hitting the same switch for the scanner immediately after, and Flash listened to him without question.

While the instrument reached out along that arm once more, Bruce left to wash his hand, and to take a moment to rid himself of his own nuisance.

He returned just as the scan had finished and immediately sat down to analyze the readings, removing the blood sample as well. "You can get up." He told Wally, distracted.

The Flash did so. He looked down at himself, a hurt expression plaguing his face, but more out of how whorish he'd acted towards Bruce. He could tell that the man didn't reciprocate any feelings for him. How he must have hated this, hated him.

"thank you…. again." He sighed the last part, falling uncharacteristically silent, until Bruce made an uncharacteristic _Hmmm_.

Wally looked up but kept quiet still.

"We didn't think it was your fault, but now I'm positive." Bruce waved his hand for Wally to come look.

The man got up and crossed over to the bed for the blanket, wrapping the thin sheet around himself before he joined Bruce.

"This is your brain before," he showed Wally a scan with level readings. Two chemicals seemed to be dominating the rest of what went on in his head.

"DHT?" Flash sounded confused, or perhaps more afraid. "d-dihydrotestosterone."

"That's right." Bruce leaned back in his chair as Flash drew in closer, squinting his eyes, even though the screen was more than large enough.

"That's…."

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"Well…" Wally drew back from the screen, his face red. "it's kinda like.. your special buddy." He joked weakly.

Bruce only glared at him.

"Uh… it makes you…. wanna."

"Have sex?" Bruce finished for him irritably.

"Yeah."

"And what's the other big one?" He pointed up to the second high reading.

"Prolactin… Uh, that one's wrong." Wally said, standing up as though disregarding it.

"It's my equipment, it's _not_ wrong." Bruce sounded a little insulted at that.

"Right… sorry." Wally sighed. "I mean that… well that's what's there after an orgasm."

"The orgasm-hangover?" Bruce clarified.

"Yeah. I mean, all your dihydrotestosterone and dopamine levels are up, your feel good things. When you're done, biologically you don't need to keep at it, so prolactin kicks in to kill the feeling."

"Well there was plenty of it before you climaxed, what does that mean?" Bruce asked, ignoring Wally's blush over the word climax.

"I dunno… what if, well that wouldn't make any sense…"

"It wouldn't make sense that your body would be doing this, right?"

"Exactly."

"Maybe it's not your body." Batman suggested, turning to face Wally.

"Huh?"

"What if it's something else inside you that's introducing these chemicals unnaturally to your body.

Wally looked horrified.

"You have one chemical that's keeping you aroused sexually, but prolactin is keeping you from actually climaxing."

"But… why would… you know… why does it work when…"

"When I bring you off?"

The boy turned from him and nodded. "Yeah." He sounded irritated that time.

"I don't know, I do think that masturbation and coupled foreplay are completely different in a sense. Maybe it's just what your body needs to overcome the prolactin."

"great…" Wally sounded demoralized. "So… how do we stop it?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm considering cyproterone." Batman turned back to his screen and began typing it in.

"Don't bother." Wally drawled, waving at the computer screen. "I know what that is…"

"It could be worth looking into."

"I know… I'm just not comfortable using the same _cock block_ drug they give to rapists and what not."

"It is a little ironic." Batman suppressed a laughed. "But it's either that, draining your four-hour-erections, or…" he didn't finish that.

Wally looked over his shoulder to see if he was making any lude gestures, but he wasn't. "well…. It wasn't bad though…. was it?"

"It was inappropriate." Batman said coldly.

Wally bowed his head in shame, facing away from Bruce.

"But not bad…" the dark knight grinned slightly.

At that Wally smiled. He needed that.

"I'm more concerned for your mental swings." Bruce added.

"Are they really that bad?"

"Do you remember almost raping Dick a half an hour ago?"

Wally's jaw dropped and he spun around. "N-no."

"See. What ever is going on is altering your cognitive flow and behavior. We need to find out what it is."

"Yeah…" Wally returned to the bed, and sat down. "So how long until it comes back?" He looked down at his crotch.

"I've already ordered the cyproterone drug. We'll test it out on you later. Hopefully it'll arrive on time."

"Well, we could always work that out later I guess…" Wally laughed softly.

"I meant, time enough for you to visit Dick."

"You… really? That's gonna be so embarrassing." Wally groaned, falling back on the bed.

"You don't want to apologize for what you did?"

"it's not like he hasn't seen it before." Flash paused, his eyes widened though and he looked up to see a staggered Bruce Wayne staring back at him. "I mean… well ya know…. Young boys get curious!" He defended himself.

"I knew those sleepovers were a bad idea…" He growled, feeling even older.

"Well, they weren't the cause of it." Flash suggested quietly as he stood up and headed for the stairs.

Bruce shook his head. He didn't want to know what that meant.

Upstairs, Wally snuck into Bruce's bedroom. It was rarely used he could tell, and he took advantage of the shower that was calling to his fatigued body.

The Flash didn't have a change of clothes up there, or the robe, but the blanket from the bed was enough. He wrapped it around himself like a Roman toga, steeling the sash from Bruce's black bathrobe, still damp from the billionaire's own shower.

"Having fun?" He heard, turning to see Dick standing in the doorway, an amused but cautious look on his face.

"Well, I needed a shower." Flash shrugged.

Dick nodded quietly to him and waited for Wally to say something.

"Um… I guess I should explain…" he laughed uneasily, scratching at the dampened, sticky bandage around his arm again..

"Sure, and I'll get you some real clothes." He laughed, turning to let Wally follow him. "So?"

"Uh. It wasn't my fault." Wally began, but frowned with the look he got in return.

"It's true, Bruce's looking it over. I have a chemical imbalance and it's making me act weird."

"How'd that happen?"

At that Wally fell back a bit. "I… don't want to tell you…"

Dick hadn't seen a serious look like that on his friend's face in a long time. "That's fine…" he said softly, motioning for Wally to continue on. "So can you fix the chemical thing?"

"I think Bats is looking into it." He sighed, "so, hey. If that happens again… it's not me."

"right." Robin sighed, leading them both into his room. "So," he was trying to sound enthusiastic for the speedster. "I talked Alfred into keeping my old N64. He hid it from Bruce." He grinned.

Flash returned an equally excited grin and zoomed in passed Robin to settle down in a chair that was far too nice to be playing video games in, but at least it was comfy.

"Here." Dick laughed, finding a pair of jeans and another black t-shirt.

The pants were small for Wally, but decidedly appropriate. He smiled at the real clothes, feeling a little more normal and settled down just as Dick turned the gaming console on.

"Wow, a cartridge." Wally said, staring at the big chunky Mario Kart game.

"I know, kinda weird, isn't it." Dick laughed.

"It's wicked, is what it is." Flash seemed to fall into a typical and familiar frame of mind. Dick hadn't the foggiest idea what had happened to him, but he could tell it was something serious. Seeing Flash like this was reassuring to him.

"Remember Atari?"

"Hey, let's try not to date ourselves too much here. I'd like to keep from turning into Bruce for a bit longer."

"Oh come on, he's not that bad." Robin tried to defend his vigilante-father-figure. "You know why he's like that."

"Well, you're not like that, and… ya know."

"Yeah but, I had him. I don't think he had anyone."

The two of them fell silent while they picked their characters. Robin picked Toadstool, and Wally picked Yoshi. A typical character for the speedster.

"You are so Yoshi."

"I am, that's why I picked him." Wally grinned.

They both laughed, and proceeded to speed through Bowser's castle. It had been so long that they forgot the awkward turns that lacked any blockade at all, falling into pixilated lava.

"Ugh, I wish I could speed the game up too." Wally growled as he waited for the little nimbus to bring him back to the track.

"Ha, forced you to slow down, did I?" Dick laughed, but a second later, the little Toadstool on the screen was ignoring his every command via joystick. He looked down at his hands to find the red N64 controller instead of the blue one. "Hey!" He turned on Flash.

The speedster had a proud grin on his face and crossed the finish line in Robin's first place, instead of fifth. He had only enough time to toss his arms up above his head in a victory salute before Robin tackled him in the nice leather chair.

Both boys fought over the blue controller and dick managed to land plenty of playful**, **yet to-the-point blows to Flash's arms and chest. "You totally cheated!" He laughed.

"Oh yeah…? Well… Who said I couldn't?" Flash retorted and rolled them both off of the chair and onto the floor.

The battle was about to ensue, but a jump from them both and a loud gasp from Wally put a pause on the scuffle. Robin jumped because somehow they had started a new game, and the kart that was driving miserably into a wall was causing the rumble pack on the back of the controller to vibrate between their groins. He wasn't dumb, he knew what it was doing. "Ah, sorry." He gasped, and scrambled to pull himself away from Wally and let the controller fall to the ground. "Y-you ok?" He asked.

"damnit…" Wally cursed softly, sitting on the ground with his back to the side of the chair. He had his legs bent and his arms draped over them. "it's back…" he sighed, looking ashamed. "Bats better get that drug fast."

"What?"

"He said that the cock block drug they give to rapists will help me temporarily."

"You need _that?_" Dick asked incredulously.

"I don't want it, but this literally won't go away…" He paused, turning his head to the side. "Unless… someone helps me…"

If it weren't for the fact that he knew that something terrible had happened to Wally, Dick would be all over this with jokes a plenty. But he frowned, looking around the room for a moment.

"Hey, I have an idea…. If you wanna try it." He said softly.

Flash didn't look at him, but he followed Dick's plan as the Mario Kart game was taken out and he stuck an old Mortal Kombat game in. He was quiet. Dick handed Flash the red controlled again, and with his own, he started it up, picked a character for himself and Wally and then began the game. They weren't fighting yet, but he took time to enter a few cheats, and then instructed Flash to set the controller in his lap instead.

It had been some time since they'd played around like this, but as close friends they neither denied it had happened nor obsessed over it. They'd accepted it as a phase that many kids go through. But they hadn't really ever considered returning to it. Dick argued to himself that under the circumstances, this was different.

He scooted up close to Flash, their bodies touching each other while they sat side by side, and as he began to play, pummeling Flash's character, he had to admit that the speedster moaning once more did more to him than meets the eye.

Flash's mind went into fast-forward and his body language, once again, changed. He turned to face Dick and slid one leg behind him and the other bent just in front of him. Wally couldn't even feel the shame anymore. He leaned into Dick's neck, breathing on it, kissing it. He held one hand firmly over the controller, grinding into it and then shivered during each slight pause in the fight.

Dick was trying to remember all of the different combos that were his favorite, but admittedly, this was distracting to him. He resumed with simple attacks, turning just as Flash's lips pressed into his. He moaned into it and then jumped as a hand was pressed down against the flat of his stomach, traveling further south.

"Keep playing." Wally told him, and scooted back enough to kneel, bending over so that his head was in Dick's lap.

Dick stopped playing for a moment as he heard a giggle beginning to build up. "What?"

"I want your dick….. Dick." His sense of humor may have been the single most powerful force in the world if it could overcome this chemical induced sex-drive.

"not again…" Robin wined. This was also not the first time Flash had made this joke throughout the duration of their long friendship.

Wally waved his hand apologetically and resumed, enjoying the sensation of Dick resuming his video game playing. He had the boy wonder removed from the waistband of his sweats quickly, and moaned in response to Dick's moan when he swallowed as much of him as he could.

Robin covered his mouth and did his best with one thumb punching the A button on the controller.

He looked down at Flash. He had one hand under Robin's balls, and the other was pressing the controller firmly into his crotch.

They were both much more imaginative than they each were as exploring young adolescents. He wasn't complaining, this was _much_ better than when they were younger and would discuss what it was they each wanted to try and how far they wanted to go, and even working up the courage to make the first move. Kissing was the hardest, watching each other jerk off came next. Or no, discussing that both of them were hard, and then jerking off.

Robin had never thought that Flash could have any shame. Tonight he'd been proven wrong briefly, but he was glad it was gone again.

He had to push his concern aside when he felt himself drawing closer. He ditched the controller, ignoring an angry Wally whose mouth was full. Robin pushed the speedster over gently to one hip, thrusting his out flat to give him a better angle, while he himself pulled Flash's tight pants down enough to pull him free.

The speedster gasped around Robin as he too sucked him in. He wasn't as skilled as Wally, but he hadn't lost his touch either. Robin fell into a quick rhythm, hoping to finish Wally at the same time.

They were both thrusting lightly but remembered the keep it gentle. The door to the hallway was also wide open, and Robin had a clear view of it. He hoped that Alfred, or worse, Bruce, wouldn't walk by and catch a glimpse. So it was quick paced, but still quiet.

Wally wasn't focusing on the quiet part as much as Robin was though. The speedster gasped loudly, filling Robin's mouth and trembling as he felt the boy wonder's quiet climax end in the back of his throat.

They both laid out on the floor on their backs panting.

Dick looked over just as Wally threw an arm over his face, hiding it from view. The Flash was still panting but he could tell what that gesture was hiding.

"Hey.." He whispered softly.

"I'm sorry. I did it again, I… I don't even know if I can say _I didn't mean to_, because I did, didn't I?" Wally's voice indicated that he was keeping himself from crying.

"Shit." Robin sighed, and sat up next to him, stowing himself back in his pants and nudging his friend. "Wally, I know you don't want to, but tell me what happened. I can tell it's something serious."

"No." Flash bit out.

"Tell me."

"Ask Bruce."

"What?" They both fell silent, and Robin's face looked shocked and betrayed almost. Had Bruce done something to him?

"He was there, he couldn't help me though, none of them could." Wally had lost a tear from his left eye and wiped it away quickly as he sat up. "Look, I don't care if you ask him. Tell him I said to tell you everything. But if I tell you, it'll be all fresh in my mind and stuff. I don't want that, alright?" He said stiffly, not looking at Dick.

"Just…. Not right now though, I wanna go back down there, so if you get him alone or something, when I'm not there… Just… don't make me remember."

Robin frowned and bowed his head. "Ok, I'll do that then. I'm sorry."

Wally stood to leave and then nudged Robin with his leg. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at ya…" he said solemnly before leaving.

The speedster rushed his way back down to the cave once he was out of sight of the boy wonder.

"You apologized to Dick?" Batman asked him stiffly.

"Yeah…." Wally sighed after a moment, realizing the obvious. "You have cameras throughout this place, don't you…"

"I do."

"Never took you for a pervert, Bats." He sighed, falling back on his bed that had been set out.

"I'm not, I caught a glimpse and turned it off. I still technically raised him, you remember."

"Oh…. um, thanks…. or, sorry…"

"Don't be, I didn't know you two were involved." The Dark Knight had, once again, masked his emotions perfectly. Those feelings that he had ignored well enough, for the most part, had turned into a sharp pang that he also couldn't quite recognize.

"Look, Bruce. That was a moment of two close friends helping each other out in a confusing, hormonal time during our adolescent lives. That doesn't mean we'd fallen for each other." Flash sounded frank, and he sat up on his bed to make sure the billionaire understood him.

"Oh, I see." Batman said, but he kept his face glued to his console and didn't seem convinced. "Wally, you don't have to sleep down here, it was just while you were out, and while we conducted our studies on your brain. Alfred set up a room for you."

"Oh, ok… that'll be nice actually." He smiled, looking down at his bare toes as he flexed them until they popped loudly. "Hey, thanks… I don't uh… you know, I don't like imposing, so you didn't have to do all this." He sighed.

"You may have jumped us all on the watch tower." Batman pointed out.

"Oh, so you were protecting them…" Wally frowned.

"No, I was protecting you. I doubt you would've gotten far with Diana or Hawkgirl." He smirked.

At that Flash laughed, nodding his head in agreement. "They would have clobbered me." He laughed.

"Indeed." Bruce sounded distracted.

"Have those drugs shown up yet?" Wally got up from the bed to stand behind Bruce, checking out what ever it was he was looking at.

"Not yet." The man replied.

"Hey… what are those?" Wally asked, squinting at the screen. There were little metallic objects surrounded by white and red blood cells being displayed, and he swallowed at a lump that had formed in the back of his throat.

"I can't be sure." Bruce said quietly, zooming in on one of them.

"Is that…. _my_ blood?" He asked.

Bruce nodded, looking up at Wally. "They're nano machines…"

Author's Comments:

• DUN DUN DUNNN!

• I'm laughing at myself because I actually went through my University's database for peer reviewed articles on chemical balance and hormones and all that junk. XD I'm a bio major . I should know this…

• I know, I did it. I know that some people hate when others cross a fictional reality with our own reality (the N64), but I think this was appropriate… But I can understand. As much as I would like to have Wally bash on Twilight, I guess I want to keep the illusion that there is another universe where Twilight does not exist. XD … I'm sorry o3o …. You keep quiet Kuro! DX

• I also included Mortal Kombat in there…. But technically, those two universes DO cross over in a game. XD

• SO, I have a really bad sense of humor and it has horrible timing, THEREFORE, at the end of each chapter I'm going to post any alternate outcomes that I thought just didn't fit with the story, but deserve a good laugh or two. ALSO, if any of you come up with any awesomely inappropriate and silly alternate outcomes, please post them in a review! I would LOVE to read them! w

"Woah!" Nightwing exclaimed loudly. "Y-you're-" He began, but Flash was up quickly and approached Nightwing until his childhood friend backed up against the bed, falling over on it

"Hey, wait!" Dick gasped but Flash was straddling him and just as he began to lift his shirt up and over his head, he heard a loud crash and turned to see Bruce standing with a damp towel around his neck and sweats.

"Flash! Down, Boy!" He yelled, holding up a squirt bottle and spraying the aggravated Speedster.

Our red hero escaped the H2O assault and took refuge under Bruce's console, hissing at the intrusive squirt bottle. XD

"We didn't think it was your fault, but now I'm positive it was your. Damned nympho…" Bruce waved his hand for Wally to come look.

The man got up and crossed over to the bed for the blanket, wrapping it around himself before he joined Bruce.

"This is your brain. And this is your brain on drugs." XD

Kyer added this little funny after reviewing it for me. I felt it deserved some airtime. ^^

I think it's just as well Alfred did get jumped. Doesn't he know karate or something? :P "_Master Bruce, I think I've permanently solved Master Wallace's little problem."_

_Wally moaned in the background._

"_It's gone…."_

"_Your erection?"_

"_Not exactly… Let me put it this way. I'm singing soprano from now on."_


	4. Chapter 4

[[WARNING]] ….. I threw a little straightness in there. I found that I also kind of enjoy the curiosity that women have with gay men, in a sense that…. well you'll see. But just a warning to people who strictly only like slash, there's a _female_ in here DUN DUN DUNNNN! XD

Also, can you guys honestly tell me if this chapter fits with the rest? I liked it, but at the same time, I'm afraid of how different it is. If people say they think it's a little too out of place amongst the others, I'm going to change it…

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Batman's cyproterone had done the trick. Wally's mysterious drive was gone for most of the day, when he took the drug.

Oddly enough though, he was like a kid on Ritalin. His personality was foggy at best. Response and reaction were low, his interest even lower, and his humor seemed almost indifferent.

They could tell that he was aware of this change as well. When the drug began to wear off and his drive would return, so would his desire to be himself once more.

Flash knew the importance of focus though. It took some coercing, but he was able to join their battles once more, only if he had the drug.

They didn't take any risk and put him through a training course with the rest of them, while not on the drug. It ended with him _letting_ Superman get the best of him, followed by some inappropriate touching, and then an embarrassed Wally rushing off to his room and a confused Clark Kent staring dumbly after him.

After that Wally was convinced he had to fight while on the drug. What he didn't take into consideration, was how long their battles would last compared to how quickly his nervous system would use the drug when he raced around.

Wally, J'onn, Batman, and Wonder Woman had come face to face with Grodd once more, who seemed to notice Wally's anomaly and took full pleasure in picking on him.

The flustered Speedster kicked into overdrive to get back at the primate, but that only depleted the cyproterone in his system more quickly. He instantly grew slower and more distracted and J'onn took charge of him in order to get him to a safe and out of sight place.

He was overwhelmed with Wally's shame and tried to console the boy, but was also conflicted with Wally's plea to help him so that he could rejoin the fight.

J'onn had come to understand a human's sexual drive, it was far more physical than what he was used to. Thus, since it was more physical, he was astounded with how unaware of their mental activity during sex. For a fleeting moment they felt the orgasm swarm inside their head, and then it was gone, and they could only gain so much of an understanding of it.

His telepathy aided in manipulating Wally's mind into thinking it was climaxing. He went ahead and let it last for much longer than a normal male's, admittedly enjoying Flash's body shivering and convulsing beside his as they sat against a brick wall in a small broken down bar room.

Flash curled into J'onn's arms, and then wrapped his own arms up and around J'onn's shoulders as he rode out the miraculous orgasm. The human's lips were soft and warm and he hesitantly welcomed the quivering kisses that were placed along his jaw line, just sitting back and watching.

At the risk of compromising Wally's *dopamine receptors, he stopped the orgasm and found that he even enjoyed the after effect, when Wally was left gasping and trembling now and then, his eyes darkened, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Okay… I think I'm good…." Wally breathed, standing up and leaning against a wall.

J'onn was left with nothing before him, and he realized he missed the warm body there. He watched while Wally cleaned himself for battle once more.

"Hey… what do you do if you have needs like that? Are you ok with, you know, another species?" Flash asked curiously. He wondered if it was just a painful reminder to J'onn that he was alone. Although, he wasn't really, not with the League there for him.

"I've given it considerable thought." J'onn admitted. "It's a natural biological need that is programmed into most species. At the risk of making you uncomfortable, I rather enjoyed that."

Wally laughed at what the Martian said. "Well, I'm glad." He told the green man. "Uh… what did you like?" He felt like a teenager. In fact, it felt like him and Dick all over again. New territory.

"I enjoyed your reaction. I do not think you are aware of what goes on inside your head while you climax. It is euphoric, to say the least."

"Uh… well what did you like that I would be aware of?" Flash laughed as he finished cleaning himself, and began to straighten out his suit.

"Well… your lips." J'onn said, and as he did, he changed back to his normal appearance, showing that he indeed had no lips to speak of. "It was not an unfortunate among my species to lack, just something that I find appealing about yours."

Wally blushed at that, absentmindedly feeling his fingertips over his lips. The Martian returned to his more familiar league appearance and smiled uncharacteristically. "And your blush."

Wally laughed and rubbed his cheek. "You like kissing?" He asked.

"I cannot say that I've kissed a human before."

Wally couldn't tell if he was suggesting something, or if he was simply stating a fact. "Well…" He thought for a moment, and then leaned into the Martian, pressing his pink lips up against J'onn's. It was completely inexperienced and every bit as wonderful as a first kiss.

He felt J'onn's body stiffen out of shock, then a strong hand rub up against Wally's bicep. He didn't want to say that J'onn had always seemed like a drone or anything, but the sigh he gave was unusual for the Martian. And admittedly hot.

He'd gone so long without any sort of intimacy simply for the sake of his identity as one of the protectors of the world, he'd forgotten what it felt like. He felt like all of these new possibilities were within the league were open to him, he couldn't seem to stop himself anymore, which he couldn't seem to do now.

J'onn pushed Wally back from him finally, and looked unsure at him. "Was that alright?" J'onn's mellow voice asked. "… that I just did that?"

First of all, Wally did it, but he wasn't going to argue now. "Well…" Wally began, grinning sheepishly. "The kiss aside, I'm sorry I asked you to do all of that, but I want to help bring Grodd down."

"How long will it last?" The Martian questioned, holding Wally back from rushing off at first to make sure that the unusual sex drive was in fact gone.

"Long enough for me to do this…" Wally dashed out of the small abandoned bar and managed to avoid an exploited Batarang and made a B-line for Grodd's newest toy, pulling a fast one on his wiring once more.

J'onn made it out of the bar just in time to see a frustrated gorilla take a slow swing at the Fastest Man Alive. He was grinning widely at Grodd, finally feeling like himself. Kicking ass once more.

They all knew that the cyproterone was a bad idea, but they were short on other options. For the first week, Flash was under careful surveillance, his dosage and behavior. They all knew that it was getting to him.

"Well, where is he?" Shayera's wings stiffened at the look she got from Batman.

"He's in his room."

"Oh, that's cruel." Diana said, concerned for the boy. "Batman, let him out."

"I can't, it's locked."

"You locked him in there?" Superman sounded appalled.

"He-locked-himself-in-there." The Dark Knight growled, not appreciating being seen as the bad guy.

"Well, it's not like he can keep us out just by locking the door. Do you think it's safe to leave him in there?" John asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes. We can get in there if we need to." Batman agreed.

They all sighed in relief and went about their duties. The nano machines had a predetermined plan it seemed. Batman had hoped that if someone was controlling them, they would carry a signal that would be traceable, but that wasn't the case.

J'onn had taken to investigating as John Jones once again. He began in bars that were better known as cesspools in the Chicago area, although he realized the need to branch out to larger cities and even countries. They had a known list of figures that _had_ been caught up in the human trafficking market. He had made it a daily habit of tracking them down and sitting in on their conversations and the interactions between employers and other coworkers.

He'd returned to the watchtower just as the league was apparently berating Batman for his mistreatment of Flash, which obviously was not the case.

"Did you find anything?" Batman asked him in a usual monotone.

"No, nothing pertaining to Flash. Although I have plenty of evidence concerning other cases we may look into later. I have alerted authorities, who may or may not choose to respond."

"That's fine, we can keep an eye on them." Bruce said with a tone of exhaustion in his voice, it related to their failure to track the three men.

After two hours, most of the league members had taken a break. They couldn't find anything on the three men or the video.

John walked by Wally's door and knocked on it. "Hey, kid. Can I come in?" John asked. No answer.

He tried the combination outside the door, but it didn't work. "Batman." John called into his ear-piece. "Wally's door is jammed."

"He must have jammed it from the inside." Batman growled. "Go ahead."

John's eyes narrowed at the door as a glowing green wedge eased it open. Upon entering, he saw that Wally's room was a mess, not from negligence, but from outrage.

He shook his head and wandered through the room until he heard the shower running.

"Wally?" He called loudly, but there was no answer. John feared the worst and rushed in.

Inside, there was no blood, for that he was thankful, but what he did find disturbed him still.

He peered in through the glass door of the shower. There was no humidity, in fact the bathroom was perfectly clear and cold inside. Crouching down in the corner of the shower was the speedster, under the ice cold water, and _not_ shivering. John didn't know how long he'd been like that, or how long he _could be_ like that, but the lack of a natural bodily function such as shivering told him that hypothermia was kicking in.

"Wally, get up." John growled, stepping into the cold shower to turn it of. The icy water washed down and over his green aura, never once touching him. "Come on." He said softly, helping Wally up.

He couldn't help but notice the boy's erection, even under that ice-cold water it was still there.

"Come on, we'll get rid of that…" He said, wondering where they'd left _his medication._

"Really?" Wally sounded vaguely enthused, and let a helping arm support him as John dried him off with a towel. They walked out into the room, maneuvering across the messy floor. "It won't go away." He breathed softly against John's neck.

"I know buddy…" He sat the boy down on his bed, and stood straight to find the cyproterone for Wally but was stopped. Looking down shocked, he found Wally's arms wrapped around his waist and was moaning thickly against the Lantern's groin.

"H-hey." John started, but the warm breath sent his head spinning. "Wally, knock it off."

"No… just let me…" He paused. "I don't want to take that stuff."

"I know it must be embarrassing kid, but this can't happen." GL tried reasoning with him, taking Wally's shoulders and squeezing.

When the warm breath turned into firm cold lips pressing over him, his grip loosened and he let his own moan slip. Even through fabric Wally was good.

It took John a moment to notice that Wally was shivering now from the cold shower. Good, his senses were coming back. His fingers fumbled over his groin miserably and John pulled away from him enough to help him onto the bed completely.

"Kid, you're gonna kill yourself." He sighed, but crawled onto the bed with him, much to Wally's delight. "You're in there, right?" John asked him.

Flash looked up at him and nodded, "I just need to…" He hinted softly and let his head fall back as John wrapped his arms around him.

"Wally, I know you're smarter than this. What were you thinking sitting under that cold water for so long?" He lectured sternly and rubbed his warm hands quickly up and down Wally's arms.

Flash brought his head back and let it rest against John's shoulder, shivering still, but out of want this time. "touch me." He moaned softly, his hands sliding up over John's chest and shoulders.

"Ohh kid, this is a bad idea…" He berated not only Wally, but himself, letting their flat bodies touch together. Wally grinded into him and found that the Lantern was already hard as well.

"Mm, you're easier than Bats…" he laughed softly, his lips brushing over John's neck.

"I… really?" He was surprised to hear that for two reasons, he took himself to be cold as well, if not just as. Perhaps he was more flirtatious, but he was also surprised to hear that Batman had evidently indulged the boy as well. John didn't feel as bad about enjoying this as he initially thought he would.

"Would Shayera be pissed?" Wally asked curiously.

"Heh, she'd only be pissed that we didn't include her." John laughed, and a light bulb seemed to flicker on and off in his head for a minute. The same seemed to have happened to Flash too.

"Well…. Should we invite her?" He smirked softly, his body curling back into John's arms for more warmth. His slight hypothermia was subsiding, thankfully.

John paused for a moment and then touched his earpiece. "Shayera, come up to Flash's room."

There was a pause on the other end, followed by, "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine, Superman. I just need her opinion on something."

"I'll be right there…" Hawkgirl told him, confusion evident in her tone.

"Hey, are you sure about this?" John asked Wally. The boy nodded, grinding into him again but John leaned back and took Wally by his shoulders. "Hey, do you understand? Are you ok with fooling around with the two of us? It won't stir up any _bad_ memories… will it?"

Wally stared blankly at him for a moment, his head drooping a bit. "I… remember. I think it'll be ok." That sounded sincere enough. "You mean… them, right?"

"Yeah, that's ok, I just wanted to make sure you were in there, and not acting on some natural instinct and would wake up all traumatized again."

"You and Bats both."

"Well… with good reason, he said you're not yourself when you're like this."

Wally let himself fall back on the bed, landing with his elbows supporting him from behind. He crossed his legs Indian-style, letting himself be displayed while John stood on his knees above. "It's you guys, I know you guys, it feels way more safe this like this." He told John. He didn't know if that made sense to the man or not.

After a moment of silence Shayera slipped through the door that was still ajar. "Had a little trouble did we?" She mused, trying the keypad next to it, which was unresponsive.

"A little." John laughed, using his ring to move the door shut for more privacy.

"So…" She said, leaning back against it to take in the scene. John was kneeling at half-mast, and Wally was nicely displayed before him.

"So?" He grinned at her. Wally only looked between the two of them, curious to see how this would be taken.

Shayera didn't understand the customs of humans as well as these two, but her culture treated masculinity much the same way, the only difference was that they're women had always been seen as equally fierce opponents. There was rarely a time in history when Thanagyrian females would have been seen as anything but equal.

As such, biologically, males and females mated in order to procreate the species, but same sex relations weren't too uncommon. Admittedly, Shayera enjoyed a good fight, and nothing turned her on more than seeing two bodies battle for power. Violent, raw power in the form of violent, raw sex.

Perhaps in this state though, Wally wasn't quite fit, mentally, to battle.

"I don't know how you guys want to do this…" he said softly. "neither of you can get mad at me, since this was your idea."

"Oh, I won't, I'll just take it out on him.." She smiled at John, who only rolled his eyes. "I uh." Shayera frowned as she spoke frankly "Look, Wally, do you really only like guys?"

He half nodded to her.

"So, how do I fit into all of this?" She looked at him sincerely. "I just don't wanna make you uncomfortable." John gave her the strangest of looks, which seemed to offend her. "What? I care!" She growled as he laughed at her response.

"I've just never heard you talk with such concern before."

"That's a lie! I've been concerned before!" she growled.

"I agree with him." Wally laughed.

His bed was pushed up against the wall, with more than enough room for two people, so Shayera flapped her wings enough to lift herself up and over the two, taking a front row seat against the wall.

"So?" She mused, looking at John, who she deemed the leader of this operation.

"Well why are you looking me?" He defended himself, at a loss for where to start.

"You called me up here." She pointed out. That was true.

Wally sat up and decided to take charge for now. He didn't know how far the couple was willing to go, but they could always stop him if they needed. He felt his fingers over John's suit and then looked up at him confused.

"Ah, sorry." He said hesitantly and let the ring produced attire dissipate from his body, wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans. Wally's hands skillfully undid John's pants, and pulled them down to find grey boxer-briefs, then pulled those down as well.

Shayera didn't hide any thrill, she leaned forward a bit, and practically drooled as John moaned, feeling Wally's breath over his bare cock.

Wally wasn't unattractive to her, just not her type, but this was something else.

He moaned himself when he swallowed the length, shutting his eyes to savor it, it seemed.

"Y-you, kept the tongue ring?" John asked surprised, having trouble just forming words.

Wally's eyes looked up and somehow grinned at him even with a cock in his mouth. He let it slip out momentarily, "I've had my tongue pierced before, so that was nothing new." With Wally's skill, John didn't doubt that at all. He used his tongue more so than most other people.

Shayera stood up and removed her helmet, and at that Wally looked, having never seen her without it on. She crawled on her knees behind him, her hands exploring Wally's shoulders and back, and eventually his hips and rear. The boy seemed to stiffen though, and he craned his neck to look at her, shivering.

"Sorry." She said confused.

"I just, need to see you guys… I still." He began, then fell silent and jerked his head in a random direction. The three men, if he couldn't see, visually, that it was someone he trusted, his mind would play tricks on him.

"Of course." She smiled at him. She didn't want Wally to dwell on the negative things, so she brushed it aside quickly and moved to kneel beside John and took a deep kiss from him, her hand sliding up under his shirt while Wally's tongue teased the sensitive frenum underneath his cock.

She dug her fingernails into the smooth skin of his scalp. If his hair were longer, Wally bet that she would have been yanking on it instead. She settled for this and bit mercilessly at his bottom lip while they continued to kiss.

The speedster's pace quickened, as did the soft panting through his nose. "Wait a minute." John breathed, and moved away from Wally, a little tipsy, it showed that he was close. He laid back towards the head board and removed his pants and briefs, Shayera helped in removing his shirt and Wally stared at the darkened skin, his hands seizing the softness of it.

Shayera couldn't help but grin, she had very much the same reaction to John's tone. She laid out beside him and felt her hands up and over the taught muscles of his stomach and chest, leaving Wally with the man's sensitive inner thighs. He didn't mind.

He wetted two fingers in his mouth and then let them disappear behind himself. John and Shayera watched. Wally's back arched as he slipped his fingers in, moaning at the feeling.

It dawned on her at that point that Wally wasn't one to battle for dominance, and a side of her frowned, but another side found that she was intrigued more so by this.

He continued to loosen himself and came down on John's length once more, letting it slip passed the back of his throat.

"Woah…" John shuddered, just in time for Shayera to cover his lips with a deep kiss. It turned out she liked this, watching John almost be brought to his knees by another man.

She sat up long enough to remove her garments as well, and noted the curious unsure look Wally gave her anatomy. She almost laughed at that.

John turned his body so that the torso was facing her, and his legs spread and bent around Wally.

Shayera let a moan out as John took to attacking a perked nipple, scratching the smooth, tight skin of her stomach and sides. They were rough lovers, Wally noticed.

He stopped what he was doing and sat up, which caught the attention of the other two. The boy moved so that he was straddling John, and without waiting, he took the man's cock in hand and positioned it behind himself.

The winged alien bit her lip and gripped tightly at John's shoulder as Wally's mouth hung open silently, his head falling back a bit. He'd missed this feeling.

The boy let a satisfied groan slip from his throat as he felt his rear touch John's hips.

"Wow…" Shayera laughed softly, daring to reach out and squeeze a slender but strong hand around Wally's base. It must have caught him off guard, since he looked down, stunned at the scene.

A woman, an alien woman, was jerking him off while he rode her gorgeous chocolate lover who was ravaging her neck, gently. He let a moan slip at that, and Shayera joined him, followed by John as Wally's muscles clamped down around him.

"Move back." John's voice was coarse, which made her grin and she obliged by laying on her back.

Wally hadn't seen many women, but Shayera didn't look any different down below. John used two skilled fingers to part her, followed by an equally skilled tongue, which brought a satisfied sigh from her, causing her thighs to quiver.

The queer speedster moaned at them both, beginning to ride John more quickly while Shayera jerked him off quickly, and then turned her torso to take him in her mouth. They'd created this awkward, yet functioning triangle where Wally was riding John, who was licking Hawkgirl, who was sucking Flash. The three were equally satisfied, save for Shayera, but that only lasted until John began fingering her as deeply as his knuckles would allow.

The three were a shivering mess and all were approaching climax quickly. John's tongue was assaulting Shayera's clit mercilessly, which was the only time, Wally was sure, that he would hear her make such noises. She was mewling loudly, a light sweaty sheen appearing on her forehead.

Wally followed suit as he found his own prostate, loosing himself in the mess of ecstasy. Hawkgirl came before the other two. John curled his fingers tightly inside her while she came, vigorously rubbing her g-spot while his tongue attacked her clit still. This brought him off and he bucked up sharply into Wally, who moved Shayera's head just in time to miss his shot which landed, white, on John's dark stomach. She moaned and licked Wally up from her lover's sweat stricken skin.

The three were left panting from their blissful excursion, and Wally lifted himself up and off of John, falling back towards the foot of the bed. "wow… you guys are real pals." He sighed. The other two laughed at his remark.

"You're alright after that?" John asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"Hey, I'm not that fragile, okay?" Wally half growled. "God, after the Justice Lords, you guys have been babying me. It's getting on my nerves."

"Hey, we have good reason." Shayera growled back at him to defend John.

Wally sighed and sat up, pulling a pillow over his lap. "Yeah, I know. I just hate feeling like this…" he frowned.

"Kid, stop that." John scolded him. "I know it's hard for you, but it's hard for us to see you like this."

"Yeah, well you didn't get a porn vid of yourself put out on the net." Flash pointed out weakly.

Shayera and John looked at each other, at a loss of how to tell him.

"What?" Wally looked worried.

"We haven't found the video." John told him.

"And Batman's been through the internet inside and out." Shayera added. If that was true, and nothing slipped passed the Bat, then what could that mean?

Regardless of what happened to the video, Wally felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. "Wow, I'm totally off the hook." He said enthusiastically.

"No, it could still be out there." John made sure Wally understood how serious this still was.

"I know, just trying to stay optimistic…." He said. He was always one for positive thinking.

"Where have I heard that before?" Shayera joked softly. John and Wally both laughed at that.

"Well, I have to admit that you seem a lot more willing to…." John paused, looking to Wally to figure out what he meant on his own.

The speedster cocked his head to one side. "Uhhh, have sex?"

"Well not just sex, kid. There are two of us here." He explained. "Usually victims are—"

"Not into this sort of thing." Wally finished for him. That wasn't what John was going to say, but he fell quiet to let the other elaborate. "I mean… I didn't enjoy any of that, but…" Wally blushed. "Huh, I don't know how to make this sound like anything but perverted…"

"Try us." Shayera smirked.

"I didn't like _that_… but if it had been… People I trust… people who I know I'm safe around…" The two stared at him dumbly, trying to figure out what it was he was saying. "I'm a masochist…" He shrugged his shoulders, laughing at them.

"So…you enjoyed it?" John sounded surprised.

"No, there's a difference I think." He said. "Well I dunno. I mean that nothing about that felt safe, so I wasn't enjoying it. But, uh…. Hawlgirl watching us have sex… that was hot… If you'd tied me down…. Woulda' been hot."

"He's an exhibitionist." Shayera turned to John to clarify what it was Wally was getting at.

"Uh, sure. That's part of it." He laughed. "but again, not in a sense that what _they_ did was ok. If that video's out there… I'm kinda screwed, I don't think anyone will want a gay super hero running around, no matter how much good I do. That's why I say only if it's safe…" He lifted his hands up in a shrug this time. He didn't know how else to put it. But John understood what he was saying.

"I get it, kid." He nodded. "It's just weird, you're so happy-go-lucky."

"I know." Flash laughed. "I have a dark side."

"I don't think anyone can have a dark side while Batman's around." Shayera stopped them both.

"Uh, the point is, my dark side is hidden." Wally argued with her. "So, I win. Bats can suck it." He laughed, and then blushed.

"No." John got up at that point, he didn't want to picture Batman sucking anything.

"Really? Not hot to you?"

"Not… something I'm willing to picture yet." John groaned as he got dressed.

Shayera laughed at them both and redressed as well, standing by the door while John finished up. "Well, you never cease to surprise me, Wally." She smiled at him, and left through the door while John held it open.

"I'm gonna…. Leave this open until we can fix it." John tapped the door as he stepped through it. "Otherwise we'll have to open it for you every time you need in and out."

Flash laughed sheepishly at that. "Yeah uh… sorry 'bout that." He rubbed that back of his head, "I'll take a look at it, give my mechanic skills a little tune up." He grinned and quickly got dressed while they left his door ajar. He should really bathe again, but after that, Wally could use a nap. The door could wait.

"Batman." Superman soared down from a higher level in the watchtower just beside the Dark Knight. "I think we found something." He told the solemn looking billionaire.

"What is it?" Bruce sounded uncharacteristically enthusiastic at that.

"Well, don't be upset, but I was going through some old files of mine, some old fights. It might be a long shot, but we've encountered nano machines of a similar design before, a long time ago." It was before the League had officially formed.

"Really? Anyone tied to them?"

"Yeah, it was an under-the-table product produced by LexCorp."

Batman had remained glued to his console until that moment. He spun around to stare at Superman with an irate look on his face. "Didn't we already check him?" He growled.

"We did, but these are older, they're my files. And I'm so used to him only coming after me." Admittedly, Lex had focused on the League as a whole before, but his specialty still remained true to Superman.

"Do you think he's become interested in Flash for some reason?" Batman asked.

"I guess it would make sense, after the Justice Lords."

"Obviously." The Dark Knight's tone was anything but polite. "We'll look into it immediately." Batman turned back to his console and leaned in to stare at the glowing images on the screen.

"What are those?" Superman asked, a little incredulous at what he was seeing.

"Nano machines."

"Those are the ones in Flash's blood?"

"No, these are in my blood." Batman said. Superman slumped over on the desk beside Batman, stuttering profusely. "Y-you, they're in your blood? So they can infect us?"

"No, nothing's happened yet." The Dark Knight didn't sound convinced at all though. "Look at this."

He showed Superman a short video of blood cells under an electrical influence. The nano Machines geared into action and began to speed around with the blood cells, perfectly synchronized with the quickened pace of the cells around them. "This is Flash's nervous system, I've duplicated the speed that his body experiences and noticed that the nano machines can keep up with him." He leaned back in his seat to show Superman the video in slow motion, which was actually just a normal speed to their eyes.

"In theory, the machines were created for Flash, his nervous system, although human, is still far different from mine. He's gone through changes that most humans haven't just to keep up with the speed force."

"So… you don't think it'll affect you?"

"If it's specific to his nervous system, it shouldn't. But that's also based on the fact that these machines are not controlled by a signal. They've been programmed to carry out some sort of goal, you could say. Unless someone can manipulate these things, they won't change. Which is why I want to find out who has control over them. If it's someone like Brainiac, we don't want a Flash/Brainiac hybrid running around our watchtower. But if it's Luthor, we know that he's sacrificed the use of a signal for the sake of discretion. There will be a small time frame in which to act if he does use a signal to change the behavior of the nanoes. Either that, or we can harness them as they are now to at least give Wally more control."

"Right." Superman agreed, although his expression was contorted into one of confusion. "Do you want me to pay Luthor a visit?"

"No! He has the upper hand now. We need to wait until we can guarantee that Flash isn't in some sort of hostage position like this." Batman sighed, staring at the blood cells interspersed with nano machines. He leaned back from the screen and rubbed his eyes. "This also puts me at risk, and we need to make sure that the others steer clear of Wally." He pointed out. "If it is specific to him, it may not even affect you and J'onn, but just in case…"

"Right." Superman stood up, preparing to take off.

"One more thing. We need to let Wally in on this, it's been frustrating for him. He's level headed enough to understand how serious this is."

Superman wasn't used to hearing remarks like that from Bruce. "Are you serious?" That meant that the cold Batman was sympathizing with Flash. He'd forgotten their history together. "Alright…" Superman agreed upon receiving a dark look from Batman in response. "We'll hold a meeting." He said, and then flew off to the upper deck.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Author's comments:

So Dopamine is a natural thing in your body, I think plenty of people know that. This is hard to explain, and I'm not too clear on it, but your neurons have dopamine receptors, and your body is ALL ABOUT BALANCE. So if you receive too much dopamine, your brain takes those receptors away (permanently for the most part) so you'll never be able to receive as much dopamine as you originally could. That's the down side of cocaine, and why users NEED to use it to ever feel that great again. XD

I realize that the JL were probably really proactive on protection against STD's, and perhaps more so in this case. But let's pretend for a moment that this is a perfect world, and that STD's aren't something to worry about. Just angry nanomachines that increase sex drive. XD

I would also like to point out that I am actually used to Wally's suit being kind of like John's suit, as in uh, it's not a physical suit but a… uh, speed force suit I guess. I remember that from the comics, but it's the other way around in the Cartoon Network show, and personally, I like a shirt that you can physically push up. XD Sexy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

ALRIGHT!... I am SO sorry it took me this long to finish these three chapters. Classes got to be overwhelming, and once winter break came, we had a lot of family in town which was... taxing _... I also got an iPad so that I can lug that to campus instead of my baby, my laptop, so if there are typos in here, it's because I was editing the chapters as a means of getting used to the touch keyboard on here... So far so good. And I say three chapters because this single one ended up being over forty pages, so I decided to break it up. Because of that, I'm afraid that transitions may seem a bit off, but it's not too awful, I don't think.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"You see Wally, I know this is anything but easy, but we're all in this, so I wanted to make sure you understood." Superman's voice was stern, but his expression was every bit as soft.

"I get it…" the speedster sighed. He didn't dare look at Shyera and John, he couldn't… And what if J'onn had it too, he kissed him. They'd always practiced formality and professionalism in the conference room, but now… It was unfamiliar to them all, this topic, this intimacy in a subject. Unfortunately, it was something that needed to be discussed, among all of them, as ethically inappropriate as that was, it had to be done.

Batman had explained to the others that he'd accidentally been infected by the sample he'd taken from Flash. When the syringe vial exploded, he ended up with a face full of nano infected blood. It was logical to assume that any transferal of body fluids like that would result in infection.

None of the league members had disclosed how intimate they had been with Wally. The meeting was only to reveal how _friendly_ the nanos were. No one else knew that Flash had slept with Green Lantern and Hawkgirl. They didn't need to know that. They didn't need to know that Batman had jerked him off or that he'd made out with J'onn the Martian. The meeting was strictly business.

"So… I'm gonna go." Wally stood. This all felt like his fault, like one giant mistake that affected the rest of them, and not just himself.

"Wait." Diana had said, they turned to her, surprised that she'd said anything because she had stayed out of the situation thus far, but it was obvious to them all how unfamiliar this all was to her. Not in a sense that she didn't understand their culture yet, she had had plenty of opportunity for that, but to her, in the world of men, women were always the victims. "You know that this isn't your fault, Wally. I think it would hurt us more if you continued to act so depressed." She smiled at him, trying to console the boy in front of them all. The rest of the league turned their encouraging gazes on him. Even John, who had felt somewhat upset about his lover and him being infected by the high tech nanos.

Wally laughed. "Well, I can't help feeling responsible, but… that helps." He smiled back at her. A genuine smile, not a shit-eating-grin. Even though Wally was usually up beat, genuine smiles were still somewhat rare with him. He wasn't one for heart felt moments, he was all about the comedy in life.

It was… a decent end to their meeting, which was doomed to be awkward from the beginning. That may be due in part to Batman's lecture to the entire league, minus Wally, before hand. It was more of a threat, with Superman by his side too. He wanted to make sure they didn't lash out at Wally. And while most of them agreed that it would be bad, he could tell that John and Shyera were upset with the whole situation, for whatever reason, he could only guess.

Once the speedster had taken off for his room, Batman turned on them all. He was silent at first, his gaze cold as steel before his shoulders relaxed somewhat. "Thanks." He said to them, and got up to return to the console.

The remaining league members stared dumbly at him, wondering what that meant. It was obvious but, they were more concerned about what foreboding doom would befall the world now that Batman had _Thanked_ them all, collectively. Superman laughed a little and he stood as well. The rest of them dispersed and J'onn flew up to where Wally's room was.

He stayed out of sight. He'd been reading the boy's mind during the whole meeting. There was a lot of torment in there. He wanted to see how he was afterwards.

To his surprise, he saw Wally and Diana in his room. She was waiting for him to sit down and listen to her but he looked busy pulling out boxes of tools and electrical supplies.

"Flash, listen to me." She tried.

"I'm listening, Princess." He told her, pulling his top up and over his head, along with his cowl.

"No, I mean sit down and listen to me." She grumbled with her arms crossed.

"Uh, okay, hang on." He sighed and pulled his pants down as well.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as she turned away from his naked body.

"I'm finding my coveralls." He said, getting down on all fours to look under the bed.

J'onn suppressed a smile as he watched the two.

Now that Wally was out to the League, he seemed completely relaxed around the Princess, in a completely different way than before. Before he was overconfident, which they now know was a front. Now he wasn't even interested in her.

Wally found them and looked relieved and pulled them up over his waist.

"'kay, sorry Princess." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oh, Wally." She rolled her eyes. "I want you to sit down and talk with me. Can the door wait?"

"Yeah, sorry." He laughed and sat himself down on his bed in front of her, trying to look focused.

"I just… I want you to answer me honestly, are you okay?" She asked him, her posture relaxing somewhat. Diana looked more like she was trying to be there, rather than wanting to be there.

"Ya know, Princess, I can't really tell. I only feel better when I'm distracted." He shrugged, looking down at his restless hands.

"I understand… Can you stop calling me Princess, for now?" She laughed softly at him.

"You understand?" He looked surprise.

"Well, of course. Times like these are difficult and so overpowering, it's hard to return to a normal way of life." She sat down on the bed beside him. "I'm only concerned for your well being, like the rest of us."

"You're… ya know, it's weird when you're like this. I'm used to you pushing me away." He laughed.

"Well, that's when I thought you were a skirt chaser." She poked fun at him.

Flash returned the jab by saying, "Ya know, that term is a few decades old, might wanna watch that." He laughed.

The boy yelped out as she gave him a light slug in the shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it, we already have Hawkgirl for that!" He rubbed his arm sorely, frowning. "Aren't you gonna be nicer to me now that you know I'm gay?" He asked her.

"Not if you act disrespectfully." She smiled at him.

"Oh, I think you'll find that our company is very much sought after… by stereotype I mean. That gay men are—"

"I understand. I read in a tabloid that every young woman should have a gay friend." She nodded seriously.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you don't have a bunch of them on your little paradise there."

"Well, they're still men…" She began

"Yeah, I know, we're all the same, no matter who's tail we chase after." He rolled his eyes.

J'onn found their conversation quite amusing, and also quite personal, so he floated up off of the platform and over the rail down into the main hall of the Watchtower to wait.

He ran a few figures on their surveillance equipment. He'd found several small crimes that had occurred over the last day or so, but nothing major. For some reason it was rather quiet around the world.

He saw Batman's ship take off through the bay doors, he had a fundraiser and auction in Gotahm to prepare for. Highly sought after items that were surely on the wish list of every major villain in Gotham city, possibly even around the world.

There wasn't much that could be done at this point, so J'onn looked back up at Wally's room just as Diana walked passed him.

"He's all yours." She sighed, appearing frustrated. He gave her a quizzical look and she laughed at him, "Go on J'onn." She smiled and waved him off. Apparently his eaves dropping hadn't been as successful as he had thought.

J'onn waited for a moment, his eyes beginning to glow but Diana turned to him and waved her hand in his face dismissively.

"You won't find any answers that way." she rubbed her temples.

"I thought your conversation had gone well." he questioned her discretely.

"It did... for him." she gave a small smile in return. "I'm... still finding this all hard to understand." she admitted, acting almost ashamed.

J'onn watched Diana examine the console in front of them for a moment, and then turned his gaze away. "I understand how your perceptions must have had to adjust since you left your home, but I do believe that Flash's situation deserves the same kind of attention as one of your own sisters."

"No, I agree, J'onn. But I have a hard time integrating the two genders in my mind. I've always seen them as separate." she sighed and gave a defeated laugh. "I was to be perfect, you understand," J'onn nodded in response. "I suppose my upbringing was not so." she shook her head.

"Diana," J'onn placed a rare but kind hand on the Princess' shoulder. "for what it's worth, I felt that your conversation with Wally helped him a great deal." in fact, he knew it did, at least a little.

"Thank you, J'onn. Now go on." she gave a small jerk of her head to get J'onn off her back. She smiled at the apologetic look that he gave her, letting him know that she was just being hard on him.

J'onn found the boy, in his pair of coveralls, half squeezed inside the door, which was much too small for his chest and shoulders, but he managed to get most of his head and two arms twisted over one another inside. He was holding a flash light in his mouth while he tested the different wires with his voltmeter in one hand and pliers in the other. J'onn smirked at how focused Wally was, knowing that it would help him.

He noted Wally's awkward stance from the waist down, he had his legs spread wide. It looked as though it made his task much harder than it needed to be, although in a split second, J'onn understood why. He heard a tiny zap from inside the door, and instantly, the steel slab slammed towards Wally wedged inside the door jam.

J'onn hadn't even the time to react, but he had failed to notice Wally's tool box, with tools splayed about, set length-wise at the base of the door. It was a steel case with several compartments for different tools. When the door hit the tool box, it stopped just inches from Wally. The boy whipped his head out in time to see the door slam to a stop before his face.

He spotted J'onn staring shocked at him. "Uh, hey." He laughed, pointing at the door. "Did you just see that?" he exclaimed excitedly.

"I did, are you alright?" J'onn asked the shaken human.

"Yeah, now that I know it'll work next time. I was worried for a bit."

"You…. did not know whether or not that would work?" J'onn's shoulders slumped a bit, he couldn't believe he'd just heard that. It worried him that Wally had become more reckless. "Allow me to help." He said monotone, and his hands phased while they passed through the wall, right where Wally's hands had been holding the wires together.

"Oh, yeah, that is handy, isn't it." He laughed. While his hands were still inside the jam of the door, Wally fitted a pair of electrician's gloves on J'onn's solid hands. "So uh, hey, if you could hold those two together, I'm gonna try the panel to make sure all the different functions work, 'kay?"

J'onn nodded in agreement. After Wally had cleared his tool box and all of the different wrenches, flat heads, and Philips were out of the way, he stepped back into his room. J'onn waited while the door finally slid shut. He didn't know what it was Flash was doing, but he figured he was making progress as he heard a series of locks sliding open and shut within the wall. "Hey! Watch your fingers, 'kay?" He heard Wally shout from inside his room.

J'onn managed to twist the wires together and make sure that they didn't touch any other bare wires before his fingers phased through, the largest locks sliding into place. "The lock down command works." Wally sounded proud of himself.

Finally the door slid open and Wally leaned against the door frame. "Wha'duya think?" He asked, grinning at J'onn. He would never have thought that Wally seemed so troubled before, he was truly in his element right now, the only thing that might make it any better was his microscope.

"You're brilliant." J'onn offered, earning an even wider grin from the speedster.

"Say, can you fit this thing over the wires and make sure it's on there tight?" Wally asked, handing a small, plastic, orange, cone-shaped thing to the Martian. J'onn eyed it for a moment, and then phased through again, working so that the twisted ends of the two wires were stuck securely inside the small object, no longer bare.

"Perfect!" Wally grinned, folding his arms over his chest. He stood for a moment staring at their handy work and then grabbed J'onn by the arm. "Hey, can you drink beer?" Wally offered.

The Martian looked behind him as the door shut smoothly, some how the boy had even worked out the rough edges that GL had put in when he wedged the door open. "Often times, yes." J'onn said cautiously.

"Oh, wait, how about Rumple Mint?" Wally asked, pulling a frosted bottle of hard liquor, rumple mint from the mini freezer in his room.

J'onn suppressed a smile and took the bottle in hand, looking over the ingredients. He wasn't used to hard liquor, but the minty freshness emanating from the chilled bottle urged him to try it.

Wally grinned as J'onn handed it back, nodding to him.

"I'll only try a little." J'onn told him. "Wally, do you drink often?" The martian asked plainly, wondering if the question was too straight forward.

"Uh, not enough to have a problem… That's what you mean, isn't it?"

J'onn nodded to him apologetically.

Wally hesitated a moment with the bottle in hand, he seemed to have fixed his gaze on J'onn for the meantime, thinking about something.

Before the Martian had the idea to delve into Wally's mind to find out why, the speedster set the bottle down and approached him. "Wally, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine, I just want to try something." Wally interrupted him. "Are you… when I kissed you, you got the…. Ya know."

"The nanos? I did, and I do not hold you responsible for that." J'onn said reassuringly.

Wally smirked a little and leaned up a bit, unsure, but then touched his lips to J'onn's.

"What are you doing?" J'onn asked, shocked. He was just the type to think that he couldn't possibly be the bane of Wally's interest.

"I wanna see what happens when I'm still on the cyproterone…" Wally said softly, placing his hands on J'onn's chest as well.

It didn't take telepathy to tell what role Wally preferred, although J'onn wasn't really the type to throw him on the bed and take all of him then and there, so he settled for walking Wally backwards to the bed so that they could both sit, and then they would go from there.

It must have made him more comfortable, because Wally pulled J'onn over on top of him. The speedster felt a weird surge in his body, or maybe it was in his mind. He knew what it was, it was J'onn fooling with his senses again, which he didn't mind. He moaned against the other, continuing to kiss him. The Martian had gotten better at kissing it seemed. He'd gotten better at everything thus far, Wally noticed. He felt the foreign hands slide up his side slowly, and then back down. It was oddly arousing to Wally to hear J'onn moan.

The Martian seemed to grow a little more daring and pulled Wally's hands to the side, not forcefully restraining them, just getting them out of the way. Flash's head rolled back a bit and to the side as J'onn's lips trailed down his neck, sucking at the soft skin. He closed his eyes and arched up at the Martian's body.

Wally had managed to get one hand free and took the opportunity to feel J'onn's back, sliding it up over the Martian's shoulder blade and up his neck and into the soft thick hair of his head.

Hair?

The figure that Wally found before him did several things to him. First it made him hard, then it made him soft from fear. It made his heart stop and his face pale, expecting a slue of lectures and threats and possibly even the dreaded Bat glares that Bruce Wayne was so good at giving.

"Dude!" Wally leapt a bit and managed to crawl backwards until he fell off the side of the bed. J'onn shifted back quickly and rushed to help Wally up.

"I am sorry!" He stuttered as he made sure the boy wasn't hurt from the nightstand that he'd fallen into.

"What the hell was that?" Wally gasped, holding a hand over his heart to make sure it had remembered to start up again.

"I was trying to help." J'onn reassured him, but bowed his head in apology.

Wally rubbed a hand over his face, making sure that he was still in reality. "Uh, I don't get it, J'onn." He told the Martian, but gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder to let him know it was okay.

"I didn't mean to see, but I did. I thought that maybe if you figured out what it was that you really wanted, perhaps you would not feel so lost."

"I'm lost?" Wally asked, sounding confused.

"Well… You seemed like you were trying to figure out more than just how the cyproterone drug performs in this situation." J'onn averted his gaze then from the boy, "And I knew that you were testing it for Batman. I mean, I knew that you had him in mind, as though you were pretending, so I tried to make it more real for you."

"Oh, well, thanks, I guess." Wally laughed. "I knew that he was a stickler, but I didn't know he could get me _that _badly." Wally laughed, patting his hand over his chest. "So, you seem to know more than I do." He smirked at the Martian, who smiled back at him apologetically.

"I think I might understand what it is you want." J'onn nodded.

"Yeah?" Wally's hands returned once more to J'onn's chest, but the Martian stopped him, pulling them away from him.

"I do not think that it's sex you are seeking." J'onn told him softly, as though it were a secret.

"Uh, you don't?" Wally looked confused.

"May I shed some light on a matter?" J'onn asked cautiously?

Wally was hesitant, his smile fading, but he nodded after a moment.

"You were attracted to them enough to become sexually aroused by them, and perhaps even the act that the three of you performed." J'onn began, sitting back from Wally. "But your initial goal was to have sexual intercourse, not to sleep with John and Shyera." He waited for a moment, wondering if he should go on.

"So… you're saying that I just wanted to have sex, and GL and Hawkgirl just happened to be there?"

"I am." Good, J'onn thought.

"But you just said it's not the sex—"

"That was then, now I am referring to your interest in Bruce."

"So then… I'm guessing you figured out that I want to have sex with Bats… but it's not just sex?" It's what J'onn had put together, yes. It's not as though the epiphany was written inside Wally's brain, but the feelings were easy enough for him to read.

"It isn't the act of sex itself, but the act of sex _with _Bruce. I feel that you're interested in him, firstly, and sex, secondly." J'onn clarified. He sat back and watched Flash's expression turn to one of realization. "I apologize again for intruding, but you've been so confused lately, I… just wanted to help you." J'onn said.

The boy knew all to well that J'onn was in touch with, not only his own feelings, but most of the leagues feelings as well. Even if it was a sort of invasion of privacy, most of the time, J'onn didn't try to sense a league member's emotional dissonance. Although, the moment he found out that one of them was troubled by something, he tried his best to help. Of course, in some cases, such as Batman, he tried to refrain from anything of the sort, but mistakes happen.

"Huh…. I guess I'd never thought about it…" Wally sighed, he smiled up at J'onn. "Hey, it's fine, it does help some."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Authors… apologies:

* I am SO sorry for taking this long to post another chapter. The good news is that this is a piece of what used to be a much larger chapter, so the other two will be posted within the next two days, I've decided. I didn't know how long I should stretch it out, but I want to make up for taking so long, AND chapter 8 has a huge surprise that I bet many readers have been waiting for. w I hope so, because it sure was fun to write! 8D … and….. I'm going to bed now….. ~konk~ *w*

* PS, I will probably read over this sometime later and feel the need to change it, this chapter is mostly to blame, for taking so long to update that is, it was giving me trouble. _ Okay! Night!


	6. Chapter 6

[[ WARNING ]] I should point out that, although this one isn't NEARLY as bad as the very first chapter, it is humiliation… but it's still hot. Enjoy. ^^

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Bruce Wayne had been spending a lot of time at home lately, after the meeting they had held. He'd gone to bed at a _normal_ time, and slept in his _normal_ bed, enjoying a black cup of coffee in the morning and reading the Gotham Newspaper. He watered the few plants around his house that Alfred watered normally, so they really didn't need watering, but he thought it might help. It didn't.

Bruce wasn't relaxed at all, after eight hours of sleep and a healthy breakfast and a jog, he was very high strung, still.

He sighed and decided to check up on his Batman duties, which did seem to distract him, oddly.

He checked on the nanos in his blood, which were acting like sea monkeys and doing absolutely nothing. He checked the police records on a few cases he was investigating, and it was all working until his cell phone rang, and Wally's voice greeted him cheerfully on the other end.

"Hey! Wha'cha up to?" Bruce frowned at the upbeat tone of voice.

"I'm working."

"Ah, okay. So what's up?"

"… I'm working."

"Oh… I kinda asked that already." He heard the speedster laugh nervously on the other end, and then silence.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked, concerned, but still retaining his cold tone. It dawned on him that the boy might actually need help.

"No, I'm good, I was just bored, and wondering uh… Could I come hang with you for a bit?"

Hang with him? "I'm working."

"Okay, Bats, I got that. I meant… can I just come stay at your place for a bit?" He sounded a little calmer, quieter, as though he was embarrassed about something.

Bruce sighed, he could always lock the batcave and keep to himself down there. "Well, I suppose it couldn't—"

"Cool, Mind if I take that room you gave me last time?" Wally's voice didn't come through his phone that time.

"Were you waiting outside the gate?" Batman irritably turned on the speedster who was standing behind him.

"Uh, well, you have the toilets bugged, I bet. Couldn't you see me standing out there?" Wally laughed, pointing at the screen that showed the front gate.

Bruce sighed and rubbed his face, he hadn't showered yet after his jog, and he hadn't planned on it, but now it sounded good. He believed in good personal hygiene in front of guests, even if it was just Wally. "I understand. I'll have Alfred set up your room."

"Nah, it's fine, I can do it." Wally smiled at him. He waved it off like he didn't want to bug Bruce, and was gone instantly. That was odd.

The boy had sensed that Batman was irritated, or perhaps he worried about bugging him. He worried that Flash had the wrong idea. Bruce had decided that it wasn't Wally, but himself that was off. He didn't like feeling like that. If Bruce was getting on his own nerves, how on earth would he deal with that, he couldn't scare himself off to some corner of his house while he enjoyed some piece and quiet, could he?

Either way, Wally was gone in the house somewhere, so Bruce turned his console off and headed back upstairs for his shower. He passed by Wally's room and found the boy laying in bed on his side, facing away from Bruce and, judging by the snoring, very clearly asleep.

He guessed that Flash had made the trip to Gotham and to his mansion by foot. He didn't understand how Wally could do it, even if he was The Flash.

Bruce, on the other hand, was still rather bothered, even after his shower. He'd gone for a jog, he was clean, gotten some work done. He'd behaved normally today, but he just didn't feel right, and now that Wally was there, he felt even stranger.

Bruce was standing facing his bedroom window that overlooked the grounds of his estate. He felt a sudden gust of wind as Wally entered his room and held still, giving the boy the illusion that he hadn't noticed.

"Wow! That's a sick scar you got there!" Wally sounded, well he sounded as though he was forcing interest into his voice, although, his touch was different.

The fingers that traced a thickened strip of skin on Bruce's right shoulder blade gave it special interest. They pressed on it to test how tough it was, and then stroked it softly to test how smooth it was. To Wally, it was a little smoother than the rest of Bruce's skin, but not as soft, like it was made of wax.

"Huh, you have a lot, don't you." He said curiously, this time actually getting into exploring Bruce's back, and then his sides. Bruce wasn't like the others, he didn't have the advantage of healing or deflection like most of the other League members did. His efforts in the League, and in fact, through out his entire vigilante profession, had taken its toll on his body, yet, he wore them with pride. He wrote them off as hunting scars to other acquaintances.

"What do you want?" He asked when Wally's arms began to migrate under Bruce's and around to his chest, as though indirectly trying to embrace him.

"Uh, nothing, I was just looking." He sounded sheepish again.

Bruce had a hand holding the much too loose hem of his sweats, and another on the end of the towel around his neck. His hair was still damp, as was his skin, and seemed more sensitive to heat like this, which he could feel from Wally.

The Speedster was up to something, and Bruce didn't have to guess more than once to figure it out. He sighed and turned to face Wally, who stepped back timidly. "What is it?" Bruce pressed further.

"N-nothing…" Wally attempted, but when Batman took a step closer to him, he stepped back, looking helpless.

This wasn't working, for either of them. Bruce's cold stare only seemed to challenge Wally, a challenge which he took, albeit awkwardly. The boy's body quickly pressed up against Bruce's and he found those curious hands on the scars on his chest again, only he wasn't focusing on them now, he was leaning up enough to brush his nose under Bruce's jaw, sliding it back a bit until it was nuzzled under his ear, smelling the billionaire's expensive shampoo. He moaned softly against Bruce's neck, who, although surprised, retained his cold demeanor. He tensed slightly, but only enough to keep from falling back under the weight of Wally's persistent body.

"Enough." Bruce sighed.

Wally ignored him, he let his fingers run through the damp, jet black hair, and took Bruce's hand that was holding his hem and placed it on his own hip, brushing his lips over Bruce's. "You don't…. have the nanos, right?" Wally asked him, hesitating now, putting his efforts on hold it seemed.

Bruce thought for a moment. He told the others that he had the nanos, but not Wally. What would happen if he said _no_. It wasn't that he wanted to lie to the boy, or tell him something that he suspected would get Flash to stop this act, but he was curious to see what he would do.

"No, I don't…" He said plainly.

Wally's body slumped a little against his. He let his head fall to Bruce's chest, his forehead resting on a strong collar bone. "Damn…" he laughed softly.

"You need to take your medication." Bruce told him persistently.

"… I did… Half an hour ago…" Wally told him, pushing away from his body but still not looking him in the eye.

"Has it begun to wear off sooner?" Bruce sounded concerned. If that was the case, it could be a serious problem for Flash.

"No… it's… working right now…" He said, ashamed.

"Then, why this, all of a sudden?"

Wally walked backwards for a few steps, away from Bruce, and then turned for the door, stopping to look back over his shoulder. "You're supposed to be the smart one…" he said coldly.

At that, Bruce felt, much to his dismay, no better than he had been feeling all day. He felt stupid now, he felt more confused, and cruel. He didn't go after Wally, or even move, but he did curse to himself softly.

He let Alfred know that he'd upset the boy, and as such, Alfred made sure to pester Wally to make sure the boy had everything he needed. That way Bruce wouldn't have to. They both ate separately, and Bruce thanked Alfred for making sure that Wally ate.

When Bruce went out as Batman, he didn't see Flash anywhere around town. Either he'd stayed home, or he was doing his own duties elsewhere, or out of sight.

Lately, Batman had gotten wind that Harley had teamed up with Poison Ivy again. He knew that Joker would take advantage of that, which is why Batman would take advantage of the situation.

His shadow passed easily through a skylight in an old abandoned warehouse at Gotham's west borders. The lights either didn't work, or who ever was humming daintily didn't need the lights on.

Batman could easily place that smell: flowers, wet cement, etc. He could hear the trickling of water and rustling of leaves as Ivy inspected her babies.

He couldn't interfere just yet, so he stayed low. Just as he'd suspected, Harley came onto the scene with a jovial skip in her step and put an elbow over Ivy's shoulder, inspecting what it was the Plantess was up to.

"Hey, Red. How come you're okay with this?" Harley started in.

"Because your boss made me a _promise._" Ivy smiled. "People don't often fall back on promises they've made _me_, I don't care how diehard he is." She plucked a small flower off of the plant, to which Harley jumped back, alarmed at the move, and gaping widely at how out of character it seemed of Ivy.

At just that moment Batman heard a large crash behind him and the beast, Bane came blundering for his puny body by comparison. The brute easily deflected a batarang and wrapped his arms tightly around Batman.

"Good work, Bane, deary." Ivy chimed softly. She motioned for Harley to follow and the jester-ess did so.

The click of Ivy's heels echoed eerily in the warehouse, and was interrupted by Harley's nasaly-Boston talk. "Ohhh, I get it, that bud is special for somethin', right?" She sounded excited, pointing at the flower in Ivy's hand.

"Bane, dear." Ivy said, without answering Harley. She gave the other woman a look though, who quickly backed up just as Ivy set the Flower down before Batman and Bane.

Less than a second passed and the flower quickly spewed it's strong pollens into the air. Bane's body was still, which told Batman that the brute had understood to hold his breath, he on the other hand hadn't been quick enough on the que.

Batman got a decent lung full before he understood that it was a toxin. He took a gasp in and held it, but almost instantly he felt dreary.

The air around him stirred quickly and the toxin was lifted away.

"Hey, Bats. Need some help?" Flash had come to the rescue just in time, only that twister-move of his had it's own drawbacks.

He stumbled a moment himself, obviously having inhaled a little of it, but not as much as Batman had.

Flash turned in time to see Ivy and Harley rushing back to her precious plant.

"Hey, I don't think so!" Flash laughed, rushing passed them and reaching the plant before the two. "Come on girls, give it a break." He tried to persuade them, throwing a tarp over the large plant.

As the tarp touched the flowers underneath, a large cloud of pollen poured out from under it. "Woah!" Flash exclaimed and rushed around the plant quickly to clear up the air. Once it was all gone, he slowed down, and then fell down, trying desperately to get his legs to move.

Batman knew that Flash's cyproterone drug would only last as long as he kept the speeding around to a minimum. He hoped that the kid had some backup doses with him.

"Oops. Didn't plan that one very well, now did we." Ivy laughed softly.

"Hey! That stuff works pretty swell, huh, Red!" Harley giggled, squatting down to get a good look at Flash.

"It does, and this is as good a chance as any to see how much he can handle. I'd say that was a pretty large dose you just took." She smiled at him, excited to read just how much of the toxin he had in his body, and how his system was reacting to it.

Ivy opened up a small cylindrical compartment on the side of her boots, out of which slithered a small leafy vine. It was slow at first, but the very tip of it seemed to single in on Flash and it rushed for him, breaking through his suit over his right breast. He tried to dodge the thing, but it only resulted in him falling flat on his rear.

"Ow! What the hell?" He growled at her, reaching quickly for the vine and succeeding in ripping it out of his skin and muscle.

"Hm, you're an odd one, aren't you." Ivy said suspiciously. She could _feel_ the readings from her thorn, able to detect the abnormalities in Flash right away. "You're obviously, MUCH different than me, but… your hormones are all out of balance. Did you know that?" She smiled at him slyly.

_Oh shit_. Flash thought. Could she know?

Batman had thought the same thing and struggled to get loose to help Flash. When Bane dropped him however, and made no effort to retrieve him, Batman understood why. He could barely move.

"_What_ is going _on_ out here?" A shrill voice rang throughout the room. "Ivy! Are you done with those petunias, yet?" Joker emerged from the shadows in a lab coat, shaking an angry beaker at the two women.

"Ah! Mr. J! Look at wha' we caught!" Harley exclaimed excitedly, hoping to sway his mood.

Joker paused in his place for a moment, examining the scene over a pair of thick chemistry goggles.

"Well, Wha'duya know!" He laughed, whipping his goggles off to get a better glimpse.

Ivy turned her nose up at him and walked over to give Bane a pat on the shoulder. The brute lifted Batman up by one arm and dragged him over next to Flash, who was still almost just as helpless as Batman.

"Hey, red. Did you say there was somethin' off about him?" Harley poked Flash in the ribs and enjoyed his squirming reaction.

"I did. He has an awful imbalance of some kind."

"What kind of imbalance?" Joker speculated, turning Flash's head to the side and then pulling his cowl away just enough to peer in Flash's ear, as if the answer was inside there... which, technically, it was.

"A chemical one. He has a lot of hormones running rampant in him." She grinned down at the hero, stepping on Batman's hand with her heel to keep him from reaching for that damn utility belt. Bane still had one hand and so removed the belt with the other.

"So that means… wait, what does that mean for him?" Harley asked.

"It means he has more hormones in him than a boy going through puberty." Joker laughed. "Right, Johnny-boy?" He purposefully caused his voice to crack as he addressed Flash with the new name. "Hmm, nice skin though, he's lucky, I was quite the Pizza face in my younger years. Fortunately I shaped up."

"And you're soooo good looking now, Mr. J." Harley swooned over the pale faced maniac. He gave her a rewarding pat on the head and pushed Ivy aside so that he could squat in her place.

"Bats…" Flash whispered softly, so softly, the others hadn't heard.

Batman thought that maybe Flash had a plan, but the look on the boy's face told him otherwise. "It won't go away?" Batman asked.

Flash shook his head and shut his eyes tightly, as though pretending it wasn't really happening just now.

"Do you have more?" Batman asked, referring to the cyproterone drug.

"Now, now, no conspiring here." Joker joined in, shaking his finger in Batman's face. He turned his attention to Flash, who's face was already flushed. "Now, what seems to be the trouble?" Joker started in on Flash, pushing him back a bit, letting the boy lean up against Bane's shins in order to inspect him.

"Hands off, Joker!" Batman began but a loud smack shut him up. Joker shook out his hand from the strike and went back to studying Flash, only to discover what Batman and Flash were both afraid of.

"Hello!" Joker laughed. He threw his hands up quickly to shield Ivy's and Harley's eyes as he discovered Flash's erection.

"So this is what kind of imbalance it is." He jabbed at the Flash. "What a _laugh!" _he exclaimed and pointed at the boy, who turned his head away in embarrassment. It was almost as bad as being caught in junior high with your first boner, he thought. "Have Batsy and you teamed up? Or is there more than meets the eye?" He seemed to tremble with amusement.

"What if they're together?" Harley exclaimed with wide eyes of wonderment.

At the motion of Ivy, Bane lifted Batman up painfully by his arm.

"So, does Bat_bone_ bat for the same team?" Joker spewed in Batman's face as he laughed at his own joke along with Harley. Ivy merely smirked, she didn't want to give him full credit for that one.

Joker motioned for Bane to bring the two heroes closer, which he did. The pale-faced man snickered as he pulled Flash's pants down over his erection with the tips of his fingers, as though the boy was dirty.

"Joker, stop it." Batman growled at him. No matter how drugged he was or how humiliated he was about to be, Batman still had the guts to send a deadly batglare in the man's general direction.

"Heh! Don't worry Batsy, you'll enjoy this, I'm sure."

He pushed Batman closer to Flash awkwardly, and Bane lifted flash up a bit, trapping his hands behind his back which caused the boy to groan in pain.

"I think you know the routine." Joker giggled at Batman.

The two faced each other, their motor skills feeble at best. Flash sat spread-eagle at Bane's feet, all for Batman to see, while Batman was walked forward on his unsteady hands and knees until he was face to face with Flash's groin.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Flash exclaimed.

"Flash, stop." Batman warned him.

"But you can't do this!" He looked incredulously at the Joker, who looked confused. Of course, it wasn't that he could, but that he would.

"Oh but I can! You see?" Joker gave Batman a shove and the Dark Knight landed with his face against Flash's soft inner thigh.

That caught Wally off guard. He leaned forward as best he could and, without moaning, managed a "But, the nanos…"

"Not now." Batman growled, and leaned in enough to breathe over Flash's erection.

"But, you can't do this…" Flash warned him. As if to shut him up, Batman didn't waste any time in tasting the speedster, he sucked him in quickly, and with no skill at all, Flash seemed to have that, not him.

But skill or no skill, it had Flash arching sharply into Bane, moaning out through clenched teeth and rocking his hips slightly, which he tried to control.

The way that Wally's thighs reached up around Batman's head was a sight that resonated in Batman's groin as well. The moan, the way Wally's breath caught in his throat.

Flash shivered, his mouth opening and closing, unable to decide if he should give in or not. He finally looked down at Batman and moaned at the scene, leaning forward a bit to let his head hang over Batman, but he couldn't reach him like that, not with his arms trapped tightly behind him.

Perhaps that was too real for the villains, they fell silent and let their jaws drop. Ivy and Harley were blushing, and Joker had a look of shock on his face that even his features couldn't pull off.

"Ah, Bats…" Flash gasped softly, he leaned over further, his shoulders feeling as though they would dislocate. "If I come, I can help you…"

The others let their jaws drop open even more, but that was because they didn't understand the meaning of that statement. Batman couldn't be sure either, but he knew what Wally could be hinting at.

The slick length of Flash's cock vibrated against his tongue. That familiar thrum that Flash always had inside him was losing it slowly. He felt each pulse like a surge that connected with his body and flew around his mind.

Batman had one hand settled around Wally's base, while the other was resting on the boy's hipbone. The soft vibrations drew his hand clumsily up from Wally's groin and gloved fingertips brushed up over his stomach, slipping under the speedster's shirt, and up over his ribs.

Flash let his head fall back against Bane's knees, his eyes rolling and fluttering opened and closed. His shoulders rounded and then rolled back again and again, this was torture for him, not being able to touch Batman. The situation could be better, but he was glad it was Batman.

The speedster bit his lip as Batman brushed up over his nipples. They were still healing from the piercings, so they were still sensitive. Each brush of a gloved finger sent ripples through his spine. Each one rushed through his head and then down through his stomach and into his groin, pooling out in a warm thrum that even Batman could feel.

Batman's face was blank. His costume did an exellent job of hiding the Dark Knight's erection, even though Flash wasn't helping.

"Well, admittedly, I'm losing interest." Joker stood up and crossed his arms.

Batman worried that Joker might try something more with Flash unless he could figure something out. For now, he was banking on Flash's promise earlier, and hoped that he did have a plan.

The vigilante had worked up a good amount of pre and saliva that he coated a gloved finger with quickly. Just as Joker was about to stop this whole thing, he carefully, yet swiftly drove that finger deep inside Flash, wriggling it until it could go no further.

Flash's body responded to the intrusion in an erotic fashion that stopped Joker in his tracks. The four watched them both, watched Flash's spine arch sharply. "Ah! It's too much… I'm gonna…" Flash began, but he only bit his lip and bucked up into Batman's mouth. His muscles inside squeezed around Batman and his whole body trembled. Batman had found the boy's prostate and worked some moans out of the boy until he finally felt the surge running up from the base of Flash's cock. Batman knew at least to pull away from the length, his hand around the base continued in quick strokes, bringing Flash off quickly enough.

"Well… alright then, I'd say that's good enough, wouldn't you Batsy?" Joker laughed nervously, suggesting that the room had grown awkward, no thanks to the two heroes before them.

Just as that statement had finished though, Bane cried out in pain and lifted his smoking hot hands up in the air right when Joker, Harley, and Ivy found themselves tightly bound together with Batman's grappling gun rope. The large beast was then quickly deflated as his plant elixirs were spilled all around him.

Batman had just enough time to sit up and wipe his chin off while all of this took place. Once it was over, Flash collapsed on the ground beside him, his face still flushed, clumsily pushing himself back into his pants and adjusting the cup and shirt of his suit. "_Hands off Joker!_ What was that?"

"He had his hands on you. It's not that hard to understand, right?" Bruce rolled his eyes. The Dark Knight got up and checked on the four, testing to see that they couldn't get out. Just for good measure, he gave them all a good smack to the back of the head to knock them out, and then retrieved his utility belt.

"Well… I was expecting Robin to rush in with something like 'holy profilactic Batman!' Or something." The other ignored him. "Your bad-guys are so… creepy. What's up with that?"

"I hear Piper has it bad for you." Batman joked dryly.

"Well yeah but… oh yeah, that's right…. Uh, I guess he's not my type." Flash's blushed while he got up and began shuffling his feet nervously. "I'm sorry…."

"Don't be." Batman said coldly.

"No… the nanos… I'm sorry about… I never meant for this to happen."

"Enough, Flash." Batman turned to him, trying to get his point across, this wasn't the place to be discussing it.

"But you don't get it!" Flash exclaimed, standing up and taking Batman's arm for emphasis. "They're in you now! There's no telling what could—"

"I already had them." Batman said plainly. "When I was taking your blood last week."

Flash's face grew shocked at what Batman said. "But, you said—"

"I lied." The Dark Knight turned from Flash to take a look at the console to see what plans Joker had in store. "I wanted to see how you would react." He admitted, but the Bat's shoulders slumped forward at his confession. "I'm sorry Flash, it was wrong of me. I had to make sure you wouldn't take advantage of a situation like that."

When Batman turned around he found a confused looking Wally staring at his feet. The speedster had no skill for seeing the calculated side of things. He knew that the boy was smart, and that he would make sacrifices appropriately at times, but he was more driven by emotion than Batman was, or just not Batman's kind of emotions.

The Dark Knight sighed and shook his head. He could tell that Flash didn't understand, mostly that he didn't understand how Batman felt. He left the console quickly, apparently too quickly for Flash, and approached the surprised boy, taking him by the collar and yanking the speedster towards himself.

Flash's body went rigid for a moment, like he'd prepared for a strike, but instead he felt equally hard lips pressed to his own and his hand's hovered just over Batman's shoulders, not sure what to do with them, while their lips drew into a slow kiss and then parted again for another.

Items were knocked over and the desk bumped against the wall noisily as they both backed up into it. The Dark Knight's hand loosened on Flash's collar, and slid down and under his arm until he found the small of the boy's back, pulling their bodies together.

At that point Flash slumped against the Dark Knight. His lips parted to feel a hot tongue pressed against his own, and just as he leaned into it, bringing his arms around Batman's broader shoulders, the body pulled away from him.

Batman returned to the console, pulling out a small thumb drive and extracting every bit of data that the Joker had stored.

When Batman turned around, his face was lit up by red and blue sirens that were pulling up outside of the warehouse. "Now stop looking confused." He ordered Flash. The speedster turned towards the windows as shadows were cast across them, the officers quickly approached the building.

"Wait, how did you—"

"I hope you're good at disappearing." Batman told Flash, and when the speedster turned around, the Dark Knight was gone. Of course.

"You know! You're an ass sometimes!" Wally growled after him and took off through the far end of the warehouse, just clearing the west parking lot before cop cars blocked it off completely.

Flash rushed down several streets until he was sure he was clear. "Hey bats, where'd you go?" He called over the earpiece.

"I'll come get you, we need to talk." Batman said plainly.

"Uh, I'm somewhere between—"

"I see you."

"… you have a tracker on me, huh."

"In your suit."

"… That's kinda creepy bats. Kinda stalker-like." Although, after what happened to Wally, perhaps it was for the best.

"Get in." Flash heard Batman's voice die down just as the quiet engine of the Batmobile pulled up beside him. He turned to see the tinted black windows staring ominously at him before the door swung open.

He didn't waste time in clambering into the seat and fastening his seat belt, for fear of a Batglare.

"Why did we have to run?" he asked Batman timidly as the billionaire took off for the cave.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked quietly as he took a few alleyways to avoid busier streets.

"I'm not used to running from the police… why do we have to get away before they find us?"

"Because they like to do things with search warrants. I also happen to have semen on my suit. I really don't want to explain that." He sounded bitter, and Flash took that as his fault. Batman made the rare sigh, followed by "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Flash turned to him. He made sure he'd heard that, and he was wondering how exactly Batman meant it.

"I'm sorry that _that_ happened again. And I'm sorry I couldn't help you avoid it." He sounded disappointed in himself.

"Uh, well, it's fine. I guess I'm glad it was you and not…. Someone else…" Bruce could hear how sincere Wally sounded. Everything in the boy's voice made Batman sound like such a hero to him, just for being there, for not letting Flash face that kind of situation alone, again.

"Not them?"

"Or Joker… Or worse. Bane looks like a big guy, that might hurt." He laughed weakly, trying to get the other to laugh. The most he got from Batman was a half smile, but that was as good as a laugh.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Just a quick thing at the end here, besides the warning up there…. Actually, the quick thing is just me saying… I can't wait until you guys read the next chapter. w Okay, night night, I'm actually going to bed before 7am, WOW!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright… I lied, it was Chapter 7 that I thought you guys would love… but, I suppose that just means I have to make it up to you all and write a sexy Chapter 8 too. _ ~rolls eyes~ I'll do my best. XD

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The drive back felt awkward, but heated. When they pulled into the batcave and parked, Flash was invited to use Bruce's personal shower, alone. He didn't really know if that was meant to be a hint or something.

When Flash questioned Bruce he said, "I need to report what we found to commissioner Gordon." suggesting that that was why Flash would be showering alone.

"Won't they find what we found?" Flash asked.

"I still need to recount what happened there to him. It'll make his job easier too."

"You mean… without the uh…"

"Yeah, without _that._"

"Hey, I thought we needed to talk about… some things." Flash reminded Bruce.

The Dark Knight sighed, not out of frustration, possibly out of exhaustion. "I don't know how to talk. You of all people would know that."

"... Yeah, okay. But… we could try. I don't know what you want… I mean… I don't know… how to be around you now… Ya know?"

"I know." Bruce agreed.

"So… you're still… messy. The least I can do is help you wash up." Flash smirked, turning in the direction of Bruce's master bathroom.

"You're not very good at that."

"What, hygiene? That's not very nice!"

"No, you're not good with pickup lines."

"Would you just shut up. I'll meet you up there, how about that?" Flash fumed, racing off before Batman could respond.

The Dark Knight sighed. Batman was positive that this next step needed to happen, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure that he could pull it off.

He looked back to when he first felt anything this intimate for Wally. It was all so inappropriate, he kept telling himself that, but what was he supposed to do? For starters, he needed to set it straight, no matter how awkward this would be, he had no right to leave the boy hanging like this.

Batman made his way up and out of the bat cave. He passed Alfred by who said nothing, as though he knew what was about to happen.

He could hear the shower running, but upon entering his room, Flash was sprawled out on the bed on his stomach, with a towel draped over his waist.

"You really are waiting for me?" Batman asked as he removed the cowl of his suit, the kid sat up quickly, looking annoyed.

"No. Not exactly." He rushed into the bathroom and turned the shower off.

"I thought we were… doing _that._" Batman sighed, confused.

"Well, that's what I wanted you to think, but I wanted to talk, and I know you don't like to."

"That's awfully sly of you." Bruce crossed his arms. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk, but he was thrown off by Wally pulling this kind of trick on him, and possibly upset that Wally thought the only way to get him to talk was to lure him into this with sex.

"Not really." Flash said, smirking. He slumped a bit and looked around nervously. "So… I don't get where we are."

"I didn't know we were anywhere."

"Yeah you did. You're smarter than that."

"Not in terms of intimacy. Face it Flash, you all think I'm cold, and you're right." Bruce shrugged. There wasn't much to it.

"So... you don't feel anything at all?"

He sighed. "I don't know what I feel. So it's pointless to talk about it as though we're deciding on something I'm not even sure of." It was a mouth full for the Bat, but it made a point, one that seemed to hurt Wally.

"Well, I'm not…. Weird right now." Wally meant that he felt like himself, the drug had worn off before when they were still in the warehouse. The nanos hadn't taken over yet either, so he felt normal once again. "So let's try something and see how it feels."

"Is this how you come on to someone, Wally?" Bruce sounded disappointed.

"When I'm infected with nanos that _make_ me come on to friends, yeah, I'm a little awkward." Flash sounded irritated, which was an odd contrast to Batman, usually he was the irritated one. Now, however it seemed like they had switched places, and Bruce felt like the burden. He didn't like that feeling.

"Fine." Bruce said, and pulled the chest piece of his costume off, followed by a thin material under the costume. His scent quickly filled the room and Wally acted as though it had wiped his mind blank.

"Don't fail me now, Wally," Batman joked but with a serious look on his face. Wally had frozen at Batman's sudden move to undress right in front of him. His jaw hung open and his freckled cheeks flushed at the sight.

He watched the Dark Knight before him and found that all sound was trapped in his throat, he couldn't seem to respond, mostly because he couldn't seem to form any thoughts to respond with.

When Bruce pulled the thick lycra padded trousers down, dark grey briefs bounced up a bit as the pants passed down over his quads. They were toned so well that Wally could almost see each individual muscle. He swallowed hard at the lump in his throat, admittedly looking straight at Bruce's groin.

With that, he closed his mouth and held a soft noise in as Bruce hooked his thumbs under the hem, pulling those down as well so that he hung freely. It was a thick, heavy looking size, even though Bruce was only half hard, the tip only just barely growing into its mushroom shape. His balls were big enough to see on either side of the dick, but they were taught, and not saggy, which relieved Wally. He had feared otherwise, given Bruce's age.

When Bruce had undressed completely, he walked quickly to Wally, taking a firm grip of the back of his neck and leading him into the open shower, like a toddler in trouble.

The force and tight grip of Batman's hold scared Wally at first. He saw the tiled wall and was waiting for his face to hit it hard, but Bruce grabbed a hold of the boy's forearm, using it and the momentum to turn him and then continued to walk him backwards up against the wall.

Flash felt his back hit the wall lightly, and not long after felt Bruce's naked body pressing up against his. It was hard, the body, and Flash felt the difference in Bruce's skin and scars against his own chest. He felt the towel drop from around his waist and collect around his feet, followed by a surge of hot shower water as Bruce turned it on just next to the speedster.

Flash moaned over the sound of the shower, echoing shortly in the bathroom. Just as he moaned, he felt soft lips, followed by a soft tongue and hot breath cover his own. Bruce was being rough in a way, but it was contrasted by his slow movements.

His hands slowed even more as one settled over Wally's chest. While he kissed Wally, he groaned in amazement of the light thrum of pure speed running through the kid. Every inch of Flash's body had light, strong tremors running through out it.

A thumb brushed over Wally's nipple and he broke the kiss momentarily, gasping at the sensitivity. The Dark Knight's lips seized his once more. He wasn't letting the kiss end. Bruce pressed into Wally more and his shoulder blades pressed painfully into the tile wall. Each surge of power from Bruce first pressed his lips into Wally's lips, hard, sucking them, and then the surge pushed down along their bodies, into Wally's chest, and then his groin.

The Dark Knight's body was overpowering. Each of Batman's muscle tensed and pushed back against Wally, engulfing him with strong arms and pushing him hard against the wall.

The kid groaned against Bruce, his arms sliding up over the other's arms and to his shoulders. He was truly a huge man. He was the most human among all of them, Wally supposed it made sense that Bruce's muscles were so well defined and enormous, yet proportionate.

He felt over the hard muscles and one hand gripped at the back of Bruce's neck. Right now, Wally was just feeling each muscle, testing how strong it was. That grip didn't even make Bruce flinch, instead, he let a hand slip down from Wally's hip and take an ass cheek in it, squeezing hard until Flash hissed between kisses.

Flash returned another harsh move, tangling his fingers in Bruce's short, jet-black hair.

It was as though they were fighting, and Bruce hated losing, so he stopped the kiss, backed up only an inch or so and said, "turn." and Wally did so.

He turned to face the wall but kept his head turned to the left so he could see Bruce.

The Dark Knight pressed into the other's body again, flush up against him and kissed the Back of Wally's neck, biting at it, sucking until he felt the skin grow hot with blood just beneath the surface.

Wally bit at his hand while the other reached around and held tightly to the back of Bruce's head, pulling the Dark Knight deeper into the nape of his neck.

The kid yelped loudly when the others hands finally found their way around his hips, and down those contour lines into the pit of his groin. Bruce took Wally in one hand, his sac in the other. At first he just held them while he worked on another hickey, but after a moment he gave the kid's length a long tight stroke, earning a good moan from him.

Wally pushed his hips out a bit, feeling his ass cheeks part around Bruce's cock. It was hot and wet from the shower, and hard, the flat length of it filling his crack. When Bruce let go of his sac, Wally could feel it resting on the head of his cock. Wally bit his lips as he parted his legs more, rocking his hips outward slowly to feel the other rub between his thighs.

He heard a tiny snap and turned his head more to see Bruce opening a bottle of herbal body wash. He found it weird but refreshing that the vigilante used scented shower gel. The smell and smooth feel of the slick liquid brought a sigh out of Wally.

His elbows bent to let himself lean against the wall with his face, all the while Bruce's hands slid sudsy soap up and down Wally's back slowly. Each hand slipped up over his shoulders and neck, gripping tightly at the stiff muscles, more toned and slender than his own. They gave the kid good curves, curves that Bruce couldn't stop following. He felt Wally's stomach stiffen when he felt the muscles there as well, and he seemed so sensitive when Bruce's fingers toyed with his nipples, pinching and twisting them lightly, rubbing them in small circles.

Wally was moaning freely now, in a steady rhythm. His head spun pleasantly and he stood on his tiptoes when the billionaire's sudsy hands began to clean between his legs. The man's fingers slid over his anus once, and Wally's rear turned outward, following the fingers. He heard Bruce laugh behind him lightly and turned.

"That'll burn, won't it?" Bruce inquired, his soapy fingers returning to the puckered muscle to rub at it while enjoying Wally's moaning.

"Uh, yeah…" it would probably burn. Wally turned at that time, facing Bruce but not looking at him. He wasn't upset he was just calming down.

After a moment, Wally took the bottle for himself, pouring a small amount to wash Bruce with. The vigilante stiffened at the touch though. Wally looked up at him nervously. That's right, he wasn't very physical.

"Is it too weird?" He asked.

Bruce shook his head, it wasn't weird, just not something he was used to. He stepped in closer and took Wally's chin in his hand, kissing him forcefully once more before taking a lathered hand and pressing it to his chest. When he pulled away, he gave a satisfied sigh, brushing a thumb over Wally's bottom lip. "You're lips are chapped." He told the kid.

"Uh, sorry."

"Don't be." Bruce breathed against him, sliding Wally's hand down over his stomach, suggesting a direction, which the flash gladly took. He lathered the soap over the man's stomach and then found his pubes, ruffling his fingers in them.

As Wally's hand engulfed the other's length, Bruce sank his teeth into the flesh of his neck.

"Ow…" Wally gasped softly, and Bruce lightened the bite but Wally encouraged him to keep going with his hand on the side of the others face.

Just to see what would happen, Flash sped his hand up around Bruce's length. The other gave a satisfied moan, which Flash had never really heard before, but it made him hot, pooling down in his loins.

He took his other hand and wrapped it firmly around Bruce and did the same. The man pushed him back at that point, panting lightly.

Bats was a man who didn't like losing control. It wasn't that this wasn't fun, just new to him. He took a moment to regain control of himself, leaning with his hands on the wall on either side of Wally's head.

At that point, the speedster sank down to his knees. He looked up at Bruce, who was watching him, and took the billionaire's cock in one hand, lifting it up so that he could lick his tongue over the head.

Bruce moaned, again. And it was such a noise to Wally. He pulled back for a moment, and thought about what to do next, and then he locked his lips around the tip, sucking hard against it, tasting Bruce's pre on his tongue while it swirled around the tip and then slid down to tease the man's frenum. He closed his eyes and moaned around it, sliding it deep towards the back of his throat and then out again.

Bruce entangled his fingers in Wally's red hair, driving himself a little deeper, keeping an eye on the kid to make sure he could actually do that. He could. Wally readjusted himself so that his neck was at a better angle, and he was able to take in all of Bruce.

Wally's hands slid up over Bruce's hips, his stomach. He moaned around him again, breathing in through his nose. When he pulled back a bit, letting the tip rest on his tongue he groaned loudly, pulling Bruce in once more with a hand gripping at the other's ass cheek.

Bruce found that he rather enjoyed the look on Wally's face. His brows were furrowed, and often times he would look at the length, and then let his eyes roll back into his head and moan. He sucked him in and then held him there for a moment, savoring it, it seemed.

After a while, Wally began to fall into a quicker rhythm, and what that meant was that Bruce would be brought off much more quickly than he was used to. He took a hold of Wally's head to stop him and then kneeled down himself to kiss the kid, tasting himself in the others mouth.

Wally wrapped trembling arms around Bruce's neck and sat up a bit, pressing the flat of his body against the others, their cocks rubbing against one another.

Bruce's hand fit between them both and he squeezed their two lengths together firmly, stroking them slowly and thrusting against Wally's groin. He moaned, and pulled Bruce closer and let his head rest against the other's neck, kissing it, biting at it lightly, licking at the shell of his ear.

That made Bruce's length throb even harder. He could hear Wally's harsh breaths in his ear. He could hear the kid holding back moans, gasping, shuddering.

Wally pulled back enough so that he could kiss him, and that time it was Bruce who was gasping. The power behind Wally's kiss made him dizzy almost, the first few times, they're lips burned against each other, their tongues occasionally clashing, but now their tongues burned against each other, and their teeth would clash and attack each other's lips, gently sucking and biting.

He could still feel that strong thrum in Wally's chest, his cock vibrated against Bruce's and it drove him further and harder, sitting up a bit in a domineering stance over the boy, pushing him back against the wall.

Eventually, Bruce's knees slid between Wally's legs, pressing up against the wall so that Wally was slouched with his back against the wall, and his legs spread wide around Bruce's waist, his hips lifting up a bit and grinding against the vigilante.

"Have you ever…" Wally began, they were both winding down it seemed. Their bodies still moved against each other, but obviously Bruce didn't know what to do, and Wally wasn't used to being with someone so inexperienced like this, at least as far as other men went.

"No." He breathed against the side of Wally's head., his voice was rugged.

Wally laughed and slid his hands up over Bruce's shoulders, dragging his nails down over the others collar bone and chest.

"Are the nanos still inactive?" Bruce asked him softly, letting his hand rest down over the head of Wally's erection.

"I don't know anymore. I don't care." Wally moaned, kissing the underside of Bruce's jaw. "It's too hot." He breathed softly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Bruce asked, holding still.

"Hell no, don't stop." Wally groaned, sitting up a bit more and rubbing his rear against Bruce's cock.

Bruce pushed against Wally, he wasn't planning on pushing into him yet, but he was testing it.

"Y-you're too big though…" Wally blushed, sitting up a bit to pull away from the cock prodding his anus. "You know how to stretch someone, right?" He teased, looking up at the vigilante.

Bruce took that as a small jab, he smirked darkly placed a hand on Wally's chest to hold him still against the wall. The kid took a hold of Bruce's wrist nervously, mostly just for something to hold onto as he felt the others fingers tickling his sac, and then sliding down to circle around his hole.

Flash shivered and tried to sit up to Bruce, his mouth hanging open slightly for a kiss. Bruce took that moment to slicken his fingers in Wally's mouth, watching the kid's tongue curl around his two fingers, sucking on them. With the shower water all over them, he didn't really need to use Wally's mouth, but he might as well. It was there. It was hot and waiting. He didn't realize how necessary proper lubrication was though.

Wally managed to reach Bruce's lips with his own, at the same time that Bruce shoved a finger deep inside the speedster. Inside, he couldn't imagine what it would feel like around his dick, it felt amazing enough around his finger alone. He groaned against the kiss, just as Wally groaned back, his muscles clenching tightly around Bruce.

He began panting when the Dark Knight began fingering him quickly, adding his second finger in. Wally was moving his hips just a little bit, helping Bruce to find something. He knew what it was. Bruce's fingers dove in deeper and deeper, twisting, jabbing.

He moaned when Wally's back went rigid suddenly, and that tremor surged around his fingers. Wally's eyes flashed white when Bruce found his prostate. The tight knot of nerves sent waves of hot and then cool rushing down to his heels, and then up into his head and swam with currents of pleasure that made him melt. He bit at Bruce's bottom lip lightly, shivering as he felt the sensation again and again.

"Ohh God." He gasped, scratching Batman's shoulder blades, adding more abrasions to go with the other scars that covered the man's body.

Bruce growled against Wally's lips and added a third finger, fingering him quickly and added his hand around Wally's length to stroke him in time. "Hey, I'm gonna come…" Wally warned him, trying to stop the man, but Bruce wanted to see it. He wanted to see how it would happen, before he experienced it.

He sat back and watched Wally, who furrowed his brows tightly as his mouth hung open, panting, covering half his face with a hand while the other gripped tightly to Bruce's shoulder. "Bats.." Wally gasped, arching sharply against the wall as he felt his climax building. Bruce felt a surge run up Wally's length and he drove his fingers in deep, rubbing at the knot of nerves and bringing several high moans out of the kid. Wally's legs wrapped up tightly around Bruce's waist when he came, shooting jets of cum up between them both. Inside, his muscles were a swarming mess of speed and power, thrumming strongly around his fingers. Admittedly, Bruce couldn't wait to be inside him.

Wally rolled up from his slouching position and wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck. He pulled their bodies together, his own cum smearing between them. The offset of weight tipped Bruce over slowly. He leaned back on his hands and Wally's knees rested on the floor, allowing him to sit up a bit as he pressed their lips together again. He kissed Bruce hard, still out of breath, slowly pulling the others lips into an audible smooch and then parting them again for another.

"Haa…" Wally moaned softly. "We're not done, right?" He asked against Bruce's lips, his hands sliding from the Dark Knight's neck down over his chest.

"I hope not." Bruce returned, kissing Wally once before repositioning himself so that he could sit up.

"Do you have any lube?" Wally asked.

"Bedroom." Bruce stated plainly. He stood and turned the water off and then pulled Wally up for another kiss. This started the awkward walk into the bedroom while they were both kissing each other, their arms wrapped tightly around one another.

Bruce backed Wally up into the foot of the king sized bed before falling over with him. He crawled up over Wally and left little red bites across his chest. He felt the thrum under his lips and sighed softly, letting a hand rest on the side of Wally's neck, running his fingers up through his hair.

"Hnn, Bats…" Wally moaned softly, bucking his hips up softly in a pleading fashion.

"You can call me Bruce." The vigilante suggested, it was weird to hear himself referred to as _Bats_.

Wally hesitated a moment, and as he did so Bruce leaned up over him to his nightstand to fish out a small bottle of silicone based lubricant. When he sat up and uncorked the bottle, he saw Wally's face twisted in confusion as he mouthed Bruce's name.

The kid noticed Bruce watching him and laughed softly. He sat up with Bruce, kissing the man's chest, his scars. "Ahh, Bruce…" He tried, then paused. "No… it's too weird." He looked up at the man.

"Fine." Bruce rolled his eyes. He pushed Wally back down to the bedding and let a fair amount of lube spill over his cock, which was still hard even after his orgasm.

"Ah! It's still sensitive." Wally gasped. He bit his lip as Bruce took to stroking him slowly, watching as Wally's hips rocked up into his touch. "I-I'm not the one who needs that." Wally teased softly. He sat up enough to take the bottle in his hand. He poured a fair amount over Bruce's cock and slicked his hands over it, sitting up more to kiss the many scars on his chest again, pulling with one hand on Bruce's shoulder to get him to sit more.

The Dark Knight did so and Flash enjoyed a hard kiss from him. He moaned into it while Wally stroked him, making him even harder, if possible. He leaned over Wally again, pushing him down beneath him and rubbed their cocks together slickly. Bruce groaned in Wally's neck and reached down between them. He felt that Wally's fingers were already inside himself, adding lube, his legs parting around Bruce's waist.

He moaned as the Vigilante pulled his hand up to join it with the other, trapping them with one hand above Wally's head, while the other rubbed the tip of his cock against Wally's anus. He pushed at it slowly, watching as the kid moaned softly.

Wally's head turned to one side, moaning against his arm while Bruce felt his head slip inside. He had to pause for a moment. The surge of speed inside was so much different around his cock than it was around his fingers. He let go of Wally's hands and sank down to the kid's neck, moaning against it as he pushed in more.

Wally's voice hitched and Bruce stopped, but the speedster locked his feet behind Bruce's hips and pulled him in more, groaning. Inside, the throbbing thrum of power spread from inside the boy to deep inside Bruce, beginning in his pelvis and then rushing up through his chest and to his head.

He turned Wally's head so that he could kiss him, feeling that same power rush in through the other's mouth, swarming around inside of them both.

"Nnng God…" Wally moaned as he felt Bruce's hips touch his rear. The man was finally inside him, all the way. He blinked a few times in amazement. "So… all your money really isn't compensating for anything, is it." Wally teased, his voice a little unsteady as Bruce begin to pull out slowly.

He bit Wally's bottom lip to quiet him, he understood that it was a compliment, but not now. He pushed back inside the boy and was positive that his mind had gone blank at that point.

Flash drew in a sharp breath when he felt the cock being pulled out once more and then moaned as it pushed back into him.

The bedding was slowly shifted and what was once neat was torn apart, wrapped around their legs and Wally's fists. He pulling the sheets and moaned loudly with each thrust. Bruce had taken it upon himself to give the kid as many hickey's as possible, mostly because he could tell that Wally enjoyed them, especially the biting.

He moaned and threw an arm over Bruce's neck, pulling him closer panting in his ear while he tried to pull the man in deeper, leaving enormous sore bruises on Bruce's lower back where his heels dug in.

"Don't do that." Bruce gasped, clenching his eyes tightly, trying to keep a steady rhythm.

Wally laughed a little, followed by a moan as he asked, "why not?"

"It's too much." Bruce breathed against his ear.

The bed shifted as Wally threw his other arm around Bruce's neck, pulling himself up so he could find a spot on the vigilante's neck to suck on. He felt that he'd given the man a decent hickey and turned to nibbling on his ear lobe. "How so"

Bruce smirked at Wally's persistence when the kid tightened his legs once more, trying again to pull him in more. He was in as far as he would go, right now, Wally was just grinding harder against him. "Inside… it's so…" He didn't know what to call it. It was that power inside Wally that made his head spin.

Wally donned as sly smirk while he was panting. He didn't want to cause Batman any harm, but he let his body go just a little, just enough to vibrate all around the man. When he did Bruce's fingers, which were tangled in his hair, tightened as he hissed softly.

"Do you want me to last?" Bruce asked.

"You're really that close?" Wally kissed his jaw softly. He let his hands slip down over the scars across Bruce's back again.

"Turn around." Bruce sat up stiffly, shutting his eyes while he tried to clear his mind once more. Wally tried his best to turn while keeping the other inside him. He laid down on his stomach and turned his hips upward at the Dark Knight, leaning back and forth to straighten them both out.

The bed once again found itself in some other state of disarray while they were like this. Wally gathered a large amount of down comforter under him while Bruce fucked him from behind. He was leaning down over him, at times just grinding slowly against him while he bit at the back of Wally's neck. He seemed to like the biting, not that Wally minded at all. He moaned with each harsh ravaging of his skin. He turned his head to one side and managed to kiss the other, taking a hand to reach beneath himself, stroking in time with Bruce's thrusts.

It was beginning to pick up for them both, that little break had given Bruce what he needed to keep going. He wasn't about to let the younger man get the better of him, of course.

He brought one hand around Wally's chest, teasing a nipple, enjoying the moan he got, and then just left it there. He used it to get a better grip and to push into him harder.

The kid had become much more vocal. His loud cries filled the halls. Bruce Wayne suddenly felt thankful that his estate was big enough to keep any prying neighbor ears at a safe distance.

He leaned over enough so that he was laying on top of Wally, his hot breath spilling over the kid's ear, panting just as heavily as Wally was. "shh…" he told him softly.

"I-I'm gonna… again." Wally gasped, biting at a pillow he'd pulled over to himself.

"Do it." Bruce told him. He managed to fight the expensive pillow away from Wally but replaced it with his own mouth, their tongues clashing in a sloppy, gasping battle, sucking on each other's lips in between Wally's cries.

Bruce's hand delved under the Flash and fought his hand out of the way, instead, he jerked him in time with his thrusts and just as that thrumming had changed to a strong vibration running up and down Wally's body, Bruce felt his balls tighten and he sat up a bit, shoving himself in deep and grinding against Wally's rear. Wally in turn arched sharply, which pushed himself back against Bruce equally hard. They both uttered some form of a groan or a yelp. Wally's hand gripped tightly at Bruce's as it squeezed his cock, helping to milk out the last of his second orgasm, while Bruce emptied himself inside the kid.

It didn't dawn on him to ask if it was ok, to come inside Wally, but the frenzied kiss he got afterward from a fatigued Flash told him it was alright. Wally twisted where he laid and pulled the Dark Knight down to himself, wrapping his arms up around his bold shoulders and holding him close while he kissed him.

Flash went limp finally, all of him. Bruce, too, fell over beside him, laying on his stomach while Wally laid on his side.

"So…" Wally was still panting. "Do you cuddle afterward?" He asked the Dark Knight.

Bruce was quiet, mostly because he was still catching his breath, but he really didn't know how to answer that. "I take it you're a cuddler?" He asked in an exhausted voice.

"Uh, no, I just didn't know how you wanted to—"

"I say we sleep on it. We can decide in the morning." Bruce joked dryly, closing his eyes.

It soared right over Wally's head and he crawled under the giant comforter beside Bruce. "'kay, sounds fine to me." He yawned, pulling a pillow into his chest and soon after fell asleep.

Bruce watched him for a moment, until finally, his eyes would not stay open either.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Author's Comments:

I don't know about you guys, but I listen to a lot of music while I write certain scenes. As a music nerd, I'd like to share those certain songs with you at the end of each chapter. w I'm not the only one who does that, right? It helps me to focus on one feeling or mood, if you will.

While uh, Bruce and Wally had their "big moment" XD I was listening to "Running up That Hill" by Placebo, and "Night Sky" by George Winston, there's actually a LOT of George Winston involved in this fic. ._.Just sayin'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not Fast Enough Chapter VIII**

"Hey, uh, Dick, why are we here again?" Flash asked his old team mate, looking around at the high-tech, underground decor of Deathstroke's lair.

"Because he's good with this stuff. Even the old man agreed." Nightwing reminded Flash for the fiftieth time.

"'Kay, could we not call Bruce an old man?" Flash rubbed the embarrassment out of his face.

"I knew it! You totally did sleep with him!" Nightwing exclaimed, laughing at Flash's reaction.

"Fine, I get it! Just knock it off, it's weird!"

"Why? Just because you slept with a guy who's old enough to be your dad?" Nightwing poked fun at Flash.

A soft chuckle filled the room from every shadowy corner. "Now, Grayson. You're really one to talk."

Nightwing growled into the darkness, followed by a lethal birdarang that obviously hit something in the shadows.

"Mm, good aim... Remind me to punish you later."

"That's not fair! You let me hit you!"

"Oh? Where's your proof?"

"What was that?" Flash interrupted them both with a sneer.

"Nothing." Nightwing fumed.

"Hey, Rob, wait." Flash rushed after his old friend as he sped up through two double doors that opened up.

Somehow, Slade had made his way quickly to the other side of the doors and handed Nightwing his little toy. Dick gained an expression that said that he knew he didn't hit Slade, but then he wondered how the man had ended up with his birdarang. He slouched his shoulders as he stormed passed, waving his hand between Flash and Slade. "Wally, Slade; Slade Wally."

"Woah, Rob! Wally?" Flash waved his hands nervously.

"I already knew." Slade said reassuringly, his one eye that was peaking out his mask squinted as he grinned. "I also already know why you're here." the man lead them both further into his lair, much resembling Bruce's set up.

"Hey, Rob, are you noticing a trend here?" Wally gazed around at the somewhat dark interior.

"What kind of trend?" Nightwing grumbled, he was still upset with Slade.

"You're... Young..."

Dick glanced sideways at Wally, waiting for the rest of his revelation. "Yeah?"

Wally simply pointed at Slade and then all around his lair.

Nightwing glanced all around, and then stared at Slade for a bit. "You... noticed that we're _involved_?"

"Well, you and him... Me and Bats... They're both kind of gadget happy rich guys, and we're both young..." Wally said with wide eyes as though it was an important discovery. "I wonder if Raz al Ghul has any-"

"Woah! There's nothing there! I mean, you and Bats are kind of... Well, there's nothing between us, we just fuck each other." Dick said blatantly, ignoring Slade's snicker. Robin waved his hand at Flash out of annoyance and proceeded to the large console protruding from the wall beside Slade. "Just, don't read too much into it." he sighed irritated.

Wally slumped a bit, he was only trying to make a point. When he joined the two, Slade had already begun to pull windows up on his computer. "These are readings that Robin brought." The older man stated, opening several other windows that overlapped one another.

"Aren't these Bats'?" Wally interrupted.

"They're important." Slade emphasized _important_ for the Speedster.

Wally turned to Dick, wide eyed and somewhat upset. "Aren't those Batman's readings?" he whispered, in an accusing fashion.

Slade didn't let Dick answer, he only straightened in front of Flash, still taller than the Speedster by far. "They're his readings, but these are my design." he said, pointing to the tiny nanobots swimming among blood cells in a small video clip. There was another video clip that showed one of the nanos disassembled and rotating 360º for the viewer to see every angle of the tiny contraption.

"You made these?" Flash looked incredulously at the man, but before Slade could say anything to defend himself, Flash had the man by the collar of his suit, pushing him back over the console counter, glaring at him. "Why the Hell would you do this to someone? What was your God damn purpose?"

Slade looked surprised, and he should have. The only other time Dick had seen Wally that upset was when Barry had disappeared. He didn't say anything, he waited.

"I don't know what the goal was, because I didn't make these ones."

"You... But you just said." Wally looked confused, releasing Slade, but not apologizing.

"I recognize them. I'm the only one who could pull off this sophisticated design, but I didn't make these." Slade explained, turning back to examine the files that had been brought from Bruce's bat cave.

"So did someone steal your design?" Dick asked, turning to the console as well.

"Even if they had, you'd have to be able to think like me in order to understand them." Slade said somewhat proudly.

"Is there anyway that you made them, and then forgot?" Wally asked, joining them both at the console again.

"No, I keep logs of everything I come up with." Slade mumbled, leaning in closer to the console screen as he blew up one of the clips.

"Is that so?" Dick asked, leaning in closer as well.

"You don't get to see them." Slade said in response to Dick's intrigue, not missing a beat.

The teen growled and spun around angrily, leaving the two to stare at their video clips. It would have made his job a lot easier as a hero to see those logs.

"I just... Don't get what their purpose is. It can't be something as simple as, _that... _Could it?" Wally blushed. What's the pointing of giving him this obnoxious sex drive?

"I don't think that's their main purpose." Slade said, opening a text file from Bruce, they were notes that the billionaire had been keeping on Flash. "I think, there's an underlying function that Luthor must have tried to override."

"Do you know what that function is?" Wally sounded nervous, trying to make sense of what Batman had written down about him.

"More production of some chemicals, some important chemicals. Neutrophils, basophils, eosinophils, all kinds of white blood cells. They also seem to be delivering a large amount of resources to your spleen as well... I'm even finding production of stem cells and progenitor cells, even oligodendrocytes." Slade rubbed the chin of his mask habitually, leaning in closer to the console.

"Stem cells?" Wally sighed. More stems cells for what? Was he about to lose brain tissue or something? Oligodendrocytes keep the axons in his neurons insulated in myelin. He felt insulted for a moment. Was this some sick way of someone telling him he was slow? White blood cells and spleen production, "That's kind of... it seems to have a lot to do with my immune system." Wally noted.

"I think that's a very valid point." Slade gave the boy credit. He noticed Wally slumping a bit, leaning on the console.

The Speedster had hoped this would be a quick trip. "I thought you guys would have this figured out when I got here." he mumbled.

"I don't like to give Bruce too much credit, but if he couldn't figure this out, it will at least take me some time." Slade leaned back a bit, watching Wally as he began to blush softly. "I am willing to bet that your immune system is a large key, the problem is, we don't know _why_ anyone would want to enhance it. And quite frankly, it makes me nervous."

"Makes you wonder if there's something we don't know yet?" Wally agreed, dropping his head on the console with a metal thud.

"I hate to ask this, Flash, but do you have any illnesses such as PML, MS, HIV... Herpes?"*

Wally shot up straight and gave Slade an incredulous look. "Excuse me?" He half laughed out of disbelief.

Dick came back finally, noticing Wally's flustered state. "You forgot it?" he rolled his eyes, throwing Slade a warning glance as he retrieved Wally. "We'll just be a bit." Dick said, pulling Wally down a corridor that led to a smaller office, one with a more comfortable atmosphere.

"I'm sorry, although I'm glad I guess." Flash said, embarrassed.

"He can be a little up front." Robin said reassuringly, "I promise that he's only trying to help... I hope." He had to remember that Slade was a villain after all. He placed Flash down on the couch and frowned at him. "Maybe you should just carry a larger dose on you." he sighed.

"I know, I just have to worry about putting it somewhere." Flash fidgeted until he freed himself from his suit, sighing in relief. He looked at Dick apologetically, almost hiding his erection in both hands.

Robin stood, slipping his nightwing costume off from the waist down, he had already gained a sizable erection, giving Wally the go ahead by massaging his own hardon in one hand, using his other to steady himself while he straddled Wally's lap. The raven haired boy rubbed them both together, moaning in unison.

It was at about this erotic moment when Slade opened up his security camera system, he quickly found the two in a study close by and he grinned, pulling up a chair.

Robin opened his legs wider so that he could feel Flash's balls between his cheeks. The Speedster had obviously been prepared for sex, but not for Robin to take the initiative. He was even more shocked to see Robin pull out a tiny metal object. Slade's grin widened as he watched and his hand tightened around the base of his cock as he saw what it was Robin had.

The younger man had pulled out a gauged sound, the top of which had Slade's emblem on it. He slipped it in his mouth for a moment while he slid a hand behind himself, fingering, stretching himself for Flash.

Flash also wasn't used to topping, but he wasn't going to complain. He moaned when Dick slid off for a moment, quickly taking the sound out while he lathered a fair amount of saliva over Wally's cock, looking up and enjoying the heated moan that Flash gave him, watching. He then straddled the Speedster's lap again, moaning as he sat back a bit, letting Flash prod his anus until finally slipping deep inside. Robin was tight, and his muscles responded well to the strong thrumming that came from Flash's cock inside him.

"How are you..." Wally began, but he stopped when he realized he was about to admit to expecting his best friend to be loose.

Robin laughed and moaned, "He has ways of keeping me tight." The phrase was arousing for all three of them.

When Robin slipped the sound in once more, lathering it up with his tongue, he wasted no time in slipping the thin tip down, slowly, inside his urethra. The hero hissed, and he bit his lip just as Slade had while he watched. Robin began to rock his hips back and forth, rolling them while he worked on sliding more of the sound down inside his cock. Flash watched with horrified fascination. He moaned each time Dick rotated his hips, and each time his muscles would twist around him.

Slade had his legs spread out in the computer chair and moaned proudly at the thick amount of pre gathering at his tip, he watched as the boy began to bounce on Flash's lap, while the other attacked Nightwing's neck, biting at it, moaning. The sound was now in completely, and Robin would rotate it a bit, and then pull it out only to push it back in. Wally's cock was doing just about the same inside Robin, the two were moaning so loudly now that, not only could he hear them from the security feed, but he could hear them from the hallway as well.

Slade caught a glimpse of a fine sized bruise on Nightwing's thigh, it was a hickey that he'd been rough with, so much so that it had bruised a dark blue. He could tell from Grayson's wining that Flash was being too gentle, and he could also tell that the hero was expecting more. It still made him hard, so he settled for the scene playing on his security feed.

Robin was getting antsier, riding Flash down into a slouching position, grinding his hips down each time and gasping. He cursed as the sound fell out and bent far over to get it. While he was distracted, he lookup up into the corner, seeing the small glare of a camera. Dick sat back up and leaned in close to Flash. "I wanna get him in here." he whispered sharply, still trying to get a good amount of pain out of this.

Flash nodded hesitantly, and the instant he did, Robin looked up at the camera, his motion stopping for a moment. "I know you're watching us, get the hell in here!"

Flash seemed completely surprised. When Robin suggested that they were being watched, he made to cover up somewhat. It did no good, Robin held his arms a bit. "It's fine, he 's good I promise.." Robin moaned the last part. He let go of Wally's arms seeing a small glint of discomfort in his eyes. That's right, he couldn't do that to his friend. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, attempting to kiss the side of Wally's ear gently, trying to appear gentle at least. Robin gave a few soft moans, licking the shell of Wally's ear and then sucking on the lobe, kissing the patch of neck just behind his ear. It took a moment, but Wally finally started moaning again, bucking up against Robin.

At that point, they both heard heavy boot steps falling, and Robin didn't even turn, he only leaned back and felt a bare cock between his shoulder blades, and a pair of gloved hands grab tightly around his arms, pushing him down harder on Wally.

"Ah, fuck." Nightwing gasped, tightening his legs at Wally's sides. Flash moaned as well. He trembled when he felt Slade's eyes on him, but Robin's insides were tight and squirming and he almost lost it, his head spinning.

Slade took the small sound from Grayson's hand and slid the smooth length of it through the slit of the his cock. Nightwing couldn't pull himself on and off of Flash's cock with Slade leaning on him like that, so he took to rotating his hips. Meanwhile, Slade was grinding his cock into Grayson's back, quietly enjoying the show while he slid the sound down Nightwing's urethra.

Flash gasped as Robin's nails dug into his hips, hissing until he was sure they'd broken the skin. He helped when he felt Slade's hands on his ankles, they pulled him further off of the couch so that Slade could kneel behind Robin, and between Wally's legs.

The man lifted his mask for a moment, but he did it so that Flash couldn't see. He only saw the head lower into the crook of Robin's neck and the boy hissed sharply, arching, moaning loudly, almost screaming and bucking on top of Flash. When Slade pulled his face away, returning the mask to it's usual position, he saw a bleeding bite mark on Robin's neck that pooled in the dip of his collar bone. Wally thought he liked it rough, apparently not as much as his best friend.

He felt Slade against his thigh and his butt cheeks and sat up a bit. "Wait, the nanos." he gasped, placing a hand on Robin's stomach to stop them both.

He saw Slade's eye squint in amusement as he chuckled. "You don't think I already have them?" Robin grinned sheepishly at Flash adding to Slade's response.

He felt the two adjusting their positions a bit, and he braced himself for a man roughly Bruce's size to violate him, but instead, he saw Robin arch sharply. The Nightwing emblem on his chest expanded as he took a sharp breath in and then almost cried out.

Flash moaned as he felt a tight pressure around his cock, and something hot and slick sliding up against his. He gasped as he realized what it was. He felt Robin's hot breath on his face as he was pushed forward more, resting his head on Wally's shoulder as Slade thrusted into him. The force pushed Robin up and off of Flash's cock, but it was quickly swallowed back up as Robin pushed back against his and Slade's cocks.

Wally threw an arm over his face as he moaned out louder. Both him and Robin seemed at the mercy of Slade. Flash took two ungloved fingers down under himself and rubbed them up against his anus. Plenty of pre had dripped between his crack from himself and Slade, he rubbed his fingers around in it before slipping them inside himself.

It didn't take Wally long to find his own prostate, but at that point he was already gone. His breathing picked up significantly and Robin and Slade seemed to be focusing on him. Robin had a gathered pool of pre on Flash stomach, and a small strand of saliva was connected from his lip to a drop just on Flash's collar bone. Wally could finally hear Slade, but it sounded just as quiet and possibly more dangerous than before, growling softly as Robin fought in his grasp.

Robin attacked Wally's covered nipple until finally the Speedster bucked against them both. The other two went wide eyed as they felt Flash's wild surge of speed, it was almost to the degree that both of them worried that the molecules in their cocks had merged together, but when Wally bucked in and out of Robin, they could feel the slickened, hardened mass slipping freely inside Robin, and among Slade's cock. The onslaught of speed and friction drove both of them over, a feat not at all easy for someone in Robin's situation. He could usually survive a few rounds before he finally brought Slade off. Of course, this was the first time they had had a three way, and with someone like Flash, who wasn't completely human like the two of them.

Wally still continued to moan loudly, covering his mouth as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Robin and him hadn't ever done something quite that extreme before, so the young vigilante was wide eyed and speechless, he was panting just the same as Flash, impressed by the other's orgasm. Slade was more composed, although there was no way of telling whether it was a front he had quickly put up or not. He was panting, still jerking Robin slowly, having taken the sound out just in time.

"Wow..." Wally sighed, leaving his arm lying limply across his face. "I could go for a nap now." he laughed softly.

"I imagine so." Slade said, pulling out of Robin and holding his hands against the boy's back to keep him in place.

"Ya think... that'll hold you over for a bit?" Robin asked, placing his feet on the ground to stand, still leaning a bit against Slade.

"Yeah... um.. I guess, thanks." Wally laughed nervously.

Dick smiled and waved his hand casually, "No problem. What are friends for?" he joked, Wally joined in on the laugh, but Slade took that as his cue to leave, rolling his eyes as he did so. "Are you okay? I mean, was it bad that I brought him in on this?" Robin asked just after Slade had left.

Wally laugh, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, just, probably don't tell Bats about it."

Robin nodded in agreeance. "Yeah, I'm still tying to keep it secret." Flash's childhood friend motioned between himself and where Slade had been a moment ago. "It doesn't look good when a super hero and a villain are sleeping together." he joked. They both laughed at the irony.

Wally was led to a shower and they both took one at the same time, Flash finishing much more quickly than Robin. He made his way back out into the console room, awkwardly joining Slade by the screen and watching it. "So, can I ask you something?" he said nervously.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to talk about our relationship." Slade said this as though it amused him.

"Well, no, I was wondering why you couldn't just look at the nanos in your own blood? If you already had them..."

"Because they do nothing in my blood, they float around with the blood cells and white blood cells, in the current, if you will. Try to understand, Batman was right about one thing," he made it clear that he didn't like praising the Bat. "they're tailored for your system. They only behave this way in your body." Slade pointed to the screen. The nanos were turning out thousands of chemicals in Flash's body, doing well at keeping up with him.

"So they're just altering my sex drive and immune system by basic chemicals?" he sighed, it was the same as saying _Greeeaaat_.

"They're doing more than just that, it's difficult to say just yet, but there's a chance their purpose is to aide you in something greater than a sex drive, that much I can be sure of." Slade mumbled again, concentrating.

"How could you figure that out and Bats couldn't?"

"Because he doesn't know what to look for." Slade's eye winced as he grinned at Flash, tapping the side of his noggin. "Although, he may just be keeping that from you. How should I know."

At that moment Flash heard Bruce's voice over his earpiece. He turned away from the console just as Slade laughed softly. "Speak of the devil."

"Flash, where are you?" Batman asked.

How to answer that? "I'm making my rounds." he slapped his head because he figured that Batman had a trace on him anyway, he knew right where he was, he was just testing him, wasn't he? "What's up?" he could tell that something was wrong.

"I'm on my way to the hospital."

"What happened? You okay!" Flash rushed for the door in a second before hearing,

"I'm fine, it's Commissioner Gordon."

"Uh oh, what happened to him?"

"I'm not sure yet, him and the entire police crew that showed up after we left were sent to the hospital. I want you there so we can see if we have what ever they caught." It was an order, but more importantly, he could hear how concerned Bruce was.

"I'm there." Flash said, waving over his should at Slade and Robin as he walked back in.

It only took him a short few seconds to get there, and when he did, the nurse at the counter led him up to Gordon's room. He could see that they'd placed Gordon in his own room next to the other officers. Four of them, Gordon, two male officers and one female. They were all of them hooked up to life support.

"What happened?" Flash asked the nurse.

The man only shook his head, looking curiously at the charts of one of the men. "There's no way to tell just yet."

Flash thanked him anyway and headed into Gordon's room.

Flash saw Batman as he entered, looming over Commissioiner Gordon, checking his vitals it seemed. "Oh, you're here, already." Flash laughed nervously.

The Dark Knight stared at him for a moment, and Wally couldn't tell if he looked surprised or disappointed, but then, after a moment, he stood up slowly, never once taking his eyes from Flash. "You're late." He said so quietly that it sent chills up Wally's spine.

"Heh, I never thought I'd hear one of you guys say that to me." he joked lightly, making his way around the foot of Gordon's bed.

Batman held his hand up almost defensively, as if in instinct. "Stay back." he growled.

Flash stopped. "What, is something up?" Flash asked, concerned.

"We may be contagious as well." Batman threw out as an explanation.

"Uh, well, after last night, I would imagine so." Flash snapped back lightly, then he frowned. He didn't mean to snap at the man, and especially about something that as far as they were concerned as superheroes, should be left as highly classified between them. "Wait, wait. I'm sorry."

"Last night." Batman's expression remained blank, he nodded softly after a minute, his cold stare turning darker by the minute.

"I didn't mean to, it just slipped out, I'm sorry." Flash waved his hands apologetically.

"It was a mistake." The man bit out simply. He was quick to the point about everything, it seemed, and he brushed passed a shocked looking Flash, heading for the door.

"A... mistake?" Wally turned, looking hurt almost. "Wait a minute, what the hell?" He hissed.

"Leave it." Batman said but he was quickly blocked by Flash. It took one touch from the Speedster and Batman shoved the smaller body into the closet in Gordon's room. Flash coughed when he hit the wall hard. "This. Can't. Happen." Batman said so softly that Wally had to hold his breath to hear it.

"What? No, no wait. I don't get it." He panicked, pulling at Batman's cape and cowl. That seemed to alarm the man and he thrust the flat of his hand up against Wally's chest, knocking the wind out of him, but then holding him there, tightly applying pressure to the ginger's chest.

Flash went into a panic. He fought and struggled against Batman, rustling in the small closet while Bruce remained still, watching him struggle. Wally was afraid of his expression, it was intrigue, interest, as though Batman was studying how he fought back. He'd hoped that Bruce would care for him a bit more than this but perhaps there was a reason. Finally the pressure was lifted and he was able to take a deep breath, feeling his exhale clash with Bruce's as the man's lips pressed over his, gently, softly, while his body pressed harshly and fiercely against Flash's

"... stop it" Flash gasped softly, the kiss he didn't mind, the touching he didn't mind, the violence and sudden negligence earlier had troubled him though. Then, it dawned on him. That's right, of course Batman had traced him, he had probably heard him fucking Robin with Slade. How should that make him feel? Flash felt so ashamed. He dropped his gaze, pulling his hands away from Bruce as he did so. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... to hurt you or anything..." He said softly.

"Didn't you?" Batman's voice was bitter, it was cold, and his stare was laced with an odd kind of hatred that Flash had never seen before, sharp and burning with cold hatred.

"No, of course n-"

"Stop. I don't want to talk about it, ever." Bruce growled over his shoulder, he stopped in the doorway and spoke softly to Wally "Forget about this, or I'll forget about you." Bruce said coldly, leaving Flash in the dark of the closet.

Wally rubbed at his chest, it was sore. He half wondered if there would be a bruise. What Wally felt was a cruel sense of selfishness. He felt guilt as well as shock that Batman actually could be hurt.

Just as he pulled himself together, stepping out of the closet doorframe, Batman was back. He examined Gordon closely, seemingly ignoring Flash while he filled a syringe with Gordon's blood, storing it in his belt with three other samples.

He turned to find Wally against a wall, watching him carefully. Bruce sighed and straightened up to face the Speedster. "Flash-"

"It's fine... we can leave it." Wally averted his eyes.

"I need you at the mansion, now. I want you to stay there." Batman said coldly. Wally felt as though he had no choice. The billionaire was angry with him, and now he wanted to keep him prisoner? He agreed out of obligation, he owed it to Bruce to make it up to him, if he could.

"'Kay." He said simply, and rushed away from the man and out of the hospital quickly.

Batman stared after Wally, and then turned to watch Gordon grumble in his ill-induced slumber. "Alfred" Bruce said as softly as possible, making his way to the window.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm at the hospital with Commissioner Gordon and his team." Bruce confirmed, making sure Alfred knew exactly where he was.

"Understood sir."

"Flash should be returning, make sure he stays there, I don't want him leaving."

"Of course, sir." Alfred said and went back to iron-pressing a pair of Bruce's formal slacks, laying them on the bed with three identical pairs.

He heard Wally rush in through the front doors and head straight for his room. Alfred sighed to himself and shook his head.

The butler turned the iron off, and headed to a second floor bar, preparing a pot of coffee for Wally and pulling out some chilled cocktail shrimp for a snack.

"Master West?" Alfred knocked at the door lightly, holding the coffee and shrimp in each hand.

After a moment the door opened, and a pale exhausted looking Wally appeared to have just taken a three minute shower.

"Hey." He forced a grin and held his hands out, offering to take the load for Alfred. "Sorry I didn't say hi." He apologized, standing in the doorway with a towel around his waste.

"That's quite alright sir. Is there anything that I may do for you?" Alfred asked, smiling politely at the Speedster.

"No I... I guess I'll go downstairs for a swim, I need to think about some things."

"Of course, sir." Alfred smiled at him. He offered to take the refreshments but was surprised when, after a few seconds, he received an empty tray and an empty coffee pot. It took a moment for Alfred to realize that Wally had taken a split second each to wash the pot and tray with shower gel, and Alfred would wait until Wally was out of sight before washing them both himself with actual dish soap and hot water. It was the thought that counted.

"Hey, thanks Alfred." Wally smiled, looking a little brighter already.

"Sir, if you need anything, anything at all, please come and find me. I'm afraid that when duty calls, the Master is a negligent host."

"No, that's fine... He has every right to be." Wally said sadly. He didn't explain, he just grabbed a towel and rushed down to Bruce's pool. He needed to let his head cool off.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Author's Notes:

Neutrophils, basophils, eosinophils, are all different kinds of white blood cells.

Your spleen plays a large part in helping your immune system.

Stems, besides being hugely controversial in some places, help to reproduce tissues and what not. They're biggest claim to fame is that they differentiate into different kinds of cells. Once a skin cell, always a skin cell, so if you lose some skin cells, stem cells replace them, they're like blank discs. Although, only embryonic stems cells can be anything, adult stem cells can really only be blood, skin, or intestinal cells.

Progenitor cells, are a lot like stem cells, but they have a limit to how much they can reproduce, stems cells are kind of limitless.

PML (Progressive Multifocal Leucoencephalopathy, yeah, I didn't try saying it either), MS (Multiple Sclerosis), Herpes Zoster, and HIV all deplete Myelin, which is a fatty acid that insulates your axons, kind of like the power chords that hook all of your neurons together, think of a network of computers. These are where messages are sent to and from across these chords. Oligodendrocytes help to keep axons insulated in myelin. The more Myelin you have, the faster those messages are sent. It's really important stuff. Including important for our storyline 8D And in all seriousness, it's a really serious thing when the myelin deteriorates in a person, a lot of people suffer form this, and many die. ._. ... there's this humble fanfic writer's public service announcement... Ahem... anyway.

Author's Comments:

I'm so sorry for the bio lesson! I am a bio major after all, and I'm kind of a nerd for these things. w Again, I'm REALLY sorry! :( I just like to make things seem as real as possible. Accept that I said in earlier comments that we were going to ignore STD's... Hm... but I never said it in the story itself, XD so oh well, this is for the sake of the plot! 8D

Also, I typed most of this on my iPad... if you find something SUPER weird, it was probably my autocorrect ._. ... sorry. XD I hope you guys enjoy it, I'm having fun with a new chapter, hopefully I'll be done soon.

If any of you have any fantasies that you would like me to try and stick in here, let me know, I would like to keep it going for a little longer, so I need some good ideas to throw in there as extra chapters. 8D

Oh and, yes, Bats is acting weird, I promise it's not a character flaw on my part. w I'm also very excited about that... I hope I didn't just give too much away... ._.


	9. Chapter 9

{{ WARNING }}

This is much like the very first chapter, and I really focused on that... which I'm sorry for... but it needed to be done, and I'm a sick bastard, so I actually really enjoyed it. Yeah, ya know that comfort I've been working to build up over the last few chapters? Get ready to kiss that good bye. XD Muahaha!... I'm sorry. :(

I FORGOT when I posted last night to thank DemonUntilDeath for helping me so much with this chapter, and future chapter. It really gave me some great insight! Thanks hun!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Wally frowned when he realized he couldn't hold his breath as long as he used to be able to under water. He was a runner anyway, not a swimmer, so it didn't really matter. He found the muffled sound comforting. He just wanted to sink to the bottom to escape and think. He beat his arms above him to keep submerged. The ginger watched tiny, sparkling bubbles escape his mouth and nose and billow up to the surface. The irregular view above him almost disappeared when his thoughts turned to those closest to him.

He felt so stupid for what he'd done. It was obvious to him how much of a father figure Bruce must have been to Robin. He knew that Bruce had seen him and Dick sucking each other off. He'd taken it a step further and had a not so bad shower session with the Dark Knight himself. To top it all off, he went back and fucked not only Nightwing, but Slade as well.Wally may have been a little rough around the edges, but the relationships he had among the league before the rape showed a kind of finesse. When he was suddenly free to seek deeper connections with league members, he threw that finesse out the window. It was as if he had no regard for their feelings. He didn't expect them to take that lightly, they deserved better than that.

_Rob would tell me if I fucked up in his book, but would Bats do the same?_ He wondered..

He thought Dick was more comfortable with it than Batman. Hell, Wally had his little problem to worry about, but he felt a little ashamed to realize he was using the nanos as an excuse to fool around.

He surfaced to take a large breath, and then submerged again, swimming quickly around the pool and sending large waves up over the edges. Flash stopped after his one breath had run out, it lasted him five and a half laps. The ginger's lungs ached by the time he threw his elbows up over the edge and hung there in the cool water, resting his eyes, breathing deeply.

He wondered how he could make it up to Bruce. He didn't even know if that's what the man was upset about? Wally had found this very casual, very hot medium between himself and a few of the other league members. After years of being unable to have a partner, it was a nice freedom that he could take amongst the league. He was angry at himself for having screwed that up so quickly.

"Fuck..." he said to himself, sighing and rubbing the back of his head with one hand before pushing off to submerge beneath the water again, holding his breath while he listened to the ambient, aquatic sound.

Wally closed his eyes momentarily, reopening them to a darker room. He surfaced to find that the only lights lit were the ones in the pool.

He rubbed the water from his eyes and looked around, bobbing over to the edge and looking into the dark corners for any sign of someone else. "Alfred?" he called out. Perhaps the man thought that he wasn't there at all and turned the lights off.

The red head pulled himself out and shook his wet hair, grabbing a towel from a bench and drying off his shoulders and waist. "'Lo?" he called cautiously. He was supposed to be Wally West, but was prepared to be the Flash if anyone uninvited had decided to drop in on a wealthy Bruce Wayne.

Wally wandered away from the glow of the pool, and closer to the light switch on the wall. It wasn't until he saw a shadow right in front of him move that he jumped back, slipping on his own puddles and landing on his rear.

"Ow! Who's there?" he growled, scrambling to get up, at a normal pace. When the figure came closer, he noticed it as Batman and was relieved, but still apprehensive. "Ah, Bats, you scared me!" He laughed nervously.

The man was quiet as he came closer, his dark blue eyes never once leaving Wally's wet body.

"Uh, hey... I really need to talk to you. I don't really get _us _yet, and I know that our ideas of what's going on might be different, so if I really hurt your feelings... I want to apologize... I never wanted to do anything to hurt you, ya know?" he almost rambled on but Wally bit his lip to stop himself. His head bowed in shame, and he pulled the towel around himself. It was a kind gesture on his part, but he felt that being half naked ruined some of it's validity.

It had a different effect on Batman. The man reached his hand up and stroked Wally's cheek, blue eyes watching the boy intensely. His lips parted as he swallowed, the hard adams apple in his neck bouncing. Thatvcaught Wally's attention, he couldn't tell if Bruce looked nervous, or if it was something else.

Wally leaned into the hand though, relieved that Bruce seemed to be over his bout of anger from earlier. But he still intended to make up for what he'd done, assuming Bruce knew. The hand on his cheek slid down his neck, and then settled over his chest, feeling his strong, fast heartbeat in his rib cage. It was powerful, Bruce seemed to focus in on it. He sighed out of relief, Wally thought. A tight sneer crossed Bruce's lips and he pushed Wally to the ground, looming over him with a cold stare.

"What the hell?" Wally wined, rubbing his hip from the landing. He was put off by the sudden change in behavior.

"You still talk too much, that always annoyed me about you. I doubt you even know what it is you're saying," the man growled and took Wally's arm in his hand. He tugged the boy towards a smaller room but Flash pulled free, getting to his feet.

"Hey, wait! Can you lecture me afterwards? I need a heads up here!" he said angrily.

"I am tired of your teasing," Batman growled, stepping closer to Flash. "I am tired of your pretending," he spat. He walked Wally up against a wall and pinned him there. "I am tired of your control."

"What?" Wally exclaimed, feeling trapped between the wall and Batman, a slight claustrophobic panic rising in his chest. _Am I controlling?_ He frowned at Batman, trying to figure out if he had done anything worse than sleep with Bruce's sidekick and enemy, as if that wasn't bad enough. "Bruce, you gotta be specific." he said, embarrassed. "I really didn't mean to do anything bad to you, so let me know what it was and I won't do it again. I really... Don't want to ruin this..." he said, placing a trembling hand on Bruce's arm.

The Dark knight growled and swung at Wally, not surprised when the ginger dodged. "I know you're smarter than that," he growled, sending another jab at Flash's gut, causing the boy to cough, wincing at the pain in his diaphragm.

"Damnit, knock it off! You can't treat me like this!" he didn't believe that, Wally felt down right rotten for what he'd done, but he needed to be able to make it up to Bruce. He fought the man's hands, trying to keep them from grabbing a hold of him and found Batman's belt, searching for something to defend himself with.

Batman let a loud yell out in the gym as a sharp snap and a bright flash filled the room. Wally jumped and dropped a large taser from his hand, placing them on Bruce's chest to hold him up. "Shit, Bruce! I'm sorry! You okay?" he panicked, looking at the man's pained expression.

Wally didn't plan on the man's hands smacking up against his ears on either side of his head. He yelled out in pain, falling to the ground and crawling around Bruce's feet. Wally rushed to get away from him, but struggled to stand.

"Shit! That's not fair, I can't... Hnn." Wally clamped his hands to the sides of his head, feeling his ears ringing and popping, trying to equalize the pressure. He groaned at the pain and looked back to see Batman drawing closer to him. The Speedster took off for the door, but he came short of his destination and cried out when he collided with a bench press, feeling a sharp pain in his rib cage. Wally toppled over the machine and landed flat on his back.

"That's your weakness." Bruce pointed out, crossing his arms as he came to stand over Wally, who was writhing in pain. "The amount of air and pressure just forced in through your semicircular canals was probably enough to cause a small amount of hearing loss. Those little hairs in your inner ear canal are what enable you to balance." Bruce's voice was soft, as though he was enjoying explaining the process to Wally.

"No shit... What's up with you? We don't do that to each other." It was some sort of code that he had followed. Unless it was necessary, he always thought that they respected each others weaknesses as heroes.

"Is that true?" Batman growled at him, lifting him up off the ground and dragging him toward the smaller massage room.

"Yeah, we don't... Ahh, Bats my head hurts, put me down!" Wally groaned. He didn't expect to be thrown against a wall. He had never expected this from Batman. He didn't fight dirty, at least not with fellow heroes.

Flash's head was spinning, he was nauseous and now his shoulder ached along with his ribs. "Bruce, please. Don't do this..." he groaned, rolling to his side on the ground to try and sit up.

"I am tired of your games," Batman growled, his voice growing louder.

"I really didn't even know we were playing any," Wally joked, unfortunately.

The jest wasn't taken well at all. Batman yelled and pulled at a cabinet, tipping it over and letting the glass doors shatter over a massage table. He looked around the room wildly, holding his hands up over the sides of his head, squeezing as if to pop his cranium. The man's gaze settled momentarily on a tub of water and smooth river stones, and he flipped the dial on it all the way up, as hot as it would go.

"Bruce, never mind! I'm sorry!" Wally said, trying to inch his way to the doorway to sneak out, still unable to balance. Bruce seemed to notice and he picked up a glass bottle of massage oil, throwing it at Wally's feet, startling him.

The younger man pulled his back flat up against the wall and covered his head with his arms, pulling his knees up against his chest too, hiding from more bottles that either hit him or covered the ground around him with glass shards.

"I tried to save you. I tried to keep you. You left me!" Batman growled, walking over crunching glass and lifting Wally up by his neck.

"I didn't mean to leave, I was coming back! Bruce... My neck!" Wally gasped, pulling at Batman's hands around his throat. He didn't think that the man meant to choke him or anything, but that's how it seemed to be playing out. _Shit, he's only trying to scare me, right?_ He thought hopefully.

"I want to protect you," he growled, tightening his hands around Wally's neck. This wasn't protecting him, it was harming him, none of it made sense. A Batman who didn't make sense was actually more terrifying than a Batman who planned out his every move.

_He's choking me! Shit, he's really choking me!_ Wally kept waiting for Bruce to stop, but every second took so long. Instincts took over his guilt and he fought in the man's grasp. Although Bruce was only human, Wally always seemed to forget how strong he was. _Oh God, what if he kills me!_ He threw hands out all over Bruce, gripping at his arms, his face and shoulders, hitting at the man's chest. He was too panicked to form fists, and Wally's elbows earned Bruce some good bruises.

Through the white eye pieces of Bruce's cowl, he could see wide blue eyes, ice, staring down at him, rushing over Wally's face, how red it turned, how his eyes rolled back every now and then. His lips curled every time he heard the ginger's throat croak at him.

While he felt the Flash's hands just tighten around his and hold to him, he could feel their grip loosen until they finally slipped off. Bruce watched, his expression softening as the green eyes rolled back and shut. Wally was far from dead, but it seemed good enough to Batman. He let the boy's throat go, grabbing his shoulders to keep him standing. At first the speedster did nothing, he began to go limp until slowly Bruce heard a slow ragged breath entering his body, and then a loud cough, followed by a sharp gasp.

Bruce almost seemed thankful, as though he were afraid of losing Wally. "... Sick..." The Speedster mumbled, and those green eyes spun around, settling on Bruce before rolling back a bit. Wally felt the burning in his chest and he winced, his brows furrowing while he tried to recover, he felt nauseous. _Why did you stop?_ He wondered, noticing how terrified Bruce looked. "I feel... sick," he breathed.

Wally slowly felt his body beginning to support itself. "Please..." he gasped, he didn't care if he was left in a pile of broken glass, he wanted the other to leave him alone. Weak arms came up to push at Bruce, but they stopped when he felt how the Dark Knight trembled. _Is he afraid of losing me, or of not killing me? _He thought. Wally couldn't bare to look at the man, he couldn't bring himself to look up at Bruce, to ask why he was trembling. _Good._ He thought, he wanted to feel Bruce afraid, if that's what it was, but that made him feel guilty. He was so angry at Bruce, beyond angry, but he still felt so awful for hurting the man. "What is this?" Wally asked, if his head would just stop thinking for a moment. If he could just not think and take his time to breathe, that would be enough.

Bruce tensed when Wally noticed his trembling. He growled at the boy and pushed his body in against him. "Always, the teasing." he spat, and his lips curled again when he felt Wally flinch. He slammed his hand against the wall and saw the speedster flinch once more. It felt good to see him so afraid. The look on Wally's face was hurt, it was horror, it was anxiety, it was everything he had felt. He wanted to see the boy crumble into a pile of nothing at his feet.

Bruce let his fists pound into the wall on either side of Wally's head, his pulse quickening each time he saw Wally jump, shutting his green eyes tightly as he cried out each time. Punch, punch, punch. The boy began to slouch, falling to the floor as Bruce continued to punch his fists into the wall, dangerously close to Wally. He tried to slip out from between Bruce and the wall, ignoring the sharp shard of glass cutting deeply into the side of his palm. _For FUCK's sake just... Black out or something. Please._ He thought, feeling he could but not wanting to cry. He tried to lift a hand up over his head, hiding behind it.

Bruce wanted to see him cower, he wanted to see the boy jump. Wally could feel the man's breath on his cheek, hotter and hotter. Bruce stopped and took Wally's hand in his, looking at the cut, prodding the skin on either side with his thumbs to watch it gape at him. It was bleeding a lot. The Dark Knight lifted Flash's hand, catching the nervous glimpse he got from Wally when he dragged his tongue over the tender wound.

Wally hissed, letting himself slouch again and not fighting when Bruce lifted him up once more, steadying him against the wall. The larger man cleared off the massage bed with an arm. Glass shards landed loudly on the floor, earning him more flinches from the boy. He then lifted Wally up and over the glass covered floor to the table.

"Bruce... Please." Wally fought a little in the man's arms. He felt his body spinning, his balance had not yet returned, and he still ached from being choked, assaulted, launched at a wall. "Stop..." a breath caught in his throat when he felt the man trace his lips up over his neck. "You have to stop..." he reasoned. _You wouldn't do this, right? No matter how... Pissed you are..._ He thought, bringing his arms up between him and Bruce. The man growled and pulled Wally's arms aside, digging his teeth into the deep cut and moaning at Wally's pained groan.

"You think you have me figured out, right?" Bruce almost laughed, frightening Wally even more. When he stood up his boot broke a curved piece of glass and he saw Wally jump again. "I had planned on treating you." he whispered softly, reaching into a tub of hot water and smooth river stones. "But I don't think you deserve that." he growled. Wally didn't know how hot a rock heater could be, but the dial was turned as far as it could go. He hadn't prepared for the stone. He cried out when he felt it pressed into his stomach, digging into it painfully and burning his skin to a bright pink color.

"Ah! God, Bruce, seriously!" he tried to sit up but a hand came down hard on his chest, and he coughed, his lungs still so sore. He tried to yell at the pain. "Stop this, please!" he groaned when Bruce finally removed the stone, dropping it noisily back into the metal heater.

"Why?" he asked, dragging a gloved hand up the inside of Wally's thigh, rubbing at the boy's balls when he finally reached them.

S_hit, no!_ He thought, shutting his legs around Bruce's hand tightly to keep it from moving. "You're confusing me... 'Kay? Can we just talk?" Flash asked, his chest heaving from the panic. He didn't really want that, but if it got Bruce to stop, it was good enough for now.

"About what?" Bruce asked him, still managing to move his hand against Flash's groin a bit.

"Everything. We never really, I mean last night, it wasn't really clear- Ahh!" Bruce was trying everything possible to keep Wally from thinking. His lips fastened over a bare nipple, sucking at it, biting until Wally thought it might bleed. "Stop it!" he gasped, feeling the man's fingers sinking below his sac and closer to his anus.

"Stop teasing," Bruce breathed against Flash's chest, surprised at how quickly he recoiled from his touch.

"Bruce, please. I didn't know so it didn't seem like a big deal. I never meant to hurt you." Wally's hand fought to get Bruce's hand away from his crotch.

"You can't even imagine my pain. Don't pretend to understand it," Bruce growled, twisting Wally's nipple before taking the boy's hand, the same one with the cut and biting at it, making it bleed more, enjoying the cry he got out of him. He noticed at that point that there were tears. Real tears. Was he succeeding? "Are you afraid?" he asked softly.

"... Yes..." Wally choked out, hiding his face behind his other hand. He turned over somewhat, crossing one leg over the other, but that was no use. If he could just keep the other from getting between his legs, inside his head. He wanted so badly to be alone right now.

"Does it hurt?" Bruce asked, he pried Wally's legs open and ground the palm of his gloved hand against the boy's groin, obviously too hard.

"Fuck! Yes, it hurts!" Wally squirmed, fighting the hand once more but that earned him a punch to the ribs.

"Not that, that can't be the only thing hurting. What really hurts?" he growled against Wally's ear.

"Please..." Wally tried to hide these stupid tears, feeling, if possible, even more pitiful than when those three men had raped him.

_You do like this, don't you. It's not the drug, this is your kind of thing. _He heard the black haired man's voice in his head and he screamed, throwing his arm over his face again.

"Stop it!" Bruce yelled at him, a hard, gloved hand hitting Wally's face so hard that he almost fell off of the table.

"Don't, please!"

"What hurts?" Bruce yelled, holding Wally's face in his hand, digging his fingers and thumb into each cheek.

"You wouldn't... This isn't you..." Wally whispered, feeling the table wobble as he trembled, he could feel Bruce tremble as well, but he figured that it was anger this time. He felt the grip tighten before it finally let go, that same hand beginning to stroke his cheek where he'd been struck. Bruce's fingers stroked through Wally's hair gently, almost gently enough to calm the boy, but in this case it made it worse. He trembled more, biting his lip to keep from making any noise.

Bruce leaned in closer, rubbing bare lips over the others, kissing him gently. The ginger felt the man take a deep inhale, pausing as his tongue ran over Wally's lips, savoring them. Bruce let his hand slide down over Wally's chest and he moaned at the feel of the thrum that beat strongly against it. "How would you know?" he whispered softly. "How would you know what you've done to me?" he said even more softly, sighing as he let that hand slide from Wally's chest down to his hip bone, rubbing it and then delving further to rub the boy's soft cock.

"You..." Wally began. He felt like arguing wasn't working. _What are you trying to get me to say! _He thought. "I don't... I don't know you..." he tried, shutting his eyes tightly.

Bruce paused and Wally tensed beneath him, preparing for another onslaught of hits and burns. Instead he felt Bruce move down and suck on his neck just beneath his ear. "No, you know me well enough to rip me apart." Bruce growled softly, lifting Wally's leg up to replace it with his own. Wally heard the man's heavy cape hit the floor as he unhooked it, crawling up between the Speedster's legs. "I can't believe we never gave you enough credit." Bruce almost mused, rubbing the inside of Wally's thigh. "You're very clever."

"Bruce..." Wally whimpered, trying to think of what to say. _No, I really don't get it._ He thought. "How can I fix it?" he asked softly, lifting his head up enough to burry his nose in against Bruce's neck, in a fit of appealing to the Dark Knight. If he could keep the man from growing angry again, it would be worth it.

It didn't work. Bruce seemed irritated at Wally's attempt to seduce him, he already knew the boy's true motives. The man pushed his legs up more with one hand on Wally's knees, the other undoing his kevlar and top and slipping them off, landing with a loud thud on the glass covered ground. "You can't." he hissed, pulling at Wally's swim bottoms until they tore, the fabric rubbing against his skin and leaving large, red, friction burns against his hip bones.

"No, please! Why won't you stop?" Wally fell into the same drawl, begging Bruce to stop. _He wouldn't rape anyone. Batman would never rape me! _He screamed in his own head, this time sitting up to try and stop the man. Bruce only succeeded in getting Wally to roll over, an ungloved hand finding an unbroken bottle of massage oil and quickly pulling himself out, lubing up his cock and rubbing it between Flash's cheeks. _Batman doesn't rape. Bruce would never rape me._ He kept thinking. The man was preparing him, he could feel the soft lubed tip pressing against him, testing him. Wally was trembling everywhere, but a small part of him kept saying it _He's not doing this. iIt's not rape._ he kept trying to reason, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Bruce, please sto- Ah!" he startled when he felt the hard blunt tip already slipping passed the puckered muscle. Batman stopped enough to grab Wally's hips, pulling him closer. Wally yelped, loudly when his foot slipped off and grazed against a piece of glass on the floor. He felt the sharp pain and Bruce pulled it back up onto the table.

"You'll hurt yourself." he said concerned, sounding worried, brushing soft fingers over the cuts gingerly, but he grabbed his other hand violently around Wally's neck, bringing him as to kiss the boy's shoulder. He was breathing heavily as his cock slipped deeper inside Wally. The Flash gasped with each inch gained, flinching every now and then. Bruce kept switching gears on him and it was too much to keep up with. One minute he was gentle with Wally, almost caring, but then he would change just as quickly, mean and abusive, cruel, angry. Wally couldn't understand it.

He let a long groan out when he felt a sharp pain in his gut. Batman was big, and he needed time to adjust, time that he wasn't given. Wally's back muscles spasmed, and Bruce leaned down, kissing the boy's shoulder blade and the back of his neck. He felt Flash's chest fluttering with speed, his breathing ragged and vibrating with the occasional, pained groan.

"No..." Wally growled, feeling Bruce's balls coming to rest against his. He was helpless, he was angry. He couldn't understand anything. This Batman was terrifying, but it was some how worse not being able to see his face. He shuddered when he felt one of the man's hands slide up his chest to his shoulder, lifting him up a bit more. "Ah, it hurts..." he whimpered, feeling the length pressing in against him awkwardly. He felt his back pressed against Bruce's broad chest and Wally cried out when he felt the man thrust in deeper. It hurt as though he were being cut deep inside, a searing, burning pain that he couldn't ignore.

"You're still soft." Bruce commented, kneading the soft length hanging between Wally's thighs.

"The... The drug..." he gasped, trying not to blame anything on Batman. It hurt so much that he couldn't possibly be hard.

"The drug?" Bruce asked. "What drug is that?" he licked the shell of Wally's ear, some how earning a moan from the boy amongst all of the pain.

"Cyproterone..." Wally shuddered absentmindedly.

"For what?" Bruce pressed in further, groaning at the whimper he got.

"My... Sex drive..." Wally said, feeling shame in admitting that. He was suddenly reminded what he suspected Bruce to already know. The man was just trying to get him to realize that, Wally assumed. It was Wally's own fault that he didn't have enough cyproterone with him at the time. _I get it... I'm sorry, I should have known better._ He thought. The man wasn't playing dumb, he was making a point. "I know I fucked up. I'm so sorry... You can... do what you want." he said, his body slumping a little as defeat took over, feeling his guilt over powering everything else. He felt the man's cock throb harder inside him and he shivered. Wally seemed to gain an odd flutter of lust from submitting. He gave himself up to Bruce and he could feel his groin heating up, growing harder as Bruce began to pull out, looming over him as he drew out almost completely. The feeling was still unpleasant. He felt his cock warming but Wally felt sick still. Submitting may be his thing, but not like this. But what else could he do?

"I see." Bruce said as he thrusted back in. A loud smack filled the room along with a sudden cry of pain. Wally had been growing harder, but the pain subdued that for a moment. He felt the man pulling out and he held his breath, letting out another loud yell with the hard thrust. After a minute of these slow, hard assaults Flash felt his head grow lighter, his chest tickling with the pleasure that was slowly replacing his pain. He moaned the next time Bruce thrusted in against him, and he threw his head back a bit, trying to ignore his nausea.

"You seem so willing now." Bruce groaned. He caught Wally's hair in his hand and pulled it back enough to free up the boy's neck, sinking his teeth in and enjoying the groan, then sucked at it. His thrusts fell into a quick, regular rhythm.

"What if I wanted you dead?" Bruce gasped against Wally's ear. Wally felt a pang of fear swarm with the warm lust in his gut and he tensed against Bruce.

"Do you?" he asked curiously, timidly.

_Of course not, that's not why I'm here. _Bruce thought, his thrusts slowing a little. "No. I can't fail again." he shuddered, enjoying the feel of Wally's speed swarming around his cock from inside. The strong power surged in through his own cock and he felt his gut tickle at the feel of an approaching orgasm. Bruce groaned loudly as he picked up the pace.

_Fail at what?_ Wally thought. He cried out when he felt the hard thrusts return. He held his head in one hand, the other helping to balance him on the table edge. Bruce's hands were gripping him so tightly that he expected there to be bruises on his hip and shoulder.

Bruce wanted to feel Wally's orgasm, to see his face. He stopped enough to turn the ginger over, awkwardly. "Ow..." Flash gasped. He felt Bruce's hand around him and he had a mix of want and regret. He felt the need for relief but not like this. "Oh, Fuck..." he shivered as he felt the man thrust in deep and then begin to roll his hips around, thrusting hard a few times and stroking Wally quickly. "N-no, shit!" Wally finally threw both arms up over his face and bucked into the hand. "Bruce please..." he wined.

"You don't want to come?" the Dark Knight teased, rubbing the palm of his hand over Wally's head and slit, his pre making it slick, enjoying the boy's quick breaths.

Wally gasped sharply at that, he couldn't answer. He didn't even know what his answer would have been. Bruce felt the hot spray of cum hitting his stomach and he groaned, pushing his hips in hard to feel the surge around his cock. He felt Wally's muscles spasming and twisting powerfully. The boy's voice carried loudly over his own groans and finally his spine relaxed back down onto the table, his chest heaving and his legs moving in a leisurely, post-orgasm frenzy. Flash still had his face covered and Bruce finally noticed the little jumps in his shoulders as he cried.

"it wasn't good?" he asked, lifting Wally's hips up to begin thrusting into them harder for his turn.

"Ah! I didn't, want, to come." Wally growled furiously in between thrusts. It felt good when he did but that wasn't the point. He did tell the man to do what he wanted, but ht figured that Bruce would come himself and leave Wally alone.

Bruce growled at him and leaned further over, lifting Wally's hips up off the table and grinding into him while he felt his balls tighten.

It was too deep. Wally felt such a sharp pain that he was afraid of blood loss. He couldn't imagine this kind of pain without some physical damage. "Bruce, no." he wined, trying to hide his face more as the man drew closer.

"You're still, so, selfish." Bruce growled back, thrusting in deeply several more times before leaning into Wally completely, spilling inside him, leaving deep red scratches in The boy's thighs. The man groaned loudly, satisfied it seemed.

"What is this?" Wally gasped, ignoring the pain.

"Ahh, it's... Pain. That's all it is." Bruce said, his head leaning back as he felt the tremors of his orgasm settling. "It'll never be anything more than that."

"Pain?" Wally shivered, feeling his fingers over one of the scars on Bruce's stomach, there was something wrong with it. He wasn't talking about the pain that Bruce was so focused on.

"I can never make you feel the same pain, but..." Bruce looked down at Wally, a truly guilty look crossing his face. "I need you to understand what it does. We're not heroes, we can't resist pain." he said weakly.

"Hey..." Wally got the feeling that this speech about pain was important, but he had a serious question. "Why is... Your scar different?" he asked nervously.

Bruce looked at where Wally's hand was. He saw the boy's fingers mingling in his own cum, and Bruce let his hand stroke over Wally's.

"Are you... I'm lost..." Wally said, sitting up a bit and trying to pull his hand away. _It's not him, right? But I got him with a taser. _"You can't be Clayface." he said to himself.

"You're smart... You've already figured it out." Bruce smiled sadly. "It hurts so much more than I thought it would."

"What! What the hell is going on?" Wally tried to crawl away now, having forgotten about the shards of glass on the floor. _There's only one reason that his scars would be different, right? _He thought angrily.

"I wanted to pretend, but I didn't think... I'm sorry... I had never realized how angry I was." Bruce admitted, trying to calm Wally down.

"About what?"

"About losing you. I never realized how angry I had become when you died." Bruce didn't seem confused at all, he seemed to know exactly what he was talking about. That made Wally doubt everything. What on earth had he missed?

"Wait, I died?" he asked, sitting still for a moment. Bruce was pretending, pretending what? "I died... Were you pretending, that I wasn't dead?" he said to himself. Why would he have died, why would Bruce have to pretend that he hadn't...

Bruce leaned in to kiss Wally, ignoring the look of realization on the ginger's face.

"You... Your Wally died..." he said with wide eyes, pulling away from the gentle kiss. "You're him from... The Justice Lords." Wally recoiled from the man's continued advance. He couldn't tell if he was relieved or more afraid. "Why were you..."

"Calm down." Bruce said, hushing the confused ginger.

"No, stop." Wally growled, struggling against Bruce.

"Wally, I came to save you, please just calm down." this Bruce made no sense. Wally decided that he was more afraid, he'd never met a Bruce more irrational than this. It was terrifying.

"Bullshit! You were beating me up. Get off of me!" he was at least glad that he had no regrets about fighting back.

"I told you, I was angry then. I'm sorry!"

"God! You don't even sound like him anymore!"

"Wally, I never intended any of that. My goal is to keep you alive!"

"Did you do that to him?"

"No!" that seemed to anger the man again, he grabbed Wally's shoulder and slammed him back onto the table. "I tried to save him!"

"Really? You didn't kill him yourself?" Wally growled, trying to vibrate out of Batman's grasp, which would hurt the man, but he didn't care. He saw the remorseful look on Bruce's face change, he growled and raised his fists up in the air.

"I did not kill him!" he yelled, bringing both fists down on top of an empty table. He looked to his right and saw a messy, bloody trail leading out into the gym room again. Bruce jumped up and rushed out over cracking glass shards. "Wally!" he yelled. He found the boy on the ground in the shadows, holding one of his feet and picking out the shards. They were bleeding profusely but he could see that the cut on the side of the boy's hand had already started to heal.

"Don't touch me..." Wally growled, the green eyes were red and angry, glaring up at him. He put up a fight when Bruce came closer, grabbing him and pulling him closer, touching his chest with an ungloved hand.

"I didn't kill him... I only failed him," Bruce said softly, feeling his fingers over Wally's chest as the boy finally stopped fighting.

That seemed to convince him, or at least calm him down. He eyed the man nervously but was saddened when he saw Batman's eyes close, feeling the thrum in Wally's chest.

"This was gone... Everything I remember about him... It all felt like this... And it was gone long before he died." he said, defeated.

"You... I take it you two were..." Wally didn't finish that, he didn't have to.

The man nodded, his eyes still closed.

"Was it worth it?" Wally hadn't meant it to sound bitter, but that's how it came out. But he was surprised to see that the man's reaction looked shocked. As though he had never realized what he was risking. He was pretending at Wally's expense, it looked as though he had just now realized that.

Bruce's lips parted for a moment, and then closed. He sighed after a moment and dropped his gaze in shame. "I couldn't stop it."

"What, what couldn't you stop?" Wally asked, a little worried at this point. How long did he have? Obviously the Justice Lords Batman knew something that he didn't. "You're Batman, what couldn't you stop?"

"I know... I am... I was, and I couldn't do anything. Fuck!" the man growled. Flash panicked and rushed away from him, treading the pool water to get to the other side, hissing when he felt the sting of the chlorine and water in his cuts. He collapsed when he reached a weight machine, looking to make sure that the man was still on the other side. He was. Wally had a pile of Weights beside him and he took a few in his hand, just in case. He was exhausted. He was hurt. He waited, and watched as the man got up slowly, adjusting himself back into his pants.

"Wally!" Flash jumped at his name, since it didn't seem to come from the Justice Lords Batman. He tensed and looked around, seeing a shadow land besides him, and admittedly, he startled. He was glad to see his very own Justice League Batman there, but he looked too much like the other one.

"You took longer than I thought you would." the other one said from across the pool.

"Why are you here?" Batman growled next to Wally. "What are your intentions?"

"I can't tell you that. It's not in the plan yet." the half clothed one said, reaching into his utility belt. The man yelled out in pain when a series of weights pelted towards him from Wally. One hit him in the side of the head and sent him toppling over to his hands and knees. The man groaned, getting up and glaring at Flash.

"Wally, stop it!" Batman said holding his hand out to stop the boy. As he did, the other Batman threw a smoke bomb at their feet. Wally felt betrayed almost, and he covered his mouth, shutting his eyes tightly. He knew well enough that that wasn't their Batman, but it still felt taboo for him to use a smoke bomb on them.

He jumped when he felt the Bruce beside him wrap his cape around him. Wally instinctively fought in the man's arms but he heard strangled, muffled words, ordering him to sit still. He felt a round rubber mask pressed over his nose and mouth and he stopped fighting. It was gas, not smoke. He couldn't see across the pool anymore, and the gas burned so he just kept his eyes shut. Wally could feel Bruce leaning against him, still coughing, and finally the man's weight fell over on him, rolling off and to the ground in front of Wally. He held the mask on before it could fall off, and he was afraid that the other Batman would come after him now.

He waited. Wally listened and tried to calm down, otherwise all he could hear was his own breathing. He held tightly to Bruce's cape and his shoulder, waiting until the gas cleared. Wally crouched down even lower to Bruce, hoping that the wouldn't even see him, maybe if he draped Batman's cape over himself, all the other one would see was Bruce, he would think that Wally had gone.

"Master Wallace!" Wally heard from across the room. He startled when a loud fan powered up and a sudden gust blew by him and Bruce. Wally opened his eyes just as Alfred was rushing over to them both. "Oh my! Master Wallace, you're..." the man frowned, noticing what must have happened. Alfred shook his head sadly and undid his jacket, draping it around Wally's shoulders before he rushed off to a cabinet.

Wally hugged the jacket around himself, noticing his state for the first time. He was covered in his own blood, and his and the others cum, he could feel it between his butt cheeks. The swimming pool was suddenly so inviting at that point. He simply wanted to jump in to wash it all off, although he wished that the pool could have been scalding hot and soapy, acidic if possible.

"Master Wallace-"

"Wally's fine, Alfred... I would prefer just that..." Wally said, growing tired of the formality and scooting away from Bruce. He saw the man's unconscious body, heavy, and limp as Alfred rolled him over. "Is he okay?" he asked instinctively, showing concern, but feeling uneasy simply being near him.

"He'll be fine," Alfred smiled reassuringly. It was at that moment that Wally noticed a large gash in his head.

"Alfred!" Wally gasped, sitting up and looking at Alfred's forehead.

"Oh, I'm fine, Master... Wally." he smiled, waving the red haired man away. "It was already treated when I came to, as odd as that may sound." he smiled, uncorking the small bottle. Both men winced when the strong smell of ammonia hit their noses.

Wally shied away when Bruce gasped, smelling the strong aroma under his nose. He sat up quickly and coughed, waving his hand in his face. "So, it was Bats, right? Who fixed up your head?" Wally asked Alfred.

"No..." Bruce said weakly, looking at Alfred's head for the first time, concerned. "It must have been him." he sounded confused himself. He examined the wound enough to tell that it had been washed, and the bleeding had stopped.

"Bats..." Wally started softly, feeling uneasy about even being near the man. "He's from the Justice Lords..." he said, looking down at his feet. The wounds he'd gotten from the glass had already started to heal, he was thankful for that, but he still ached everywhere. Wally rubbed his stomach, feeling the pain still there, be it soreness or nausea, he could no longer tell.

Batman didn't answer, but the discovery didn't seem to surprise him. Instead he seemed focused on Wally's body, the bruises and cuts, the dried tears on his face and a very purple cheek. He didn't know if he was angry or disgusted that an alternate version of himself would do something like this. It may have been an awful combination of the two.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Wally said, not looking at the man, not showing any kind of relief that Bruce had regained consciousness.

"Even if I did, he doesn't want to be caught." Bruce reasoned softly, not showing any sign of hurt in his voice.

"That's it?" Wally tried to argue, an hour ago he would have argued with Bruce, but not now, not after that. Plus, he was right. The other Batman, the rotten one, was willing to do so much more, he even attacked Alfred.

"Alfred, can you leave us?" Bruce asked softly, pulling his cowl off and rubbing his face with a trembling hand.

"Of course, Master Bruce... Wally." the man bowed shallowly and then rushed off, passing the massage parlor by. He would have to clean it up later.

The two sat silently, Wally avoided Bruce's gaze and the other looked over Wally's damage. He frowned and sighed to himself, standing up and grabbing a large pool towel. Bruce's frown deepened when he saw Wally shy away a little when he came closer. The towel was held at arms length for Wally. Batman didn't draw any closer than that, but he could see the stitches in the seams of Alfred's jacket as the boy held it tightly to hide himself.

"Wally." Bruce said, he didn't have anything more to say, but he wanted to initiate some kind of dialogue. He sat down on a bench press a ways away, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking gravely at him, waiting for him to respond.

"I'm sorry..." Wally said sadly, bowing his head in shame.

Bruce's expression changed to a shocked, remorseful look. "For God's sake, what for?" he said incredulously, but he left it at that. What ever Wally felt the need to say, he would let the boy say it when he was ready. He wanted to listen to him. He wasn't very good at that, and he knew that Wally just needed to be heard. It felt like the right thing to do.

"I thought that was you... I was... I was really afraid... I was beginning to hate you... Like, a lot... I'm so sorry." he didn't even think about the possibility of Bruce having heard him, Robin, and Slade. That would be too much right now, he just wanted some clothes, something to hide behind.

"It kind of was me... I understand. I would rather you hate me than settle for that kind of treatment." Bruce frowned.

"Well, now I don't want to hate you, because I know that that wasn't you. I was relieved. I just feel..." he couldn't finish that thought. Wally hugged his knees closer to himself and sighed. "He really screwed things up..." he said to himself. _But so did I..._

Bruce wanted to comfort the boy, although that would be difficult after what had just happened, it would have been difficult because he wasn't the comforting type, regardless. He didn't want to frighten Wally anymore than his counterpart had already done, but he felt so enraged. He'd let Wally down again. He had let someone else rape him and Bruce felt an overwhelming sense of disappointment in himself for that. All he could do was will his fists to loosen and stop shaking from his own rage. He couldn't let Wally see him like that.

He came towards Wally slowly, "It's not like we haven't been through awkward situations as a league." he tried, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, just barely, but it was still enough to make the ginger tremble. Bruce pulled his hand back and frowned at himself, what did he expect? It gave him a moment to look over the damage in greater detail, hidden beneath the towel. His feet had stopped bleeding, scabs had formed, and some had already started to scar over, but he still saw that some form of himself had caused all of this. He had this awful epiphany that that could happen to him. What if he lost his mind and turned on them all? Bruce felt a cold chill run up his spine and he pulled away from Wally, guilt swarming his rational judgment.

"Sir..." they both startled at Alfred's loud voice in the gym and looked up to the ceiling.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce frowned, he needed this talk more than anything, even if it wasn't working.

"The transport station has stopped responding, it was used within the last three minutes."

"Can you read the last destination?"

"It's the space station." Alfred fell silent after that, waiting for Bruce's decision.

"Fine." Bruce said, pulling his cowl on over his head again. "Wally, we're going to the station." he said in as soft a Batman voice as he could manage. He made sure that Wally understood that they had an obligation though.

"You want me to come?" Wally almost hoped that he could stay behind, by himself.

"I do. Mostly just to keep an eye on you." he said, heading off for the cave. "I think he's going to try and give Wonder Woman and Superman the nanos."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because he had already given them to Commissioner Gordon and his crew, intravenously."

That was bad news, what was worse was that the other Batman would never be able to get close to them, much less get a needle through their skin.

"How do you give metahumans like that that anything that isn't airborne?" he tested Wally.

"That's gonna be awkward..." Wally commented. "'Kay..." He frowned. He looked at his feet one last time, poking the healing cuts and then rushed off passed Batman who noticed how much slower Wally was now.

Bruce sighed once Wally was gone and he took off running for the transporter, he would try and fix it, but if it was no use they would have to take the jet. Perhaps he could really talk to the boy then. That would be fine, hopefully.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Author's comments: I am SO sorry it took me so long to get this one out. I was toying around with character personalities, which I had been looking forward to in the beginning, but I think it proved to be almost too difficult for me. I hope it worked out like I had planned. I rewrote this several times, it turns out two is probably where I should stop though. The third and fourth times turned out to be awkward and too familiar. The second time was just right. Again, I am so sorry. I need to get to work on the next one now, so that you guys have something to make up for how awful this one was. XD


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: My intro here is a little rambly, you can skip to the story down below. XD

Alright, I was going to wait until I had most of the remaining chapters mostly done, because I would like to post these somewhat back to back, but I don't have enough time to do that. I would need a lot of time to revise all of them in order for that to work, and with five classes (I couldn't get the sixth one that I was looking forward to, Ancient Italian Art History ;3;) and one new internship 8D I won't have enough time until December, and may even have to wait until next spring. Sadly, I don't think I want to wait that long to post any new chapters, so these may just be spaced out like they have been, I'm sorry. But I really want to get this posted! I hate keeping you guys waiting like this!

Also…. Wally West…. Is… and will Always be… MY ONE AND ONLY GOD DAMN FLASH! DC CanNOT take him away from me!... Um, I don't own him, that's not what I'm saying, I'm just protesting their decision to get rid of him… Enjoy the new chapter, because HE'S NOT GONE IN MY WORLD! XD

Again, I do not own Flash in any way shape or form. I do not profit from this story at all… well, maybe through self-gratification. XD

Thanks again to DemonUntilDeath for revising this for me before I uploaded it.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Batman had only just discovered that the transport station wasn't responding when he realized that his ear piece was out as well. That made no sense. How did the man even get a chance to fool with it? He swore to himself loudly and threw a wrench down, glaring at the panel he'd just opened, several key pieces were missing from the hi-tech contraption.

He stood quickly and rushed to the jet platform, climbing up in through the door and sitting in the seat in a hurry. The Dark Knight punched the COMM button while he started several warm up switches on the flight console.

"Superman, come in, _now!_" Batman's harsh voice startled Flash when he climbed into the jet, pausing in the doorway and questioning where to sit.

"Something... Wrong?" Wally asked nervously.

"I can't get a hold of the rest of the League, he disabled our communications, even my damn earpiece isn't working." Bruce took the small device out and glared at it, stowing it in his belt. "My transport station is missing a few pieces too," he sighed. "Sit down." His voice was stern, and grew sterner as he pounded the comm button with a gloved finger one more time. No clean station, no green light, just bad static. Batman sighed out of frustration, checking the gauges on the jet before starting up the engines. "Flash, sit down," he growled.

"...I am".

The Dark knight glanced at the seat beside him, expecting to see Wally there; it was possible he hadn't seen the boy sit down. But he wasn't there at all. He paused before turning his head just a little, just enough to see Wally sitting a few rows behind Bruce. He wasn't talking Batman's head off, he wasn't zooming around, or fiddling with important instruments. He was still and quiet with his hands under his legs, trying to avoid Bruce's eyes. He wasn't even fidgeting, he was motionless, with a blank stare fixed on the seat in front of him.

"Why does the jet still work?" Wally asked, still avoiding Bruce's eyes.

"Actually, I was wondering that very thing," Batman confirmed. The jet did indeed still work, so far. He'd checked most of the important equipment, making sure that fuel and air filtration hubs worked properly. He checked the wiring, and made sure that the tubes weren't crossed in the engine, in case the man planned on blowing them sky high.

"Maybe he did want to be followed?" Wally suggested. It was one that Bruce agreed with entirely, but he was still saddened to see that Flash hadn't lit up when he made the conclusion. Usually he was so excited to chime in with anything, proud that he had added something useful to the League. Now, his voice was a distracted lull.

"I think he did want to be followed, but perhaps gave himself a head start. He could have taken the jet and left the transport station disabled. He could have destroyed the jet before leaving and again, leave the transport station inoperable. He didn't do either of these, he left us with a means of following him."

"What if he only had enough time to do one or the other?"

"I suppose that's also possible, but unlikely, I would have been able to disable familiar equipment in the time he was given. And if that's the case, then he does indeed still have a head start on us."

"What if he didn't go to the station?" Flash asked timidly.

"The fact that the transport station showed our station's coordinates within the last fifteen minutes shows that he went that way," Bruce clarified. "If, by chance, we get there and find that he went elsewhere, we'll still be able to find out where," The process of investigative theorizing had almost pushed recent events to the back of his mind, but once their discussion stopped stopped, he remembered why the boy was so quiet, and he frowned, looking down at the control panel. It felt unreal to him.

He didn't know what to make of Wally avoiding him so much, avoiding his gaze and any personal or intimate topics, it was obvious that they needed to clear some things up, especially after what all had happened. Bruce understood what it was that had Wally acting so strange, and it wasn't the drug or the nanos, although that could have played into it also.

"Wally..." Bruce said more softly, taking a second or two to open the hanger doors to the cave, pushing the accelerator forward a bit. "We need to talk again, don't we?"

"No, it's alright," Wally laughed nervously, trying to write it off as nothing at all. He didn't want to force Bruce to talk, he knew that's what the man hated, talking.

"No, I... I need to talk with you... I need to apologize." Bruce did feel a slight twinge of hurt that Wally was acting as though it was him who'd raped him, but there was a stronger feeling that he had inside of him. It was a sense of guilt, mixed with the fear that he could actually be capable of something like what the boy had just gone through. He sighed.

"Woah, for what? You didn't do anything, Bruce," Wally tried to reassure his friend that he had done nothing wrong, he didn't want to suddenly blame Bruce for anything, right? Although wasn't that what he felt? He was angry at the man, even though he knew that _that _was _not _him. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had now. He hated it.

"That's what I want to apologize for, I should have done something." he rubbed his face for a moment, and the cabin was filled with the roar of the jet as it carried them up and out of the cave.

The daylight was blinding to Flash, after being in the mansion for so long. It was the afternoon and the sun was bright and directly ahead of them. Wally closed his eyes as they leveled off clear above the clouds, turning his head away from the burning orb of light.

He heard Bruce undo his safety belt and after a moment the chair in front of him that Wally was holding on to swiveled gently out of his hands. He didn't turn to face him, it was as though he couldn't.

He felt his hands begin to shake as Bruce sat silently before him. Was the man waiting on him? Wally knew that Bruce was impatient; he really didn't feel like doing anything, even breathing seemed like a tedious task. Perhaps if Wally waited long enough the other would say something, but nothing came. Bruce didn't even clear his throat or anything. Wally finally turned in Bruce's direction, seeing the dark gloves off and a pair of calloused hands rubbing their pads over each other contemplatively. "You don't have to... I'm alright," Wally said softly.

"I know," Bruce lied. Wally was far from alright, and he could tell. "But I'm not," he admitted. That got Wally to look up at him, an almost alarmed look on his face. He knew that Bruce was in touch with himself, he had to be, right? He was human after all, but it was odd to hear the man admit to something just to get Wally to open up. But maybe he was trying something new, or perhaps he was suddenly being completely honest and open with Wally.

Not only was he shocked to hear Batman admit that he was not okay, but Bruce had his cowl off as well. He seemed pretty out of character to Wally, he couldn't tell if it made him more at ease, or more nervous about the situation. "How so?" he asked.

"I let that happen." He didn't mean that he intended for Wally to be raped by a seemingly evil version of himself, but he felt at fault nonetheless. "This time, and the first, I wish I would have stopped it," he told Wally.

The boy was caught off guard by the blue eyes that looked up at him. "I know you would have, if you could've," Wally tried to reassure him, green eyes shifting away nervously.

"If I had known... If I could have figured out sooner who it was, I would never have sent you back to the mansion. I put you and Alfred in danger." He shook his head. "It was frustrating to realize that either of you could mistake him for me," he frowned.

"You...I was really relieved when you showed up, not because you were there to save me or anything, but.. I was so afraid that _that was _you," Wally admitted, laughing lightly. "I would have felt really lost if that was you."

"I'm not quite sure it wasn't," Bruce admitted. The fact that the man they'd all met before, seemed familiar to Bruce. He was ashamed to admit that he was familiar with him. This was the Batman who whispered to him, in the back of his mind when he found that taking the joker in so many times before, or fighting off many of the recently released criminals, again, was getting to be too much. This time, from what he'd seen, the brief moment that he'd seen the other Bruce's face told him that something wasn't right. That Bruce looked fatigued, spiteful. He looked downright wicked with an angry darkness under his eyes. Bruce had seen himself in the mirror plenty of times, he'd been on the edge of frustration and rage before, but he'd never looked that off. He had tried so hard not to turn into that.

"You're... afraid of becoming him?" Wally clarified.

"I am..." Bruce admitted. "I'm afraid of hurting you." That time the blue eyes tore away from his, back down to the rough hands.

"You know... I'm afraid of letting you guys down. I'm afraid that if I do die, I'll have really screwed you guys over," he tried to laugh at that last part. It didn't work but Bruce somehow cracked a small grin, though not much of one. "It's not fun to be afraid," Wally sighed.

"It isn't," Bruce agreed, sighing inwardly. He noted Wally's position was still stiff; the boy's hands were holding onto the sides of his seat tightly, trembling slightly. "Wally, I'm not at all good with this talking business," Bruce pointed out flatly.

"Oh, I know, but you're actually doing pretty good," Wally tried to encourage the older man.

"Pretty _well_," Bruce correct him casually. "And I'm used to you doing most of the talking, is what I'm trying to get at," Bruce made to touch Wally's hand, but the ginger shied away from the advance.

He looked away from Bruce, his brows furrowed as he tried to say something. "That's just it... I don't know what to say," he admitted softly, almost a whisper. "I'm not... Afraid of you, but I still feel something... like it, I guess..." he shut his eyes and shook his head fervently. "I know that it wasn't you, he didn't even act like you! Bruce, he was completely irrational! He kept contradicting himself, and his logic didn't even make sense. I mean, sometimes your logic doesn't make sense simply because I don't get it, but even a smart person wouldn't get his logic!"

It was the most he'd said for a while, and it was the most worked up Bruce had seen Wally all day, so he felt a little relieved. He wanted to berate the boy for suggesting that he wasn't bright but he held off, letting the boy talk.

"I just…I'm a pretty kinky person." Wally blushed, trying to keep it from sounding like he was purposefully heating up their conversation. "So I was...I guess I was trying to get into it, because maybe you're kinky too, but that was over the top. He choked me! I mean, really choked me, until I blacked out! I really thought he was going to kill me" Wally's face took on an incredulous look for a moment, shaking his head as if he couldn't quite figure out _how_ to explain it. "I… I thought… I thought you were going to kill me." He raised his hands up over his head, beginning to rock but then steadying himself, crossing his arms in his lap to calm down. "I feel really guilty, is what I'm trying to get at...I tried to accept it, because I was so afraid that it was you. And I guess I...I feel I owe you...I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, really," the boy sighed and relaxed, looking a little less tired. His cheeks looked less pale and more flushed, he was even sweating a little, Bruce thought.

"I still trust you, I really do, but...that doesn't stop...that feeling. I was really scared," Wally jumped as a small swell in turbulence dropped the jet a little. He was still nauseous from _earlier_, and the swell didn't help much.

Bruce growled and got back into the pilot seat, adjusting their flight path. He didn't move after that, he needed to get them through the atmosphere and headed for the station before he could relax again. It was a good excuse to take in what the boy had said, and he admitted to himself that his heart gave a small leap at Wally's words, or what little heart the Batman had left. "Thank you, Wally," he said softly over his shoulder. The boy needed to understand. He didn't want to pressure Wally. He wanted the boy to understand how awful he felt, how angry he felt towards the other Batman, how ashamed and weak he felt for letting this happen to Flash twice.

Bruce heard the click of Wally's safety belt, and he was still, waiting to hear the boy move. Had he left the cabin? Had he moved at all? Suddenly he could see Wally's reflection in the radar screen. He was standing behind Bruce watching him. Now the boy's hands were wrung together nervously and his face held some mix of anticipation and anxiety. Bruce saw Wally's gloved hand reach down as he sat in the seat beside him. His hand laid gently across Bruce's arm, and the Dark Knight felt his chest lighten a little, until he saw the effort that was on Wally's face. The boy looked as though he was waiting for his hand to be burned.

Bruce pulled his arm away, pushing the hurt look from his eyes and tightened his jaw. "You don't have to, I can wait," he said softly, staring straight ahead at the station that peaked through the thick atmosphere, that was slowly approaching them.

Wally had recoiled quickly when Bruce pulled from the touch, but he reached out again. "Bruce, I wanna try to get over this," Wally said, he stood more quickly and sat himself down in Batman's lap, straddling him.

"Wally, wait!" Bruce tried, but the boy's lips came up to his. He was sweating, and his cheeks were flushed a darker shade, but the conflict in his eyes was easy to read. "Did you take your pill?" Bruce asked coldly, wincing as the boy began to move in his lap, gloved hands sliding up over his chest. Wally was forcing himself, he could tell, but it was also obviously the nanos driving him.

"Shouldn't I let it? What if it helps?" Wally whispered beside his ear, green eyes caught his for a moment before another swell in the turbulence pushed Wally down further in his lap. The speedster moaned softly, burying his face in Bruce's neck.

"I think that's a bad idea," Bruce growled, but he couldn't ignore the feel of Flash's erection pressing in against his stomach. He did want to give in, and it was that very fact that made him even angrier. He would be taking advantage of a nano-driven Wally, one who was far too scarred from what had happened to be jumping into something like this. But that didn't stop Bruce's hands from running up and down his sides slowly. Maybe he could be gentle, maybe he could appeal to the boy. But that wouldn't work, would it. The other had been gentle, just before beating the boy senseless, right? Bruce cursed to himself, feeling his damned body responding. He willed it to stop, but what finally did it was the tremor he felt in Wally. At first he thought it was lustful anticipation, but that wasn't it at all, the boy was trembling.

"For fuck's sake, Wally! STOP!" he yelled in the small cabin. That must have scared the nanos back into their hiding places as Wally leaned so far back that he pressed right into the controls and their flight path changed slightly. "Get off, and go take your medication. Now!" Bruce growled, not looking at him.

"Bruce... I'm sorry, I didn't mean-".

"Enough," Bruce's voice held a colder tone that time, no emotion at all. He frowned when Wally flinched as he forced him from his lap, but Bruce's posture softened and his eyes saddened as he sighed. "I want you to get over this," he said in a dangerously soft voice. "And I don't mean _suck it up,_ I mean you have to recover. I know you're not stupid!" he growled at him. "You can't force this thing, and I can't stand how-" Bruce stopped himself, he bit his lip and turned his attention to the controls, fixing their flight path once again.

"Go," he whispered. He had almost said it. When Wally tried to be with him, when the boy almost forced himself to do the impossible, Bruce felt as though it was indeed him who Wally was afraid of, and it just pissed him off. He couldn't stand the thought of that, it made his guilt even stronger, and he almost hated Wally for that. He couldn't feel that way, the boy didn't deserve that kind of punishment.

Wally walked slowly away, looking at his hands as they trembled, and then back at Bruce. He felt guilty again. He didn't mean to do that to the man. Wally swore at himself softly and fumbled for a small bag that he'd brought for the pill bottle with his cyproterone. He took a small pill out, and then held it between his fingers for a minute, feeling how his body was reacting to the out of control nanos inside him. _Fuck these things._ He thought furiously.

"What are you waiting for?" Bruce asked more softly, trying to sound less angry than before.

"I'm... I feel kinda sick. I didn't want to take this and then... Ya know." Wally felt embarrassed by that, rubbing his belly absentmindedly.

Bruce sighed out of concern and looked over his shoulder only slightly. Wally's cheeks were still flushed. "There's a bathroom in the back, if you need it." Bruce turned back, giving the boy the privacy he obviously needed.

Flash took Batman's small bit of advice and excused himself. It was a small bathroom, even by airline standards it was tiny. It looked good and clean though, not that he wouldn't trust Bruce and Alfred to keep a bathroom spotless.

He focused on how clean it all seemed. The chemicals used to keep it clean, the clean sterile smell. Clean, clean, clean. It was comforting, but a Speedster's mind will race, and his kept trying to come around to the Justice Lords Batman. Wally shut his eyes tightly, his fists tightening on the edge of the sink as he remembered the man's sweat, his skin slick against Flash's. He took deep, slow breaths as he opened his eyes, looking down at the shine of the metal sink. It just looked so clean. It shone brilliantly, just like the glass that had been scattered around his feet, surrounding him, trapping him.

"Fuck." He shuddered, crouching down awkwardly in the tiny bathroom. Flash's breaths continued to drag out slowly, filling his lungs, and then exhaling completely before inhaling again. "Please stop," he whispered to himself. His mind kept returning to the scene from before, the smell of sex in the air, the sounds, the feel inside and out. His gut twisted with the growing length between his legs, unwanted, just as it did with the nausea. It was awful. The nanos had no regard for his current state, and it was beyond frustrating.

Bruce was focused on the station that was only the size of one of Wally's pills if held out at arms length for comparison. They still had a good 20 minutes before they reached the hanger doors. He couldn't hear what was going on in the bathroom, but he was concerned about how the boy was handling it. The pill wouldn't be much use if Wally just threw it back up, but he wondered if the nanos were overpowering his nausea.

The struggle was unimaginable. After fifteen of those twenty minutes, Wally came back out. His mask was off, and he was much paler than before. He rubbed his chest sorely as it thrummed suddenly. His nerves had just about had it. He took a deep breath and settled down two seats behind Bruce. Maybe he just needed a nap. That would help.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The Justice Lords Batman aboard the station already knew that his plan wouldn't work, but he had to try. It was important for Diana. He didn't want to imagine what would happen to the League, and namely her home on Lesbos, if she died instead of Wally. Bruce wandered around the base shortly before finding her. She was checking on her jet in the hanger.

"Batman," she smiled when he entered, jumping down from the invisible wing, and landing with her big head of hair bouncing. It was odd to see her with that much hair again. Their Justice Lords Wonder Woman had cut most of it off, donning a more modern and professional hair style. Bruce found that he missed this Wonder Woman. "How's Wally?" she asked, offering a small smile. The Speedster had seemed in decent spirits when he left for Wayne Manor a few days before.

The question made Batman stiffen, he thought he had prepared to play their Batman, but in truth, the mere mention of the Speedster had caused his mind to empty. "He's well," he said shortly, approaching her to stand at a slightly closer distance than what may have been comfortable for her. "I'm still worried about him though." he said softly, intending to draw her in closer as if he was revealing something profound to her.

It worked, Diana frowned and leaned in closer. "Is it emotional or physical?" her question was a little more blunt than he had expected.

He'd just raped the boy, but Bruce knew that the boy could take it. Wally had always enjoyed teasing, he liked leading people on. He was a masochist like that. He had seen it in this Wally's face; the two weren't very different from each other. "He'll live," he said coldly.

She drew back a bit from the response, and Batman saw this but fought to reel her in more. Bruce pulled his cowl off, revealing the fatigue in his eyes. The difference in appearance between the two was astounding, but to Diana who saw this as their one and only Bruce, he looked like hell. "Hera!" She started and took his arm, leading him over to the tool bench in the hanger and setting him down on a stool.

"Bruce, you look awful." she noted, ignoring the many ways that one might take offense to that statement. "Are you alright?"

Bruce thought for a moment before answering. "No," he sighed. He was fine though. All he had to do was give Diana the nanos. He still had to worry about Superman, but the rest were all set. Batman had almost succeeded in infecting the Justice League. "I'm not finished yet," he said to himself.

"Finished with what?" Diana asked, pulling another stool over and sitting across from him. She felt an unnerving sense of guilt in Bruce.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I'm tired is all," he frowned, rubbing his face again.

"Yes, I can see that," she frowned, moving the stool closer. There was silence between them and Bruce panicked a bit, trying to think of a way to draw her in more again. Before his panic reached its limit though she sighed, wringing her hands together. "Can I tell you something?" she asked, but she found that she didn't really know what it was that she wanted to say, or ask.

"Of course," he said reassuringly, wondering when he had last had a conversation like this with his own Wonder Woman.

"I feel sort of... well, I don't know. I suppose I feel lost... I'm used to Wally acting differently. Actually, I'm used to seeing him in a different way entirely," she sighed. Bruce listened intently, almost intrigued by what she was revealing. "Is it... Is it such a big deal if a man is raped?" she asked, wondering why she, herself, felt so shocked that she could even consider that. She had spent so long seeing women as victims in man's world, how could she not realize that men could be victims as well. Of course, she had thought of this all before, but the conflict in her mind was truly troubling.

Diana looked to Bruce for an answer but was alarmed at the red look of fury in his face. "Bruce..." she whispered softly, alarmed at the look. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it still upsets you so-"

"I didn't... I didn't do it!" he growled, sitting up suddenly and knocking a tool box to the ground as he did.

Diana jumped up and covered her mouth. She couldn't remember seeing Bruce this outraged. "Bruce! None of us think that you did!" she tried to reassure him, not knowing whether to approach him or not.

"But I did! You don't understand, you're so..." He caught himself, ready to throw a battery cell that he couldn't recall picking up at all to the floor, but Diana had noticed it. She was prepared to protect the valuable part at all costs. Batman saw the look on her face and remembered why he was here. He sighed and set it down, covering his face for moment before rubbing the anger out of it. "I'm sorry, Diana," he sighed. "It's Luthor. He's gotten to me".

"Hera! Bruce, you can't do this to yourself. We're all upset, but we blame no one, no one but Luthor," she smiled at him. Diana came in closer. She knew that he wasn't a physical person, much less a hugger, but she held her arms out anyway, offering him what she fully expected him to turn down.

Surprisingly, Bruce accepted. He came in and hugged her, resting his head against her shoulder, feeling her warm plated breasts pushing against his chest piece, he didn't think he'd ever been this physically close to his Diana. It was perfect. He held the hug for a moment, making her think that he really needed this, she tightened her hold and then loosened it when he began to pull away.

Bruce didn't know if she would recoil if he leaned in slowly or not, and he was afraid that she might, so he leaned in suddenly, taking her head in his hands and full on kissing her, his tongue pushing passed both of their lips, pressing in against her's, soft and hot, moist.

Diana didn't pull away instantly, mostly out of shock. She made a small noise of confusion and then pushed at Bruce's shoulders. Finally, it dawned on her that he was kissing her. It dawned on her that he was _infected_, and hw knew it too! She grew angry and pushed at him more. "Hmm!" she tried to pull away. She was furious at his recklessness, as well as his chauvinism. It was clear that she wanted him to stop, yet he continued, and she felt his tongue nearing the back of her throat. Wonder Woman's fist came up under Batman's ribs, hard, throwing him a good ten feet back and to the floor. _Perhaps Mother had been right all along_, she thought angrily. "What are you doing?" she yelled at him.

Bruce groaned at the pain in his ribs, fearing that one may have been broken. That was it; he'd done all he had to do. Now Bruce had to find Superman and... Plant one on him? That wasn't going to be easy, not saying that the blow he'd just taken was easy however. He got up quickly and rushed off before Wonder Woman recovered enough to smash his batbombs. "Hey! Bruce, get back here!" she yelled at him, absolutely shaking with fury. She picked up the nearest thing in anger and threw it too the ground. the battery cell she had been prepared to protect from Bruce's temper. She didn't even flinch when she herself threw it down and into several pieces, leaking acids all over the hangar floor.

"Diana!" she jumped when she heard Clark's voice in her ear.

She punched her finger into the fragile ear piece and yelled back "What!"

She heard silence on the other end before Superman said, a little less angrily. "I can hear you down there, what the hell is going on?" he demanded, waiting patiently while she regained herself, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Bruce just kissed me, and now he's run off somewhere," she growled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and hitting the workbench beside her, denting the metal plated surface. Hopefully Clark or John could fix that later.

"Bruce? But he's infected!" He exclaimed.

"Wonder Woman, Superman!" J'onn's voice echoed in their heads, sounding alarmed himself. He was communicating with them telepathically; the voice was all around them and not just in one ear.

"What is it J'onn?" Clark said softly. He took his finger off of the earpiece, figuring J'onn had linked them all up so they could have a private conversation.

"Something is wrong with Batman."

"Do you think he's lost it?" Diana growled.

"I am not sure," J'onn said.

"How can you tell? What did you find out, J'onn?" Superman asked urgently.

"I do not know, but his emotions are, well, not Batman's emotions, and he is repeating flight procedures, which leads me to believe that he is trying to lure me away from the rest of his mind." J'onn began to phase through floors to where Superman was. He came to stand beside him and opened up surveillance windows on the console.

"I'm coming up," Diana thought, heading off quickly in the direction of the console room, knowing that they would be looking for him.

"He's taking out cameras," Clark gasped, that was not like Batman at all.

Diana stopped and thought for a moment. "Where was the last surveillance outage at?" she asked, planning to head off in that direction.

"In the med bay." J'onn confirmed, he examined the rest of the rooms where Batman had cut the feeds. "I do not think that we should go after him yet."

"Why not?" Diana growled, stopping dead in her tracks towards the med bay.

"We don't know what it is that he will do." He thought for a moment.

Clark was watching J'onn, who seemed to be deep in contemplation. "Why would he kiss you, Diana?" J'onn asked.

"Because he's finally lost it," she spat.

"Even though, J'onn is right," Clark began.

"No, he is," Diana agreed, trying to calm herself down, she couldn't let her anger cloud her judgment like this. "He knew that he was infected... Why would he risk giving the nanos to one of us?"

"Is it safe to assume, for now, that this may not be Bruce?" J'onn reasoned.

"He took his cowl off, it was definitely him." Diana told them both. It was definitely Bruce's face she had seen, had felt. She growled loudly and crossed her arms while she waited for them to make a decision.

"What's going on?" Shyera's voice rang in on them. J'onn had brought both her and GL in on their conversation, having scanned their subconscious to make sure that they were familiar to him.

"Be careful if you run into Bruce," Clark told them all, "he's acting strangely, and it's possible-"

"It's not him!" they heard Wally's voice ring in. As J'onn finally found the speedster, connecting him with them all. "It's the Justice Lords Batman! Our Bats and I are coming to you guys, we're in the jet right now. The bastards messed with our communications equipment. All of it!" he thought bitterly, and the amount of anger in his voice startled them all.

As if a shot had been fired, indicating the beginning of a race, Wonder Woman took off for the Med Bay at full speed.

Clark had keyed his x-ray vision in on Diana just as she sped off for the Med bay. He looked over in the direction she was headed to make sure that it would be a deadend. "He's still there, he's scanning something." Clark confirmed. J'onn linked up what Clark was seeing with everyone else, giving them a clear view of the other Batman hunched over a console and entering something from a flash drive on his belt.

Once J'onn found Wally, it didn't take him long to find their Batman. "Don't let him do that, it could be a virus!" Bruce's voice rang loud and clear from the jet, his concern for their beloved and expensive station evident.

"On my way!" Diana said aloud and sped up to cut the other Batman off.

She caught up with Shayera and John at a juncture in the halls leading to their destination. Shayera had her mace at the ready, but the other Batman hadn't even bothered to close the door behind him, or to barricade it. The three of them came in on him standing at the console in the med bay, having finished whatever it was he was doing. He hadn't even turned around to face them, he just stood there still, wondering what his next move would be. They hadn't tackled him from behind, John hadn't tried to grab him with his ring. Why not? They were waiting on him.

The three of them waited for him to make a move. They all startled when suddenly he began punching the desk, again and again. Batman yelled at the desk, and took his glove off, throwing it to the ground and then continuing to punch, grunting in satisfaction as his knuckles began to bleed from the repeated blows.

"My God," John breathed beside Shayera, who noticed how wide his eyes were, not doubting that her and Diana's were the same. They all watched in horror at the scene before them. This man sounded like Bruce, looked like Bruce, yet he was so… Terrifying. Bruce had always managed to keep cool in most situations, none of them had ever seen him behave like this. What had happened to this man that made him so unlike their own Batman.

Bruce finally turned to face them, his usually Batman expression turning into something darker and more bitter. His bare, bleeding knuckles trembled from the pain.

"You three... You can't stop me, I'm not done yet," he growled. It was the serious Batman tone; he meant business and would clearly stop at nothing to finish whatever it was he had started.

"Be careful, he's dangerous," J'onn's voice rang in to all of them. He had gotten through to this Batman's subconscious, and it was a mess. He didn't dare go any deeper, not yet. "He is very unstable."

"Yeah, he is," Wally's shaky voice confirmed. The Justice League could only wonder as to what the Lustice Lord's Batman had done to shake the usually confident speedster so. Only Bruce really knew, and J'onn too knew as he let his curiosity get the better of him. He saw what the other Batman had done. He felt a sharp pang of grief and resentment at what he'd seen, what Wally had felt, what the boy had thought. He could feel both Bruce's and Wally's emotions conflicting dangerously. They both ached, they both doubted, they both felt a strong uncertainty that only succeeded in pushing and pulling at one another. In a way they both needed each other but they could barely stand to be near one another. Out of courtesy, once J'onn understood, he pulled out immediately from Wally's mind, closing it to himself. That was not something for him to see, although he wanted badly to help the poor boy, and Bruce.

The other Batman could tell what was going on. He growled at them like a cornered animal. "You don't know what it is you're doing," he warned the three of them.

"Tell us what we're doing, maybe we can help," John tried to appeal to him, but the man threw a keyboard at him, which was blocked by a green shield and followed by a gas bomb from the rogue Bat. He could see through the Green Lantern's tactics, he wouldn't be fooled like this.

Diana and John scattered while Shayera tried to clear the air with a few pumps of her wings. Once it was safe they realized he had found another means of escape. "He's in the ducts!" Shayera called into the ear piece, regardless of J'onn having them all connected.

"I see him," Superman confirmed, taking off quickly to cut off the other Batman.

"Here come Flash and Batman," J'onn alerted them all.

"Batman, put a cut in your cape up by your right shoulder!" Superman thought loudly through J'onn. He wanted to make sure that they could tell the two apart.

Batman did so just as the hangar doors opened, seeing Diana waiting for them, standing guard for them to make sure that the other Batman doesn't try to keep them from entering. When the jet finally landed, she thought it odd that Batman left the jet before Wally, but even more odd that Wally was walking slowly out of the Jet doors and down the steps. Diana immediately realized something was wrong. If Wally's shaky mental voice wasn't clue enough, his clear avoidance of Bruce certainly was. He was pale, he kept at least five feet from the man, and he looked exhausted, pulling his cowl back over his head as Bruce rushed passed him without so much as an accidental brush of his cape. She was even more alarmed at how Bruce was treating Wally. He was letting the speedster avoid him, as though they had an understanding. She could tell that something was wrong, but they hadn't the time to discuss it.

Diana jumped a little as Clark's voice broke through her observations. "He's setting a transport destination!" he yelled at them all. Diana glanced at Bruce briefly who shook off her look of concern, he rushed off with her at his heels, and Wally trailing behind them a ways. She kept looking behind at him and his slower pace. Once they arrived in the central station hall, they were shocked to find Clark collapsed on the ground, panting, his forehead having broken out in a light sweat as his fatigued eyes looked angrily up at the rogue Batman. He had in his hand a glowing, green piece of kryptonite and a detonator in the other. Their Batman spotted several dangerously placed bombs along the large panel windows, including on placed right on the transport stations itself just behind their enemy. He could tell that they would do a lot of damage if set off. Theoretically, John could protect them if the windows were damaged enough to cause a breach, but that was placing a lot of faith in a human, regardless of his ring. It was a risk that was a reckless one, and one that angered Bruce further. The extent that this other Batman was going to was simply too great.

Wally stood behind them all, watching the other Batman with a pale expression. His Batman was standing before him, and glanced back before moving to block him from view of the other Batman. The unstable man growled and rubbed his fists into his temples again, gritting his teeth. Bruce hadn't seen his counterpart like this; he only saw the fatigue in his face. It was alarming to him.

The man paced around for a few seconds, startling as J'onn phased up through the floor right beside Superman. He held the detonators up before the Martian but it was clear that he was more concerned about Pulling Clark back from his hunched over position, encouraging him to take deeper breaths. He let the Kryptonian's body rest back against his for support.

"None of you can even understand," the other Batman growled darkly.

Green Lantern and Shayera came back onto the platform leading to the transport station. "Please, then. Tell us so that we can understand, we might be able to help you." John begged practically, he held his hand out before an aggressive Hawkgirl seeing the situation clearly finally.

Before finally taking a deep breath, the rogue Batman shook his head at them all in disappointment. Of course they wouldn't understand. He turned around to face them all, stepping up to the platform. Just before disappearing, he glanced at Wally who he could see just passed Bruce. The Justice Lords Batman showed sincere concern for a brief moment, "I'll save you," he said softly, hesitating before he pressed the transport button on the console next to him. As the man disappeared, Bruce saw the little blinking lights on batbombs identical to his own shut off, although, the one on the transport station went off suddenly, and they all jumped back, alarmed.

"No!" Bruce rushed for the smoldering station, ducking under pieces and smoke, avoiding live wires to try and pull the smoking chip out of the dock. Green Lantern rushed over as well, and moved the sparking wires away from Batman's face as he finally had the chip in hand. He smothered it in his cape to keep it from burning further, and then looked at the spot where the other had been moments before. Something felt off. His mind raced through the last few minutes. What was wrong? "We can find out where he went," he said absentmindedly, still filtering through scenes. He suddenly remembered the concerned look that he'd given Wally behind him, and Batman stood up quickly. His gut twisted as he turned around to find Wally leaning against the wall, barely. The boy could barely keep standing. Of course, he had been sweating in the jet, his cheeks were flushed, although now they almost had no color in them at all. His forehead was speckled with sweat, his eyes dull and heavy.

"Flash-" he began, but J'onn flew over to Wally quickly from Superman, who was recovering, and felt the back of his hand over the Speedster's forehead.

"He is not well," J'onn confirmed, looking to Batman. At that moment Wally put his weight into J'onn's touch, groaning as he slowly passed out. Superman stood up to help with the boy, having recovered finally.

"Wally!" Bruce started, rushing for him and lifting him into Superman's arms. "Take him to the Med Bay!" He said resentfully, looking down at the chip in his hands as though it were a burden right now, he would much rather take Wally himself, but Superman was much quicker than himself, and he needed to find out where their rogue went. He let J'onn and Clark carry him up to the med bay while he looked up the last location on the chip to the transporter station.

"What happened?" Diana asked him.

"I'm not sure." Bruce sounded frazzled, she noted that he wasn't any less stressed and fatigued than the other Batman, but at least he seemed himself.

"He mentioned Luthor," she told him, remembering her embarrassing encounter with the other Batman earlier.

"We'll go pay Luthor a visit," John said, taking off with Shayera.

Batman nodded, he had no objection to that. "Do you think he'll kill our Luthor?" she asked, and then covered her mouth, realizing how hopeful she was of that. "Oh Hera..." she said sadly.

"We're still us Diana," Bruce had to let her know that he understood exactly what she had just thought, for he had thought the same thing, and was just as frightened.

Diana stood up and pressed her ear piece to open communication. "J'onn, will you come with me to look for our rogue Batman?" she asked.

"Of course, Wonder Woman," he answered hesitantly. "Batman, I would like it if you came up here to go over what the other Batman has left for us." J'onn's voice sounded apprehensive as he stared at the console in the Med Bay.

"Is it dangerous to the station?" Bruce asked quickly.

"No, not at all, although... It is troubling," he sighed.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Bruce stood from the damaged transport console, turning to face Diana but hesitating before asking awkwardly. "He gave you the nanos, didn't he?"

Diana blushed, a mix of embarrassment and resentment covering her beautiful face. "Yes," she growled.

Bruce examined her expression and then took off in the direction of the med bay. "He's in Metropolis... Have fun." She smirked at his remark and took off for the hangar to meet J'onn.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I don't have any nerdy biology notes for you guys, I'm sorry… Um… I'll go ahead and say that I'm taking another Art history class on the study of scientific representations made by naturalists in the renaissance and it is INTRIGUING! I love it. The end. Go have fun and I'll get to work on the next chapter. ^^ I definitely don't want to leave you hanging for too long right now.


	11. Chapter 11

I am SO sorry! Semester is over! Here's this one, and I have the others but I need to review them a bit before posting them up. I hope you guys enjoy. I want to thank you guys quickly for sticking with me for so long, especially when I'm so awful with updating! Thank you so much!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Chapter XI

Batman met J'onn on his way to the med bay, the Martian's expression showed concern for Bruce and he swallowed any kind of fear that had formed in his throat. "What did you find?" he asked.

"I left it open for you. Batman, Flash's condition is bad," J'onn frowned.

Bruce tightened his jaw and nodded, leaving the Martian to meet Diana down in the hangar.

When he arrived he found Superman bending over Flash, looking throughout his body apparently, examining bone structure, muscle condition, nervous system. He frowned when Bruce came up next to him. "Something's wrong with his heart," he sighed, gripping the edge of his cape, his hands had become sweaty and he was drying them off on the fabric.

"Do you know what it is that J'onn found?"

"I haven't read it yet. He said it was a letter for you, essentially... I don't know if I want to read it, Bruce," Clark admitted, neither of them looked any better than the other.

Batman took a minute to hook Flash up to a monitor, hesitating and examining the boy's paling complex. He was asleep for now, they had put him under to avoid having him panic. Wally panicking was just as dangerous as a rampaging rhino. He finally sat down to read what it was the other Batman had left them, scooting to one side to let Clark look over his shoulder at the document.

_Pamela Isley. It doesn't feel right to say that I wouldn't expect a catastrophe from any villain, no matter how low key they were. It feels too arrogant, but she had created something truly horrible, and I never saw it coming. I only hope that I'm not too late._

_The Gotham City Correctional Facility Banquet was where her plans took us. I know you have something similar. It was a fundraiser. The year before, the rest of the Justice Lords and I had had a golden year. We managed to put away more criminals than we had in the last decade. But it was also a year after Lex Luthor had been elected President of the United States of America._

_It was foolish, wishful thinking to assume that our luck had changed, especially since I make a point never to believe in luck. Looking back on it now I hate myself every second I remember. I can't believe I never saw it coming. The criminals were only easy to put away because they knew someone else had their backs._

_Months before the banquet, Arkham suffered several jail breaks, and all of them seemed to have someone helping out behind the scenes. Even I had trouble touching the culprits, it was frustrating to watch them go free like this. We had our suspicions, but you know how hard it is to go accusing someone on a whim._

_Joker and Harley had disappeared from the face of the planet, and Ivy had been seen here and there, but she was never in any one place long enough to be caught._

_It wasn't until nights before the banquet when we learned of a plan to attack the guests, namely the authority officials who would stand up to Gotham's under the table deals to keep certain favorite villains in business._

_Flash and I had found out where Joker and Harley were, and when we got there, we found them working with Ivy. She had a plan to help Joker take control of the banquet._

_I learned later from Harley that she suspected Ivy of foul play. Pamela didn't like Joker, she had never liked him, but she seemed to confide in Harley enough to give her some sort of antidote that would protect her from what ever Ivy had come up with._

_When we put a stop to their plan, the plants that Ivy had been working on, the ornamentals meant for the banquet dinner tables as decorations were unleashed on us. Spores and pollens attacked our sinuses, it was a minute attack that paralyzed us, but Wally was always quick to recover, and in no time we had Green Lantern and Hawkgirl there to back us up._

_I had no deal with Harley, although she always seemed to come clean for us when there was real danger involved. Call it a character flaw, accidental conscience. She gave us the antidote and then went away with Ivy and Joker to Arkham._

_As expected, the four of us felt slight fevers, and Diana, Superman, and J'onn had all caught some form of it as well. But after a week, we had learned how much more severe it could have been. Commissioner Gordon and his team had gone to investigate the scene after we'd turned the three in. The four of us had symptoms immediately, but they had passed quickly enough with the antidote. Gordon and his team had been hospitalized because of their symptoms, it had taken a much graver toll on them. We managed to get the antidote to them in time, but at that point, one of us had a relapse._

_We had all gone to stop a small invasion of Savage's followers. John had been injured, Hawkgirl refused to leave his side. Diana had five followers fighting her, but she could handle them. As Clark finally caught up with Savage, and with J'onn's help putting an end to the attack, we were wrapping up the battle scene when, from the corner of my eye I saw Flash go down. He had been fighting strong, and then suddenly, he was face down in the dirt, trembling. It wasn't until Clark, J'onn and I had rushed over that we discovered he was having a seizure. This had never happened to the boy._

_We all had medical records that were private to no one among us. It was important to know each others limitations._

_Wally had no history of seizures, ever. It was alarming and logical to assume that it had been Ivy's poison. I watched Flash's body convulse and felt a panic rise in me that I had never felt before, I could do nothing to help him but let him ride it out. Clark forced his fingers into Flash's mouth, to make sure that the boy wasn't biting his tongue, and also to keep him from grinding his teeth together._

_Superman could tell right away that it was something related to his brain. He could see spots in the tissues, and Flash's muscles had grown stiff and pale. The human body doesn't do that naturally._

_Once we had returned to the tower, we plugged IV's into him, a monitor, and we could see all of his systems straining. It was a sudden thing that none of us understood right away. I hate not understanding, I'm sure you know that. It was frustrating to be totally clueless._

_At J'onn's suggestion, we had Wally placed in a cryotube by design, we didn't completely freeze him, but we managed to bring his body temperature low enough that it slowed down significantly._

_He was suspended in the crystal blue water with IV's and air masks hooked up to him. He was wearing nothing at all, so it was easy to tell how his muscles had deteriorated. The difference in his anatomy before and after was alarming, and this was only the beginning. I was... honestly frightened. That's right, I had never been so frightened._

_I spent several nights in a row going over his files, and then, out of curiosity, I pulled up his recent files, with Ivy's virus. I fed a sample of the virus onto a plate under a microscope and watched._

_Wally's blood has as much a mind of it's own as Wally himself did. The blood cells geared into action, swarming, and soon they were joined by white blood cells, almost too quickly for me to keep up with, but just as they had closed in on the viruses, the bits of RNA and other proteins infected the blood cells, and milliseconds later virus copies by the thousands erupted from his cells. Because his body had such a quick pace, their exponential growth was increased compared to us, and his immune system couldn't keep up with it. The shock I felt was immense, and the worst part was that I had no clue as to how to deal with this. I wouldn't admit it then, but I knew it, Wally was dying, and I didn't have a plan that could save him._

_We kept him in the tube for weeks, sustaining him on a diet of vitamins and minerals, water, but none of it could cure him. After those long weeks of trying to find a cure, we realized what would happen, what had already happened. It was such a poisonous feeling to admit to myself that he wouldn't make it. It hurt so terribly. Do you remember what pain like that feels like? I hope you do. If not, I hope you feel it now, reading my words._

_We agreed finally to take him out. Wally had never weighed so little, even as Kid Flash he had been heavier than he was now. He was barely even recognizable. His cheeks and eyes had sunken in, and his lips were drawn back tightly over his teeth, he looked gaunt, no longer the handsome young man that he had always been. His complexion was so pale by then that his freckles stood out like pepper on his skin, his red hair had faded, and his green eyes had no depth in them._

_All of us were so focused on saving him, that we never realized that he had already left us. His heart was beating, but he had no response. I couldn't help but imagine how angry his Uncle would be with us, with me. Barry would hate me if he were alive, he would... I don't know. I let him down though. We couldn't save his nephew._

_Diana, Clark, John, Shayera, J'onn, and I sat around that small bed in the med lab. All of us looked like we were still expecting something to happen, like we were still looking for an answer, but we had already agreed to let him pass finally, we just couldn't accept it._

_Wally was completely brain dead, his heart was slowing, and his faded eyes just stared straight ahead, at nothing, it wasn't even him looking out of them anymore. I could hardly look at him because I knew that it wasn't him. It was painful to look into his empty face._

_I kneeled down beside his bed, pulling my cowl off, as if to escape the Batman who had failed him, and watched him fade. I don't know if it was a fit of hope or not, but I called his name softly, and just before the last breath passed from his lips, those faded green eyes turned in my direction. He had responded to my stimulus, and whether it was a fluke or a cruel trick on his part, I've always hated him for that last moment. I saw it in his eyes, those expressionless eyes had him in them for a split second before fading. He was teasing me again. He was torturing me._

_The years after that were slow, they were dead and monotonous. It was obvious to us that Luthor had been behind the escape of Joker, Harley, and Ivy. He had a secret alliance that we discovered later, he was going to let this new frontier of organized crime out once he had the support he needed. What should have been obvious to us was that it was foolish on his part and on Joker's to trust Ivy. Her plants were never to help them enslave others, their sole purpose was to extinguish the race that had killed her kin._

_You must understand, no matter how long I had lived in the shadow of a merciful vigilante, after that, it was easy to let Clark kill Luthor. I think, no matter how shocked we had all acted, we accepted it. It... may be possible that some of us had enjoyed it. I know that several times a night, before heading out to the town, or settling down for some much needed sleep, I would remember Luthor's head, the melted fragments of skull, skin, other tissues I couldn't recognize, maybe an eye or two out of its socket. The smell... I remembered the smell, and even though it was awful then, the memory of it felt so good to me, I thought of Flash then. After that, peace came easily to us. We seized control and made it stay that way._

_If Wally had lived, I think he would have been the only one to stand against us as a dictating power, but if he did, I would be angry at him for not understanding. What happens when you fight to protect something? It's like a support beam to lean on, once it's gone, you can't stop falling._

_Please__understand,__I'm__so__sorry_.

Bruce pushed away from the console, and Superman finished shortly after him, their faces both pale. Clark turned in Flash's direction and frowned. "So... I don't understand, is that what's happening?" he asked softly.

"No, it can't be, things haven't been playing out in the same order. I don't think they're fate is necessarily our future." Bruce's face showed hesitation, but he soon jumped into action, pulling his ear piece out to fiddle with it and new parts.

"How can you be sure?" Clark asked him.

"Because our Harley didn't give us an antidote."

"You mean, not yet..."

"Either way, I think we can avoid this." he shoved the ear piece back in his ear just as Wally began to groan, sitting up slowly. "Nightwing, come in."

"Why are you calling Rob?" Wally asked groggily.

"Because I need Slade."

"What!" Superman hissed.

"He knew what was going on, didn't he, Wally." Batman confirmed.

"So... You did..." Wally began sheepishly, pausing as his cheeks blushed.

"I did, and I don't care." he threw a glance back at Wally, showing him that he was sincere.

"Oh, so you're not pissed." Wally gave a sigh of relief. So Batman _had_ heard all of that with Robin, Slade, and him. Finding out this way was somehow easier than trying to confront him about it.

"Oh, I'm pissed. Nightwing! COME IN NOW!"

"Ha, hey, Batman, I was just-" Dick came over his ear piece, out of breath and out of discretion.

"I know." Batman growled.

"Uh, you do?" Robin's voice was strained.

"Superman, fly to Peru, La Rinconada as quickly as you can, deliver this." Batman wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Clark.

The man of Steel's eyes widened as he read the piece of paper. "Bruce..." he said softly.

"Now!" Bruce barked at Clark who rushed down and out of the main hall, and could be seen exiting the airlock and leaving a red, blurry trail behind him to South America.

"Uh, boss?"'Robin's voice sounded unsure and a little irritated for being interrupted and then just left hanging.

"You too, Richard. I need you to bring Slade with you, make sure he can operate on nanos."

"And what's in it for me?" Slade's voice could be heard loud and clear over Nightwing's ear piece.

"I don't castrate you for sleeping with my side kick." Bruce said softly.

"Bruce!" Dick growled, trying to muffle Slade's musings.

"Enough. Please, I'm serious," Batman growled at them both, and then cut communication. He rushed over to Wally who had a drowsy, amused look on his face. "Don't laugh, this is serious." batman ordered him.

Wally wiped the smirk off his face and reluctantly let Batman lift him up in his arms, rushing for the Med Bay door.

"Hey, look." Wally croaked when they were about to leave the Med Bay.

Bruce stopped and looked at a second window that opened up under the one that had Justice Lords Batman's account of what happened to their Wally.

It was another note of the Rogue Vigilante's:_Something's__wrong.__Not__the__nanos__I__brought.__He__'__s__done__something__to__them.__Going__to__find__out!_

"What... The, Hell Happened!" Bruce growled, he didn't like not understand, that was clearly one of many things they had in common. What was worse was that it was frightening to Wally to see Bruce so confused' especially when his life and the rest of the League was on the line.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

A quick thing about this chapter, I actually did struggle with it. I argued back and forth between this journal like entry, and having Rogue Batman's message be in the form of logs, quick, emotionless, and to the point. But I really wanted it to... sting, I guess, I couldn't manage that with log entries, so I stuck with this version, I wanted him to seem a bit out of place... I hope that makes sense.

Thank you to Kawaii-kuro and DemonUntilDeath for critiquing this one for me.

I'm trying to leave updates on my profile to let you guys know where I am in posting new chapters. Mostly they're to say how busy I am and that I'm sorry and trying to find time to write and about a certain sexy teacher that I'm going to ask out once he's no longer my teacher because... students can't date teachers. XD So I have to wait until he hands our grades in... He's hot... and single! And I'm pretty sure he knows that I like him. XD We'll see how it goes. DISTRACTION! Okay... again, hope you all enjoyed it. I'll go get to work not he other ones ASAP!


	12. Chapter 12

I owe everyone a huge apology for taking this long. I'm so sorry. I also have a lot of people to thank for motivating me, the most recent of which sent me a "WHEN YOU CONTINUE?!" PM basically a week ago… which convinced me to get my ass in gear. I don't know if this author wants me to mention them, so I'll leave them anonymous.

I also need to thank CAEL, Kurama, Taiyo, and kage. They helped review this chapter and gave me some good input. I insulted them by waiting for so long even after they suggested it was good enough to upload. I'm so sorry to the four of you, and thank you so much for your help and support! And thank you to everyone else who didn't say "To hell with this" And I'm sorry to you as well.

**STORY DOWN HERE**! Quick! Read it! I know you've been waiting for an update! (so sorry)

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Chapter XII

The Man of Steel didn't have much to fear in this weather. At over sixteen thousand seven hundred feet above sea level, La Rinconada was an icy paradise to some. It would be a great vacation destination were it not for the economy based on suspicious mining practices and environmental issues to go with them.

Superman looked throughout the mountainous region to find his hidden destination. It wasn't easy, there were many lead deposits throughout the landmass, making it difficult to see if there were in fact habitable structures beneath or just abandoned and collapsed mine shafts. Finally he spotted something promising and landed in front of a large wall of ice.

He could see a large bunker door in front of him covered up by thick ice sheets, and men running around behind it. Beyond that he couldn't see much else. They had built the compound so that it wrapped back around a large section of lead within the mountain.

Finally, through the thick bunker door he saw two men heavily clad in insulated coats and pants and weather-hardy boots shouting orders, and a small door to his right opened up. They had weapons, but they hung loosely by their sides, these men knew who they were dealing with. It would be pointless to freeze Superman on the spot.

"I have a letter for your employer," Superman dug out the note from Batman and handed it to one of them. The other one remained, keeping an eye on him while the first ran inside for several minutes. The raging, icy winds, biting at their cheeks broke any awkward silence between them both. Superman's hearing could pick up several men in the distance calling to each other, some were inside this mountain, while others were miles away calling down to each other in the shafts. Some in english and some in the various languages Peru offered. He didn't hear much Spanish, but mostly Quechua and Aymara, two native american languages of the Andes. He could hear machine parts clanking away, and couldn't tell if they were apart of this structure or the mines.

Finally the first guard came out again and motioned him inside. Once out of the cold, the men pulled their hoods down, still keeping an eye on him but moving along the corridor until they came to an opening inside. It made him uncomfortable to be walking among henchmen in their own secret lair, like Erebus. He could handle them, he knew that, but he came here of his own freewill. Clark felt like he was among the wrong crowd.

"Ah, the Man of Steel," a polite voice called to him, accompanied by a man in a white lab coat, blue-ish complexion and brilliant ice blue eyes. "You and I don't often have the pleasure of interaction, although, I hope this is a much more pleasant visit."

Dr. Victor Freis descended a side hall towards them, carrying the piece of paper. He smiled and shook Superman's hand, holding up the Batman's note. "I'm sure you objected to this," He confirmed, in an understanding tone.

"I... don't entirely agree with it, but..." Superman didn't know how to finish that, conversing with Dr. Friez wasn't something he did often.

"Under the circumstances," The blue-ish man finished for him. He frowned in understanding. "I don't expect you to tell me why Batman needs my help, but..." He began to walk, Superman following beside him as they moved deeper into the compound, "I know what it's like, to be desperate. We all do at some point, even heroes," He looked sideways at the Man of Steel, watching his reaction.

"No offense, but I hope I never become that desperate," Superman said confidently. It was obvious to Victor Freis that this meeting was making him uncomfortable.

"Oh? I'm sorry to tell you that I hope you will become that desperate. In fact, I think those who fight for the rights of others should be among the most desperate. It's only fitting. Otherwise, what are you fighting for?" Dr. Freis chided softly.

He ducked into a room to their left and Superman was greeted by a soft, blue glow. Once his eyes adjusted, he realized that the glass tube illuminating the room had a woman inside, a fair, pale woman who's floating, thin garment defied gravity inside the fluid filled encasement. He looked away momentarily as he noticed how sheer the fabric was.

"Everyone should understand what it means to fight desperately for something we care for," Victor said, turning to Superman.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know, I am sorry. I just hope you'll understand, I don't resent you for judging me, I'm still a criminal, but I don't want you to judge Bruce for what he's doing for me," Dr. Freis looked from his frozen wife to Superman.

Superman winced at the use of Bruce's name, although he noted the hint of admiration Dr. Freis apparently had for his colleague.

"Don't worry, this is my purpose, curing Nora's illness. I don't plan to use his identity for anything else. You have my word."

"And your men?" Superman asked, looking at the two standing just outside the door.

"These few I have left are the only ones loyal enough to follow me here. Others are natives of the village here to provide for their families. Its the 31st, or you would probably see more of them. Pay day," he tossed his head in the direction of the mines outside his fortress. "They're out collecting as much ore as they can carry to keep for themselves. The issue is whether or not that ore contains any gold for their families. I'm a much better source of income to them than Corporacion Ananea. This place isn't exactly paradise, except for the weather," he grinned in the pale blue light of his wife's cryotube. "They've all lost loved ones to disease or mercury poisoning, or have loved ones they're trying to save. You see, when I left Gotham, most of the criminals working for me stayed behind. I help this community, and they don't mind my research, regardless of its few, suspicious gains. I may be a criminal, some of my original employees may be criminals, but the ones from the village are definitely not."

"Why would you set up here. Gold isn't exactly the most valuable resource in the world right now."

"No, but it works well enough, and I have enough diamonds to power my work. The temperatures are comfortable for me, and I live here free of charge. You see, my facility is paid for by eliminating the city's mercury deposits in the mines, which used to kill many residence before my arrival," Freis lead Superman from the small room and back out into the hall, leading further back towards a lab. "It is a mining town after all. Poisoned drinking water in a town isolated by weather and location isn't a utopia, so in return for giving me a small portion of their mines, I use my equipment to remove the mercury from their drinking and irrigation water. We've even begun placing a sewage system, since they have none. That's a new more costly project, but it'll help. And I myself need clean water, so it's a gain for me and my men as well. We've set up green houses for them and I import cold tolerable plants," Freis smiled at Superman, obviously waiting for any signs of approval.

"Well, that's definitely a generous set up," He decided not to ask how else Freis was financing his research, since apparently Bruce would be taking care of that from now on.

"I imagine Batman will have a plan by the time he gets here, there wasn't much on this note about what he would require," Freis said, changing the subject.

"I doubt we have much of a plan," Superman sighed. This entire event has been playing out by ear, at least for them.

"Sir, an aircraft is approaching." One of Freis' men said as he came up behind them.

Superman looked over his shoulder, he'd already heard it approaching but he could see now that it wasn't Batman's jet. Just as they reached an opening in the hall, leading into a lab, a rumble could be heard over head. "Aw, good." Freis said.

"It's not him," Superman said turning to Dr. Freis. He wanted to make sure that his host knew who his party guests would be. "Batman also asked Nightwing and Deathstroke to join us. We need their help."

"Oh... well, then I suppose I won't argue." He turned to his man in charge of surveillance and nodded to him, "Grant them access."

Above ground, several men were rushing out to meet Nightwing and Slade. The dark haired boy looked uneasy at first, the familiar fur lined coats bringing back many memories of the good ol' days, but Slade put him to work, reminding the younger man why they were there.

Nightwing began unloading a few heavy boxes onto a cart, lifting one up on his shoulder before closing the jet hatch and then following Slade and the others inside.

"Careful with that one," Slade grumbled, taking the box from Nightwing and setting it carefully down on the cart with the others. He gave the boy a smack on the shoulder in jest when he saw dick rubbing his arms.

"Is not like his old lair wasn't cold enough," he complained, accepting a thick coat from one of the men who'd greeted them outside.

"This way," barked one of the men, and Slade took a coat as well just as they headed off quickly down the same path Superman had taken earlier.

"So, I need to understand what the issue is, if I'm to help," Dr. Freis began as he logged onto his computer, roughly the size of Bruce's.

"Well, Luthor placed nanos in Flash's system," Superman left out how. "although now there appears to be a second type."

"From what I understand, the nanos that are of my design are strengthening his immune system," Slade's voice interrupted them both. "And Bruce briefly explained on his way that the second type are threatening Flash's health."

"How are they accomplishing that?" Dr. Freis and Superman both began to help Nightwing and Slade unpack. Dick didn't meet Superman's gaze at first, it was awkward enough knowing that Bruce knew about him and Slade, he didn't want to see what Superman thought of them showing up together.

"We'll find that out as soon as Batman arrives," Slade grunted as he lifted a heavy box from the cart. The other three helped him unload the box, and then they left him and Dr. Freis to set up the scientific equipment. To Superman and Nightwing, the setup took more knowledge about nano technology than they had to offer.

"So was he really bad?" Nightwing asked finally concerning his speedy friend, watching the other two don white lab coats as they continued to connect machines together.

Superman sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I would say so... I'm not sure what to expect," he admitted, his tone much more down than usual.

Nightwing felt a pang of anxiety chill his stomach. He hadn't ever thought that Wally would be in any trouble he couldn't get out of. "Why do we need Freis?" he asked. Slade made sense to him by now, but Nightwing wasn't there to discover the note left behind.

"I think Bruce intends to freeze him, or at least cool him down a bit," Superman turned to Nightwing as the younger man threw him a confused look. "Listen, there was a note. It was left by the other-" Superman stopped and looked towards the entrance. "They're here."

Another pair of henchmen rushed out to meet the Dark Knight and Flash just as a roaring over head came to a stop.

"The other what?" Nightwing urged Superman to continue, but the man of steel had his eyes fixed on a sight above them, beyond their ability to see.

"He's... Flash isn't doing well," He warned Dick, turning to Dr. Freis.

"Then help me, we don't have time to wait for this to setup automatically," Dr. Freis motioned towards a large cryo-tube, and unplugged it long enough for a Superman to carefully lay the heavy structure on its side.

The henchmen returned with Batman who had Flash in his arms. The Dark Knight rushed to a stop and laid Flash in the tube, allowing Freis to take a blood sample. Before standing back to breathe. "Oh, man," Nightwing shook his head, trying to keep his distance but wanting to get a good look at his pal.

While this was going on, Slade pulled the old nanos up on his screen, opening a book with notes in it.

Dr. Freis rushed over with the new sample, leaving Batman to patch Flash up and remove his uniform, they already discovered that no one really knew who Wally West was anyway. Meanwhile Superman also went to work on the cryo-tube, filling a compartment with a special glacial water. Batman attached an IV to each of Wally's arms, along with a mask. He was reminded of the image put in his mind by the others message left for them. He pushed it from his head quickly.

Dr. Freis peered at the nanos long and hard with Slade. The one eyed villain turned to a second monitor at a ping, looking at a short list of identified chemicals. "Their purpose is polymerization," he squinted, trying to understand why.

Superman and Batman sealed the tube and then Clark set it upright, just as Wally regained consciousness. As the glacial water began to filter in, the young man only saw Freis and Slade and was instantly sent into a panic. His body jumped in the still rising, ice-cold water, hands pounding weakly, against the glass. "Make him stop!" Freis yelled as Wally went for the IV's.

"Nightwing," Batman hissed, fearing that seeing him would worry Wally more, he tried to hide himself for the most part, watching as Dick threw himself in Wally's panicked gaze.

It didn't work. "Wally, stop!" Nightwing cried, but the speedster ignored him. Dick looked back and Batman "Help me!" he begged.

"Who else did you invite?" Superman asked, Supposing Wonder Woman might be on her way.

"Not now, Kal!" Bruce growled. His pulse was high enough, worrying that the stress would only make Flash's situation worse, but he undid his utility belt and lifted his chest plate, rushing over and pounding on the tube. "Wally, I'm not him! You're safe," he said, watching as Wally's gaze fell over the scars on his chest and stomach, they were familiar to him, proof that he belonged here, proof that Bruce wasn't the rogue maniac who'd raped him.

Wally winced, remembering it all, but he felt safer at least, he slouched in the tube, relaxing and holding a trembling hand over his chest as the water drew up higher to his shoulders. Eventually the water was up beyond his head and he floated, looking around at the scene before him. The cold water hurt his eyes so he couldn't keep them open for long at any one moment. Bruce watched, taking a deep breath to calm himself as Flash's hand swept over his on the other side of the glass. If they did lose Wally, he didn't want to think about how seriously he would consider revenge. It wouldn't make him any better, obviously.

"That was almost a disaster," Dr. Freis sighed, shaking his head at Wally. He ignored the sense of intimacy between the two, it wasn't his place to ask why Batman had flashed part of his physique at the younger man.

"It will be if we don't work faster," Slade reminded him, turning back to his station to get to work on analyzing the newer design.

"His heart doesn't look any better," Superman winced, noticing that more of Wally's cardio tissue appeared to be grey. He rubbed his eyes as they began to ache a bit.

"Have you analyzed the nanos?" Freis asked.

"I have, they're not my design, in fact, they're pathetic," Slade smirked, feeling a little ego boost at his discovery.

"What do you mean?"

Slade turned the monitor towards them all, hesitating as Wally drew closer to the glass to watch, nervously. "Can he hear us?"

"There's a mic hooked up, I can turn it on."

"Do it."

"Are you sure?" Freis didn't think knowing would calm the boy any more.

Bruce had finished putting his suit back together when he nodded in agreement with Slade, "He'll want to know. If we keep him in the dark he'll start to panic again." and just as he finished that sentence, Wally began tapping impatiently on the glass, tired eyes begging to know what was going on.

"Fine," Freis said nervously, flipping a switch near the top of the tube on.

"Alright. When you design nanos, it's smart to have as little waste as byproduct as possible, which is difficult to do. My designs are usually perfect, if not always." he didn't bother to sound modest about that at all, he was proud of his success in nanotechnologies. "These are releasing dangerous amounts of wastes, and if we don't disable these nanos soon-"

"Not going to happen!" a loud voice interrupted them all. The five men and Freis' henchmen turned in the direction of the entrance hall, finding an identical caped man standing there. "I can't let you do that," the rogue Batman held a small bomb in his hand, a familiar device to them all.

Wally shrunk away from the glass, something his Batman noticed and took to stand in front of the cryotube along with Superman.

"What the hell is this?!" Nightwing looked at Bruce standing in front of Wally, and then back to the other one, noticing that his knuckles were bleeding.

"This is _the other_ one." Superman said, finally finishing what he had tried to tell Nightwing from before.

"The other? That's what you meant?"

"Nothing is ever simple with you, Bruce." Freis growled quietly, looking over as his men got into position to take their new guest into custody.

"If you disable those, he'll die," the Rogue Batman said desperately.

"They're already killing him!" Slade yelled at the maniac, pointing to his monitor.

"No! They're preventing mutation. He needs those to survive. You all need them!" The Rogue was shaking his head vigorously, his hand gesturing them to stop immediately, else he blow them all up, including Flash and himself.

"He's mutating?" Nightwing sounded like he'd heard it all now, taking to stand in front of Slade, who was obviously the nano expert. They needed Slade to finish his analysis and save Flash.

"No, the virus. It's mutated and we needed a new safeguard against it in order to save him," the Rogue Batman was beginning to lose his patience, Flash's life depended on convincing them to stop, and it didn't appear to be working. "Stop this, immediately!" he yelled.

Slade turned quickly to the screen, bringing up several windows of images magnified to several times their actual size, and then turned back to him. "The virus is the same. It hasn't changed at all!"

The cave seemed quiet for several seconds, and the Rogue's eyes grew wider. "What?" He said quietly, his other hand loosening its grip and showing a tiny bit of glowing green through his fingers.

"Damn," Superman growled, backing up a bit. That's why his eyes ached.

"The virus hasn't mutated. I have an old version of it, and we've taken a sample of blood only moments before your arrival. I'm afraid you've been fed false information." Slade almost sounded as if he enjoyed proving the man wrong.

"Was Luthor the one who convinced you?" Superman asked darkly, his eyes almost showing how disappointed he was that Batman, no matter which alternate universe he came from, could be manipulated so severely.

"No..." the Rogue whispered to himself.

"Well, I couldn't really have expected you to play my little game forever, now could I?" Luthor's voice slithered through the room, startling them all. The Rogue turned to see a burst of smoke jettison passed his head, then turned back just in time to see a missile hit just where Flash, Superman, and their Batman stood. A generous chasm opened up in the ground and smoke filled the room as the three disappeared.

The room was almost perfectly still for a moment, save for the twisting columns of smoke. Nightwing was the first to move, leaning as far over the chasm as he could without slipping in. The rogue Batman staggered a few steps forward, watching to see if Nightwing could see the others. As the young man's head sank, he felt his limbs tense, trembling with a red glare that filled his vision as he turned on Luthor. "It _was_ a lie, wasn't it!" he growled softly, blue eyes narrowing.

"They may be dead, and you're worried about my betrayal?" Luthor began laughing. "HE may be dead! You may have killed him, _again_!" the man continued to laugh as he retreated a distance, preparing to defend himself against an outraged rogue. This alternate Batman saw nothing wrong with his Superman killing their Luthor. Now that his rogue was no longer chained he had to be on full guard.

"Nightwing, make sure that fight doesn't come over here," Slade said, turning his focus back to the nanos. As soon as he identified the chemicals used in the polymerization of cardio tissues, he could begin developing new nanos to save Flash.

"Are we going to continue with the plan?" Freis asked, following Slade's lead.

"No! We're going to look for them! Aren't we?" Nightwing cried, beginning to climb down.

"No, we're sticking with the plan. If they are alive, we need to have these nanos ready. If you go down there and that _other_ Batman doesn't succeed, we need you to keep Luthor busy. Do you understand?" Slade paused, glaring at Dick with his one eye.

Nightwing paused, and then crawled back onto the ledge. "Fine."

The loud crash of rubble fell silent, and Superman tossed off a beam. "Bruce?" he looked around to find the source of groaning.

"I'm fine," Batman slid a big slab of ice off, relieved that he could breathe again. "Wally came with us, right?" he said, looking around.

The cryotube was mostly still intact, it gave off a soft glow and shined off of shattered pieces of safety glass on the ground. Bruce jumped up when he saw Wally. He rushed over and checked to see that the young man wasn't bleeding. He felt a mix of worry for Flash and for himself. He couldn't become like the rogue Batman, he couldn't become that reckless in his desperation.

"Hnn..." Wally moved just slightly. Rolling over to find Bruce above him.

"It's us, Wally." Superman flew over under the low ceiling, anticipating the boys recoil when he saw Batman, and also showing that he did indeed still have his powers, since the other Superman had lost his when they last met. He remembered how Wally had reacted to Bruce until the vigilante showed him his scars. Clark didn't fully understand, but he left it at that.

Wally let Bruce pull him from the rubble, and allowed himself to be checked for serious injury, wincing at a sore shoulder and back. "Well, that kinda sucked." His voice was groggy, and he noticed how difficult it was to move his fingers. "Where did we end up?" he asked curiously.

"I can't tell." Superman looked up and around, trying to see around the large lead deposits around them.

"We must have fallen into an old shaft, I believe we slid a ways before ending up here," Batman said, noting the intact ceiling and beams over head. The rubble was behind them.

"I think you're right. I can hear them fighting a ways away, but it's not directly above us. I can't see passed this sheet though."

"Is it that, or something else?" Batman asked, wondering if it was possible that the other Batman's Kryponite had weakened Clark to the point of being unable to see through the ice.

"I'm pretty sure it's lead. I'm also pretty sure these shafts are unstable. It's going to be tough getting you both out of here safely." Superman could see, not too far down the maze of shafts, that most of them had caved in. They were lucky they weren't completely burried.

"You could take one of us safely though, right?" Bruce asked.

"No," Wally shook his head.

"Actually, even that would be a gamble," Clark was hinting at the kryptonite. If he were at full strength, he probably could get _one of them_ out safely.

"Then we'll have to wait," Batman sighed, undoing his cape and draping it around Wally's shoulders since they'd removed his suit.

"Shouldn't we keep him cool, to slow down the nanos?" Superman asked, undoing his own cape to offer it as well.

"Not without Freis' chemicals... right?" Flash guessed correctly. The IV's that had been hooked up to him fed his body vitamins, fluids, and most importantly, chemicals to keep him from freezing entirely.

"Right. He'll freeze to death without them," Bruce admitted, squatting down to check Wally more closely. "Do you feel cold?"

"I guess I should, huh," Wally sighed, unable to really get a deep breath.

"You're not shivering..."

Superman came closer to examine Wally as well. "The first stage of hypothermia..."

Wally laughed nervously. "Yeah. Oh, boy." he sighed, laying back against a boulder.

"We need to slow you down somehow without killing you," Bruce said more to himself, mentally going over his meager inventory in his belt.

"Might not be a problem," Wally winced as his tummy growled.

Bruce thought for a moment, wide eyed. "Did you get sick on the jet?" he asked, remembering when they were on their way to the station to catch the rogue Batman.

"Yeah."

"So, when was the last time you ate?"

"Uh, Alfred gave me some shrimp... Before _that_," Wally said nervously as the itinerary of the day played out in his mind.

"Only shrimp?" Bruce's shoulders drooped, realizing how dire Wally's situation truly was. "You need food..." Bruce had none.

"I know... It kind of sucks even more now." Wally laughed again, hugging the capes more closely around himself. He had no energy to warm himself up with, and no resources in his body to use as energy. His body was going to eat itself quickly due to its natural speed.

"Clark, can you see all of these tunnels and shafts?" Bruce asked.

"Most of them," Superman said as he looked around, still able to see through most of the walls around them, but not all of them. "I'll go look for a way out, and I might come across some old supplies. There may even be food left down here," he tried to sound optimistic, and headed off while Bruce pulled Wally close to him so he could try to warm the boys shoulders and legs.

Bruce's face was stiff, and his eyes narrowed on an idea forming in his mind. "We need to get you some nutrients," he sighed, leaning back against a wall of ice. "You won't be able to warm up if we don't."

"We could get Supes to heat the place." Wally thought, but almost instantly thought of why that would be a bad idea.

"We're in a room of frozen water, with tons of rock and ice above us. I don't think that's a great idea," Bruce loved the idea of heating everything up, but he didn't want the ceiling to come crashing down on them. "Besides, Clark and I can manage, but your body doesn't have the strength to even shiver, we need to get you some sustenance." Wally started laughing weakly, and Bruce glared. "What is it?" he demanded softly.

"I know what you're thinking..." Wally admitted. He wasn't quite sure of how he felt about it, but he needed to survive this, and he felt a little more comfortable around Bruce now, knowing that this was him, and the rogue Batman had been left behind to fight Luthor.

Bruce was silent for a long time until the red head's giggling irritated him enough to jolt the boy. "Wally... I don't want to remember this, shining moment or not, this is a sick idea."

"It isn't really... Semen has plenty of important nutrients in it. Did you know that it can,"

"No, and I don't want to know," Bruce growled. He didn't even know if he'd be able to get hard in as cold a temperature as they were in, under the circumstances, much less with what ever justifying evidence Wally had to give him. He didn't want to hear about the properties of semen. He waited, not sure if he could really go through with it.

"I could help."

"You're not doing a thing," he said sharply. "You need every bit of your energy. I'll manage this on my own," he may have just lied to Flash.

Wally sank a bit in Bruce's arms and the billionaire looked down to see how pale he was. He had to make this work. _Fuck it._ He thought, and undid his utility belt with one hand, the other pulling Wally closer to him. Wally watched, his cheeks flushing and he heard Bruce's heart through the thick chest piece.

"I could help in other ways." he said weakly, watching as Bruce's hand slid under the hem of the dark material.

Bruce thought of the rogue, and what he did to Wally. He narrowed his eyes at the blue glow of the cryotube and gritted his teeth. "No. I know it would make you uncomfortable," Bruce sighed.

"Not without the drug..." Wally admitted, feeling his head swim a bit. "I haven't had any cyproterone for a while now..."

Bruce turned his gaze down towards the red head and frowned. That still didn't make it right to him. "I'm not sure that's how we should fix this."

"Well, first we have to keep me from dying, right?" Wally leaned up as best he could, and dragged a weak tongue across the underside of Bruce's jaw, his left hand sliding over the Dark Knight's stomach.

When Bruce heard Wally's breath against his skin, snaking it's way up into his ear, he had to admit, it gave him the extra edge. He could tell the man was aroused. Part of him didn't enjoy this but the part of Bruce that wanted to save Wally felt warmer, his thighs felt hotter and he widened his legs a bit as he gripped the shaft of his cock.

Wally looked down towards Batman's groin and saw the tip peeking up at him, glistening. He wanted to lick it off but knew that would be a bad idea. "How will we get it into my mouth?" he asked. The question was entirely serious, but it gave them both an odd mixture of humor and arousal.

"You'll have to suck it out," Bruce said as if that was an obvious step.

"But, the nanos," Wally began, sounding worried. "The new ones."

"I already have them."

"Oh, shit... That's right." Wally frowned, remembering the kiss on the jet. "I'm so sorry," he struggled to sit up. Bruce could hear the strain in his voice.

"Don't. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did," Wally could feel his eyes aching. He couldn't stand to think that he'd killed Bruce.

"We didn't know," bruce moved to settle Wally down again, while also trying not to lose his rhythm. "Now stop it. We have more important things to worry about. If we can make sure these nanos work on you, they should work on me as well."

Wally didn't say much else. For all he knew, these new nanos would never harm Bruce. He wondered why both sets of nanos hadn't begun to affect Batman. Why hadn't the old ones made the others horny. They'd already gone over theories for that, but if the new ones were Luthor's and not Slade's, then why wouldn't Luthor's be working on Bruce?

The boy's thoughts were interrupted. The process of bringing himself off gave Bruce a lovely amount of pre to work with, and Wally had to admit to himself that the slick sound was making him hard. His erection was about the only thing of his body that didn't feel flaccid, the rest of him slumped against Bruce, breathing heavily with the older man.

"I'm close now." Bruce warned Wally, and he helped the ginger slide down enough to wrap cold lips around Bruce's dick. The dark haired man hissed at the coldness, but moaned when he felt Wally's tongue flit over the slit, tasting the salty pre. Wally moaned too and Bruce suddenly realized that Superman was still somewhere in the abandoned shafts with them.

He hushed Wally softly and held his gloved hand over his own mouth tightly as he bucked up into the boy's mouth. Wally breathed sharply through his nose, a substitute for moaning, showing Bruce how horny he was now. The red head felt the familiar tremor and lengthened his neck, drinking in the Dark Knights cum as it shot to the back of his throat. Luckily, Bruce had plenty, so Wally was grateful to have something to call a meal, no matter how gross it may have been. This was probably as close to cannibalism as he would ever come.

Bruce's gloved fingers ran through red hair, stroking softly while he caught his breath. There was no way that Clark didn't hear any of that, and they both knew it. For a moment, a thought crossed his mind, and he frowned to himself.

"Thanks..." Wally gasped, having made sure he finished every last drop. He couldn't tell right away if it would help his metabolism, but his stomach almost instantly stopped its painful aching. "Do... You think he heard?" Wally knew the answer, but he wanted to sound like he at least made an effort to be respectful to Supes.

"Really?"

"I know... Hey, uh.. Supes? Sorry about that," Wally said softly, not even bothering to call out through the tunnels.

They both sat there on the ground, Bruce staring down at Wally's chin resting on his hip bone, just next to a slowly softening dick. He felt a small tremor in the boys body briefly and was relieved as he realized it was a reaction to the cold. "You shivered!" he exclaimed softly. Wally smiled, glad that Bruce seemed to be thinking about something else besides how inappropriate that was.

"Well, I'm glad it worked at least," they both heard Clark's voice say rather close by. It turned out he was just around the corner, unable to decide what to do. His face was bright red.

"I could use your help..." Bruce began, looking down at Wally. The ginger looked up at Bruce in shock. Bruce was surprised that his eyes had the strength to open that wide. "If you're comfortable with the idea."

Bruce didn't continue, and the room was silent for a good minute or so. The silence was beginning to solidify before Clark sighed, "I want to make sure Wally's safe."

"So do I," Bruce admitted, not bothering to cover himself up. He wanted to be able to do that again for Wally, and it wasn't as if his actions were totally selfless, he enjoyed it.

"You're both okay with this?" superman asked, looping his thumbs under the hem of his waist band.

Wally sat up a bit, as best he could and pulled back. "I didn't even think you liked guys." he admitted.

"Well, this seems a little more important than that." In truth, Clark hadn't given it serious thought. He simply never considered the idea before. But there were more important things at stake. "So, I guess we should get started..." he said nervously.

"Not if it gives you the nanos," Wally shook his head.

"We'll figure that out," Bruce said, demonstrating to Wally how he could cup his hands together if need be.

"Or I could just... Shoot it into your mouth," Clark winced at how degrading that must have sounded to Wally.

"Shoot your load?" Wally snickered weakly at the naughty way it sounded from the man-of-steel's lips.

"Let's not use that word," Bruce advised strongly, wincing at Wally's use of _load_.

"Wait... When you shoot... Is it like... A super shoot? Will it hurt me?" Wally gave Superman the most concerned look he could muster.

Clark looked almost dumbfounded, but he was even more surprised to see Bruce looking at him with the same curiosity. "Are you both joking?" he asked incredulously.

"Clark, it's a serious question," Bruce confirmed, looking sternly up at Superman.

"I... I don't believe so. I'm not a virgin, and I have no dead bodies in my closet either." Clark's face lit up at the sight of Wally giggling. Murder by ejaculation. It did sound morbidly amusing.

"Good enough, we have more important things to do." Bruce motioned to Clark to finish his thought. He wanted to make sure Wally could keep from freezing to death. He pulled the speedster up a bit, pulling both of their capes more tightly around him. He wanted Clark to focus on getting off, not on explaining to them his innocence.

It was awkward enough just to pull himself out, his arm kept freezing from sheer fear. He never expected to be jerking off in front of Flash and Batman. But he also never imagined that his semen could potentially save someone's life.

"I have to admit, this has me kind of hard," Wally said weakly. He literally meant _kind of_, though, since he felt he hadn't the strength to do much more but be only half hard.

Clark still couldn't do much to make himself harder though. He managed to pull his cock out finally, feeling his cheeks begin to blaze with embarrassment. He felt a cold thumb over the slit and pursed his lips together, exhaling sharply through his nose. The man-of-steel gave himself some squeezes, pulled at the length a bit, and it worked a little, but it wouldn't be enough.

_Clark, please._ Bruce thought, wondering if there were more he could do.

"He needs help," Wally breathed softly on Bruce's stomach, sending shivers up his spine.

"We can't," Bruce frowned down at the not-so-speedster.

"Yeah, we can." and with that Wally began to pull himself up. Both men noticed how severe his situation was when they saw how the ginger could barely manage that feat alone. Batman had to help him sit up. The boy couldn't even stand on his knees to straddle the Dark Knight.

"Wally, this isn't happening." Bruce tried to stop the younger man, but his persistence was strong, unlike his body.

"Come on, it might turn him on if we-"

Bruce pulled Wally close suddenly, wrapping both arms around him and pulling the ginger in tightly. "You don't have the strength," he whispered against Wally's ear, feeling the boy sit still finally. It sank in for the three of them that this might be it. Wally slumped in Bruce's arms and Superman hesitated a moment, watching them both. "But that doesn't mean we're giving up." he motioned to Clark, who continued to stroke himself.

"But, if it's my last time... You wanna make it good?" Wally tried, figuring Bruce wouldn't fall for it, which he didn't entirely.

"Only if you let us do all the work," Bruce sighed, fighting back any threatening emotions, namely tears. He rubbed Wally's hip bones gently, urging the boy to simply relax on him, chest to chest. It dawned on him that his body heat could help Wally.

Some how Clark rather enjoyed the sentiment, feeling a little more blood fill his dick as he continued to stroke it.

Wally had a difficult time supporting himself as Bruce sat up to remove the chest plate. Once he did the younger man felt numb fingers over the scars, watching them shiver as he relaxed. He'd believed them before, but seeing the familiar scars made it that much more real. Wally sank down against Bruce's chest and sighed, feeling ungloved hands rub up his back. The shiver and any sense of feeling followed Bruce's fingers, calloused fingers rubbing into his muscles softly, causing him to tremble. The red head gave a soft moan, and Clark found that the sound caused his cock to stiffen finally, the head emerging completely, glistening.

Bruce watched Clark to make sure it was working, and he noted Wally's body shivering more now. This stupid plan may just work. The faint glimmer of hope gave him the courage to lift the red head a bit, cupping his chin and bringing it up to Bruce's face. Wally moaned again as the older man's lips closed over his. It was a slow gentle kiss but the almost precise feeling of intimacy was so intensely heated that Wally felt that may be enough to make him come. Wally shivered more, sitting back a bit against Bruce's cock.

Batman stopped Wally from moving back much further. If he was going to cum at all, it had to be in Wally's mouth, and the energy needed for Wally to take him inside was too much.

The gesture of both men made Clark's job easier. He panted now and looked down at himself, his bare hand squeezing tightly around the hard shaft. He could feel the pleasure pooled in his stomach sink down to his thighs and groin and he hissed sharply. "I'm gonna come soon," he warned them both, and Bruce helped Wally sit up.

The task of not wrapping his lips around Clark but making sure that he didn't miss any was challenging.

"Try to hold your breath," Bruce suggested, afraid that Wally's breath would be enough to doom Clark.

Wally nodded and just as Clark stiffened, holding his tip down and aiming as best as he could while he stroked faster, the red head drew in a deep breath and held it.

The superhuman groaned, placing a hand on the wall beside him to steady his aim. The hot fluid fell gently against Wally's tongue and lips, and Bruce held a hand under his chin to catch any missed shots. It was a fair amount. Wally swallowed as his mouth filled, twice, and finally Clark stepped back, taking a seat against the wall next to the two. He sighed as he looked to make sure that Wally didn't miss any. Save for a small drip on his chin and upper lip, the task was carried out perfectly.

"Let's forget about this," he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Aw, come on. It wasn't that bad, right?" Wally laughed softly, sinking down in Bruce's lap again, trying to ignore his erection that would get no attention this time.

"It's that this is so inappropriate," Bruce agreed with Clark.

"But is this really that weird? I mean, compared to other things we've done." Wally added.

"Yes," said the other two in unison.

Unfortunately, regardless of how inappropriate they both found it, Bruce felt that he could go one more round before his judgement got the better of him. "Clark, I'm sorry..." he began as he helped Wally off his lap to lay between them.

"Do you want me to leave?" Clark asked uncomfortably.

"At this point I don't think it matters. Plus, I'd like us both on either side of him. It'll help warm him up."

Clark nodded, disregarding Bruce's apologetic look.

Flash on the other hand was dying, he'd had a hard on for longer than both of them and he didn't hold moans back when Clark pressed up behind him. He could feel the man of steel through the two layers of cape he was wearing and reached down for himself, but Clark stopped him. The young man protested but Bruce hushed him with a deep kiss. Clark took to rubbing Wally's own hand up and down the speedster's thigh, trying to keep him distracted. With his other hand he gently rubbed the junction of muscle between shoulder and neck. Gently. For Wally it was pleasantly rough. He could feel knots being rubbed out of his muscles as Clark's thumb moved to his shoulder blade.

Bruce didn't stop Wally's other hand from stroking cold fingers over his hip. The lit sensation springing his nerves to life, tickling just enough to add to his enjoyment. Bruce moaned into the kiss and broke it only to inhale sharply, kissing Wally more deeply, slowly. The Speedster's stomach felt pleasantly Luke warm, so perhaps they were reaching a safe place to stop.

Bruce let Wally's mouth go while he inhaled sharply again, this time feeling his climax build. The low cave echoed with a series of moans. Clark moved both hands to digging lightly into Wally's spine now. His discs and joints popped loudly while he helped the ginger lean down, switching to soft strokes. Clark's fingers grazed lightly over Wally's neck and shoulders. He enjoyed watching the younger man shiver at the touches, while he wrapped lips around Bruce, moistening the tip with swipes of his tongue while he waited.

Bruce grunted and bucked up into Wally's mouth finally, tremors rushing up his shaft and into Wally's throat. They both let Wally bob his head a little, milking Bruce for everything until he encouraged Wally to sit back. The boy did so with several shivers, and Bruce relaxed. It was working. They had managed to keep Wally from freezing to death, now they just needed to figure out how to get him out of the cave.

"Now what?" Clark asked after a moment. He sat himself closer as Wally shivered.

Bruce had Wally's arm draped across his stomach, rubbing it gently to keep it warm while he caught his breath.

"I'm still hard," Wally complained. He knew it was helpless to hope that they'd help him now. "I just wanna touch-"

"Wally!"

"What?! Jesus!" Wally tried to sit up quickly in alarm, looking around and ignoring the looks of confusion on either side of him. "J'onn, don't do your Martian thing now! Just wai-"

"Where are you?" the voice echoed in his ears.

"We're... I don't know. I'm with Supes and Bats, they might have a better idea."

"Never mind, I'll come find you," J'onn's voice died out and flash looked between the two others.

"He'll be able to find us if he follows the wreckage." Superman sighed, sitting up against the wall in relief.

"Unless it's collapsed like it is here," Bruce noted, looking at the collapsed tunnel that the cryotube had slid down. "Have you been able to hear anything from above?" he asked Clark, as he began to dress himself up again.

"Barely, but it faded a while ago. I don't think Luthor or the _Other_ are here anymore," Clark didn't feel as weak as he did before. He hoped that meant that the kryptonite was gone as well.

"What am I going to do about this?" Wally wined, glancing down at himself.

"Absolutely nothing," Bruce said as he buckled his utility belt in place.

"But-"

"He's right. Just wait it out for a bit," Clark said uncomfortably. They were finally in contact with someone out there. He tried again to look above, but the lead slabs were blocking his view.

"Do you see him?" Bruce asked, ignoring Wally's complaints.

Just as Wally began curling up in the two layers of capes, J'onn emerged through the wreckage of the cryotube. "Thank goodness." Clark said.

"J'onn, what's going on out there?" Bruce asked, but he dismissed that inquiry as J'onn drifted over the short distance, plucking Wally gently up off the ground and pressing his lips firmly against the Speedster's. The two almost didn't react, they just ejaculated into their teammates mouth, this was nothing. It only left them curious as to what new purpose this served.

Wally was aroused enough to pull himself closer, and pleased when he felt J'onn's tongue fill his mouth. It was much longer, and the Martian seemed more determined to choke his throat with it than a normal kiss demanded.

And like that, the kiss was over before Wally had the time to work in a few good grinding hip motions. "There," J'onn sounded relieved, still supporting Wally with one arm.

"There?" Clark stepped forward, "Does that mean..." he paused long enough to see the smile on J'onn's face.

"Those were the nanos. The new ones," he turned toward the other two dressed heroes and both of their shoulders gave way.

"So I'll live now?" Wally asked.

"Yes, you will live now."

"Then will someone finally help me with this?" he asked, pointing to his erection irritably.

"J'onn, what happened above?" Superman interrupted Wally.

"They left."

"Who left?" Batman asked.

"Both of them."

"Should we go after them?" Superman asked.

"I think we should," batman suggested. "Luthor doesn't know that Wally is cured, we could let him think that the speedster is no threat."

J'onn helped Wally sit back down who began to fiddle with himself while the ones who could think clearly made a plan. "We don't advise that we wait. We can't get a hold of Hawkgirl and Green Lantern."

"They went to visit Luthor, didn't they?" Superman asked, reaching for his ear piece.

"They don't work here," Bruce reminded him. "We need to take care of Wally first, and then leave as soon as possible."

Wally looked up just as Superman lifted him up. He was still weak, but the man wrapped him up tight, securing both layers of capes and then hugging him close. "Can you lead me out with him?" he asked J'onn.

The Martian looked at Bruce who waved at the gesture, and then back to Clark. "Yes, I believe there is a safe route out of here."

Clark looked back at Bruce and sighed, "Too bad John isn't here. We could really use the Green Lantern here."

"Well, this is the best we can do now. I'll wait here," Bruce shrugged.

With that, the three left the little cave and Batman behind.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I hope you enjoyed. I hope it wasn't too weird. And I hope I won't have to make another apology like at the beginning because I don't have the next chapter ready, and I'm gearing up to graduate, so I'm not sacrificing much for my fanfics just yet. I need to focus on getting the heck out of college. XD I also hope I didn't jump the gun, I hope this chapter was ready. I really was reluctant, but I'm not sure why.

Take care

-Dori


End file.
